I'm Not Half As Bad As What You've Been Told
by Spark Plug x
Summary: Xavier was sent to Ouran to 'straighten' himself out under the watchful eyes of his cousin, Renge. He has no desire to be the CEO of his father's company, and would rather be in a band with his friends, doing what he enjoys. He has no interests, except drinking, sex, and music, until he comes to Ouran and gets tripped up by a certain twin. MaleOCXHikaru (rewrite of KKLMA!)
1. I Forgot To Call You

**So, yes, I'm rewriting Kiss Kiss Leave Me Alone! Except this is honestly like a brand new story. This was how I wanted Xavier to act, but I just never really committed to it.**

**Yuukio will be in this story and her name will remain the same so if you don't like it, sorry. Yuukio is a gender neutral name. **

**Oh gee, I hope you guys like it. Please remember, this story, while it might have some of the same elements, is going to be completely different. Yes, I will keep the original up. **

* * *

><p>Renge let out a sigh as the last guest left the club room. She plopped down on a couch near her, and rested her chin on her hand.<p>

"What's wrong Renge?" Haruhi questioned, tilting her head at the blonde girl, who looked worried. Renge was usually very bouncy and full of life, but today she seemed distracted.

"My cousin is coming to live with me." She told Haruhi. "My uncle is sending him over hoping Ouran will 'straighten' him out."

"Straighten him out?" Hikaru was interested now. Things had been boring around here, especially since Mori and Honey had graduated.

"He's awful. I really love him, I do, but, he's a mess." Renge told them, shaking her head. "He's been at boarding school in England since uncle runs the English portion of the company. He's apparently gone off the deep end, says uncle."

"Really?" Tamaki questioned, interested now too. "I'm sure he's not so bad! Maybe he could become a Host? We'd help him!"

"Senpai I don't know about this." Haruhi complained, wishing Tamaki would think before he acted.

"I agree with Haruhi." Renge told Tamaki, shaking her head. "Xavier will not be a good host. He's too off in his only little world of music and parties. All he does is drink and play music and go sleep around with people." She made a disgusted face. "He's supposed to be taking over his father's branch of the company but he's made it obvious it's not what he's interested in. Uncle is hoping he'll come here and get his life together. He wants me to keep an eye on him, but I know it'll be difficult."

"I'm sure he isn't that bad." Kaoru mumbled, knowing Renge could be over dramatic. He wasn't too quick to believe what Renge told him.

"He is! He has issues with authority and he doesn't get along with anyone but these friends he made in America while on a music program a year ago. He doesn't listen to anything we tell him, plus, he drinks and smokes and sleeps around! On top of that, he's so moody. He has no respect for anyone, not even himself." Renge continued, getting worked up over it.

"He sounds like trouble." Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his nose, making note to look up Xavier and see what he could find on him. "I don't think he'd be able to help us here, Tamaki."

"We should meet him before making rash decisions." Haruhi said wisely, unsure about the male. He sounded like a piece of work by Renge's standards.

* * *

><p>Xavier stretched his back as he stood in front of the door for music room three.<p>

He really didn't want to be here at this school, or even in this country. He had no interest in this high profile school and was sure his time here would be short. He sighed, still standing at the door. It was a nice door, but, he couldn't continue to stand here like this. The other students would think something was wrong with him.

They wouldn't be wrong, but…

He shrugged it off and opened the door to the room, choosing not to knock. He stepped into the room, looking around at the hugeness of it, wondering what type of club needed this space. He didn't see anyone in the room, but he figured he must have gotten here too early, so he headed over the couch and sat down, deciding to wait on his cousin.

He pulled out his phone and played around on it, lazily going through all his social media apps he had on it, wondering when his cousin was going to get here. He didn't want to be here in the first place, at all, but he sure didn't want to be back at his boarding school in England either. He was hoping his father was going to send him to America, but, here he was, in Japan.

He wondered if he could smoke, but he decided that probably wasn't the best idea. He was starting to get bored and irritated when the door opened.

"Oh." Renge said with a group of males behind her.

"Don't act so happy to see me." Xavier stood, sliding his phone into his pocket. He spoke with a heavy British accent. "I thought I had the wrong room for a while there." He shrugged, feeling a bit awkward. The males behind her were giving him odd looks, and he wondered what his cousin had told them about him. "So….hey, I'm Xavier. Renge's cousin. I'm sure she's told you all about me."

"Just a little." Tamaki walked over to him bravely and shook his hand, even though he was a bit startled by the male. He had blonde hair, much like Renge, except it was more golden. It was shaved on the sides and he had a lip piercing jutting out on his lip. He had gray eyes that bore into Tamaki's and he was about the same height as the male. "I'm Tamaki, king of this host club!" He smiled, hoping to dazzle Xavier. "This is Kyoya, Haruhi, and the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." He introduced the others, who waved to Xavier. "We'll leave you and Renge alone so you two can catch up." He backed off as Renge approached them.

"He doesn't seem so bad." Haruhi told Tamaki as he brought them in for a group discussion.

"Did you not have his eyes bore into yours!?" Tamaki whispered harshly. "I take back what I said, he can't be a host!"

"Senpai, you've barely spoken to him. You can't go off what Renge says." Haruhi was ready to smack Tamaki around. He was being cruel. Xavier looked normal, well, to Haruhi, probably not to these guys though.

"Xavier is seventeen and have been enrolled at Manchester's Fine Arts boarding school since he was ten. He went over to America when he was sixteen as part of a very sought after music program." Kyoya read his file from his manila folder. "He's extremely talented in music and can play guitar, bass, drums, ukulele and has an amazing vocal range. He seems to be quite talented."

"He doesn't seem like he'd want to join our club." The twins said together, looking over their shoulders at him.

"He's not one for social clubs like this one. His grades were decent, his attendance was worse. He spent most nights out whenever he could and seemed to be quite the partyer. His mother is a famous French actress, Jacqueline Labelle and his father is Akio Hōshakuji. They divorced when he was younger." Kyoya continued, skimming as he read. "Nothing much more than that. He doesn't have any bad spots on his records. He seems average."

"Told you, Senpai." Haruhi put her hands on her hips. "You know, he's talented in music and guests would like that. Maybe he just needs to make friends that are better influences?" She looked to Tamaki, trying to get him to lighten up about Xavier.

"You should join our host club!" They heard Renge exclaimed happily, which surprised them all since she was against it yesterday. "It'd be so much fun! Plus, Uncle wants me to help you straighten out, and this club will help!"

"A-Ah, no thanks." He replied, shaking his head at her. "I got better things to do, like sleep, or, I dunno, do other things." He didn't seem interested at all. She continued to whine, and he just crossed his arms, growing irritated by the second. "I'm really in no condition to spend my time doting over girls, Renge. Do you really want me messing with the girls in this school?"

"Not in the manner I know you're thinking of." She smacked his arm, sending a glare his way. "All you'll do is sit and talk to them. Oh! You can sing for them!"

"No thanks…." He was losing interest again and looked like he was ready to leave. "I'm not big on playing for other people. Renge, I really think this is a horrible idea."

"You could be our bad boy!" She continued. "Tamaki, we could use a bad boy! Since we no longer have Mori or Honey, we need another host." Now she hurried over to Tamaki to try and convince him. "Please, Xavier needs help. He's gotta clean himself up, or his life is over!"

"No it isn't." He called out to her but she brushed it off.

"You can make him an amazing host!" Renge held Tamaki's hands with stars in her eyes. "We can make him perfect!"

"That does sound good." Tamaki was thinking it over. The others sighed. "That's it! Men, we're going to help this poor boy out!"

"Oh hell no." Xavier glared, arms crossed. "Look, blondie, I don't play this shit. I'm not rainbows and butterflies like the rest of you lot."

"You're doing it." Renge told him firmly. "Or I'll tell Uncle. You'll never get out of here."

"What?!" He exclaimed, even angrier now. "That's unfair, Renge. That's fucking bullshit with a capital B." He was starting to get hostile, and Haruhi was wondering if Renge had been right about him. "I'll give it a whirl, though, only because I need to get out of here." He sighed, all his angry seeming to disappear.

"She was right about those mood swings." Hikaru muttered to Kaoru, who nodded his head. Hikaru wasn't very impressed by the blonde male. He was different, that was for sure, but Hikaru didn't find him interesting enough to keep around. "He might be decent to play with for a little while."

"I thought we talked about you two using people as play things." Haruhi glared at the twins. The two, while they were getting better, were still trouble makers. Hikaru smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes. "If you really don't want to do it, Xavier, you don't have to." She turned to look at him, hoping this would make him friendlier to her. She knew what it was like being forced into something.

Xavier tilted his head slightly as he looked at Haruhi. He narrowed his eyes, sensing something was up. Haruhi was way to pretty to be a boy. He decided not to say anything about it though, because he honestly didn't care. "Haruhi, right?" He questioned, making sure he got the name right. "Thanks, but, this is Renge we're talking about here. If she wants something enough, she'll get it, no matter what. That's what happens when you're spoiled rotten. Wish my parents did that with me."

"You were spoiled!" Renge argued and Xavier just looked at her like he wanted to punch her for saying that. "They sent you to another country and let you do whatever you wanted!"

Xavier continued to look at Renge, hoping she would understand what she just said. She didn't, unfortunately.

"That's because I'm older and am capable of taking care of myself." He stood now, ready to go unpack all of his things at Renge's place. "And because they're too busy to even realize what I'm actually doing, which is perfect for me. Now I'm heading back to unpack my shit, so, be good and do whatever you usually do. See you later." He waved and walked towards the door.

"Make sure you take your medicine and don't lock the door to your room!" Renge called after him.

"God I need a fag." He grumbled, slamming the club doors' shut.

"So, that's our newest club member?" The twins chimed together, both not impressed. "Boring!"


	2. He Looks Just Like Me But 6'3

**I decided to upload another chapter because the first one wasn't that long. I really hope you guys are enjoying this! We have so much planned and it's different, but it's going to be so much better than the first go around!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay to be here?" Haruhi questioned as they stood outside of Renge's place. It was large and very blue, but not as large as the other club member's home. Haruhi was sure Renge's home in France was far bigger than this place though.<p>

"Renge invited us over. We need to spend more time with Xavier!" Tamaki was taking this all positively well. Xavier had avoided them the past two weeks, which wasn't that hard since they barely had classes together, if any at all. He showed up to the club maybe twice and always left after an hour, complaining that he 'needed a fag' and he'd be out the door. Haruhi doubted the male even came to school half the time. She chalked it up to him being at a new school and still adjusting, but, if he wanted to be part of the club, he needed to start showing up.

"Hey guys!" Renge swung the door open happily, excited to see them. She pulled Haruhi into the house and the others followed as the maid shut the door. "I'm so happy you guys are here! Yuukio is here too." She told them as a tall female with long black hair came into the hallway.

"Hello." She greeted, accent British and bright blue eyes. "I was on my flight back here when Renge demanded the second I land I head over here." She sighed, looking a little tired. "I didn't know Xavier was here."

"You know him?" Kaoru questioned the girl. Yuukio worked as a model for his mother, so he had known the female for a long time, especially since their parents were close friends as well.

"Of course, Renge is my best friend." She smiled at the blonde girl, who smiled back. "I go to all their family functions. Xavier was always there hiding off somewhere to keep away from everyone. Good to hear he hasn't change." She muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Now, Xavier can put a show and be extremely polite, but only when he feels up to it, which is basically never." Renge complained as she led them up the lush stairs. They walked down a hallway and stopped at a black door. Music was slipping out from under the door, but Haruhi could barely understand the lyrics. "I think his biggest problem is the cussing."

"Which is why we have a spray bottle." Hikaru smirked, squirting it. Yuukio raised her eyebrows, but grinned wickedly.

"Brilliant." She said and put her hand on the knob. She sung the door open and it slammed against the wall.

"The fuck?" Xavier questioned, sitting up in bed. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and the music was on full blast.

"No smoking in the house!" Renge shouted as they entered the room.

"No coming in my fucking room!" He shouted over the music, swinging his long legs off the bed. He put out the cigarette in the ashtray by his bed and grabbed a remote, turning the music down. "I'm busy. What do you want?"

"Ah, busy, eh?" Yuukio put her hands on her hips and Haruhi looked around the room. It was large and a total mess. His bed was large and unmade, with pillows everywhere. Surprisingly, it barely smelled of smoke, but that could be because he had air fresheners plugged in the outlets around the room and the two large windows were open, letting fresh air in. He had a guitar on his computer chair and a bookcase full of CDS by his computer. His gray walls were covered with posters and pictures with a large red fluffy rug in the center of the room, adding color to it.

"Ah, Yuukio." He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back. "Lovely to see you again. How have you been?"

"Wonderful as usual. I see you're still a mess." She told him and he gave her a forced smile.

"Good you see you're one too. Still got that aggression problem?" He was toying with her now. Her cheeks got red, but Kaoru patted her shoulder. She took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"Unlike you, I'm getting help for my problems."

"Are you telling me sex and alcohol aren't solutions?" He laughed at this and approached her. While Yuukio was tall, he still beat her by a few inches. "It is great to see you though, you look good. You know, out of Renge's two friends, you are my favorite."

"That's only because the other friend is your ex-girlfriend." Yuukio rolled her eyes, not being charmed by the blond male. "So you're becoming a host?"

"Unfortunately. Didn't know you attended this school?" He questioned confused. He could have sworn the female was privately tutored.

"No, I don't. I work for Kaoru and Hikaru's mother, and sometimes I tag along to the Host Club. It's very enjoyable and relaxing." She explained. "I didn't realize you got kicked out of your last school."

"Ha, you are funny." He looked only slightly amused now. "But you've met my father, so I don't have to explain why I'm here. Though, however, I do want an explanation for why you lot are here….in my room." His expression darkened and he wanted them out of his room.

"We're here to train you on being a host!" Tamaki exclaimed and Xavier just looked at him with a blank face.

"Fuck no." He replied and was sprayed in the face with water by Hikaru. He stepped back, startled by it. He wiped his face off and glared at Hikaru. "The fuck is your problem?!" He was squirted again and this time he snatched the bottle from the male. "I'm not an animal!"

"Well you act like one." Hikaru took the bottle back from the male.

"And how would you know it?" Xavier questioned. "Which one are you again?" He couldn't tell them apart, nor did he have the desire to. He brushed it off before Hikaru had time to reply and walked over to his bedroom door. "Out losers."

"It's my home!" Renge stomped her foot, not letting Xavier act like this.

"Renge, it's not a good day for this." He was starting to get tired now. He woke up feeling awful and the last thing he wanted was to spend time with the club. "It's a bad day. Give me a break."

"It's always a bad day!" Renge whined, starting to get bratty. "Everytime I came to visit you it was a 'bad day'. You can't always be having bad days here." She was frustrated, but Xavier looked to be the same way.

"I bet you I can." He nodded to the door. "I got illegal things to do." He said and Haruhi was sure it was a joke with the way he smirked at them.

"Nope." Yuukio told him, shaking her head, taking charge. "Xavier, I know you hate to be here, you have things to do, like smoke and listen to music like the pompous asshole you are, but, it's time to be social and actual try to enjoy yourself and fix yourself."

Xavier really hated Yuukio sometime. The girl always knew Xavier's weak spots and made sure she pointed them out, but, he did the same thing to her. They somehow could relate to each other, even though they had different problems and handled them very differently.

"Fine fine, what do you lot want from me?" He questioned, walking over to his bed. He sat down on it, pushing his laptop away. "No one just waltzes into my room for a chat, yeah? I'm quite dull to have a neat lil' chat with."

"You play music, right?" Renge questioned, inching towards their request.

"I play music? Yeah, Renge, I do play music." He rolled his eyes at how she asked the question. "You know that. I went to a Fine Arts school. Why?"

"We need you to perform at a party we're hosting." She told him and they all knew he was going to say no. "Come on, Xavier, you're part of the club!"

"I've been here two weeks. You've given me no time to actually adjust before you throw me out there into this weird club." He didn't seem too aggressive as he said this, but Haruhi and the others knew, even after knowing him for two weeks, his moods changed quickly. "Look, Renge, I can't just go up and sing and perform."

"Why not?!" Renge whined, wanting her cousin to help them.

"For one, don't have my band." He told her, holding a finger up. "Two, you lot won't like my songs." He added another finger. "Thirdly, I can't just sing, you know? I gotta be in the mood, and I just….am not. I'm a bit knackered out at this point in time."

"What if we get your band over here?" Kyoya questioned and the group saw Xavier perk up at this. In the time they knew him, he never seemed so interested before.

"You not taking a piss outta me, are ya?" He questioned, tilting his head. "Eh, if you get them over here, all three, I'll do it. When is this little party?"

"In about two weeks. Can you four handle it?" Kyoya raised his eyebrows, almost as if he was challenging Xavier. The male smirked, ready to take on the black haired male.

"We've handled worse. 'Course we'll fuckin' blow ya minds." He chuckled and actually smiled, seeming to be in a good mood now. "Maybe I'll show up to the club more often." He reached for another cigarette and patted around the sheets for his lighter. "You do something for me, I might prove to be useful to you, yeah?" He directed this to Kyoya mostly, eyebrows raised. "Pops let me on to how your family works. Guess I'm not as useless as you thought?" He found the lighter and cupped his cigarette, lighting it effortlessly. He took a long drag and exhaled, blowing the smoke away from the group.

"Only until those kill you." Kyoya grumbled, disgust all over his face.

"That won't be an exciting death. I need something more…surprising." He nodded his head at this, cigarette in between his fingers now. "Anything else you wanted?"

Yuukio snatched the spray bottle and sprayed his cigarette, putting it out. "We're going to make you a proper host. No cursing, no smoking, no sex or drug or alcohol stories." She ordered as he glared at her. "I'm not afraid of you, Zavy. I've known you for far too long." She nodded her head, ready for anything the male was going to throw at her. "It's time to get your shit in order, yeah? You will be polite to these girls and act like the gentleman you were raised to be! I know your mother would frown to see you act like this."

"Mum knows how I act and clearly she does not give a fuck." He glanced at his cigarette, angry that she had destroyed it. He tossed it into the trash and looked up at her from his spot on the bed. "I'll be polite to the ladies, because I always am." He told her and she rolled her eyes at this part. "But my stories are mostly those containing alcohol and sex."

She continued to argue with him as the twins wondered around the room. Hikaru quickly took interest in the CD collection. It was mostly English and American bands, but he recognized a few of the bands. He wanted to get to know Xavier, because he seemed like he could be fun, but his piss poor attitude and personality turned Hikaru off. He glanced to Haruhi, who was next to him, looking at the CDs with interest. She looked at him and smiled, and Hikaru blushed, looking back to the CDs.

"You have a lot." Haruhi directed this to Xavier, who had stopped arguing with Yuukio when he noticed their interest in the CDs. "Guess you really like CDs?"

Tamaki whined as Renge and Kyoya pulled him out of the room to discuss the party and so Renge could get the contact information for Xavier's friends.

"I do, music is my life. You interested?" He questioned, approaching her.

"Sort of. I've been looking for new music I suppose." Haruhi told him, straightening her shirt. Since they were at Renge's, she had to wear one of her more gender neutral shirts. It fit loosely, so she was pulling at it constantly, trying to keep it straight.

"What are you into?" He walked up behind her now, glancing at the CDs she was looking at. Hikaru noted how he smelled like vanilla, mixed with smoke. He was tall, even compared to Hikaru, and next to Haruhi he looked like a giant. He glared at Xavier, but the male didn't seem to notice.

"Anything, honestly. I just listen to the radio." She shrugged and looked back to him, not intimidated by him at all. She had seen how he acted around school. He was polite to his teachers, held doors open for girls, and even helped a kid or two reach the high shelves of books in the library. He had his own personal issues to face and sure, he wasn't handling them well, but that wasn't Haruhi's business.

"Here." He reached over and slid a CD out of it's place before he handed it to her. "They're my current favorite."

"The 1975?" She questioned, looking at the simple black CD case.

"Yeah. British indie pop band. You'll have to look up the lyrics to understand them, but I like their mellow sound yet complicated lyrics. If you want more poppy but still rock, I suggest All Time Low. Depends on what you want." He shrugged, looking at her as she looked over the CD. "Depends on what you relate to more. I relate to these guys best, but, you might something more…I don't know."

"You know, if you showed up to the club more than twice a week, I could get more music suggestions from you." Haruhi told him, glancing at him. He looked at her, then back up, like he was thinking.

"Alright, mate, I'll give the club a go, only because you look like you need help in the music area." He shrugged and Haruhi smirked victoriously. "Guess I'll have to try and befriend you all…."

"With that attitude?" Hikaru questioned, glancing at Xavier, who was looking at him. "You're kind of an asshole."

"Renge's told me about all of you." He turned from them, heading back over to his bed, where he phone was. "'Haruhi is the cutest, I love him so much!' and 'Tamaki can be such a baby sometimes!' and we can't forget, 'the twins are demons, but they keep the guests coming and the twincest is amazing!'." He imitated Renge with a fake smile on his face. Once he was done, he laughed and picked up his phone. "I don't know, I'm a little interested in the twincest. You ever sleep with a pair of twins?"

"Xavier!" Yuukio's face was red as the twins smirked at each other and back to the model.

"Having two loves is better than one." The twins said together, making Xavier laugh.


	3. Run Run Away From The Boys In Blue

**Reviews, favorites, and follows! They just make me so happy! We're going to try our hardest to not let yall down, so let us know what you think!**

**Love you guys so much!**

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday afternoon when Xavier came through the doors of the club. He looked around, settling for putting his bag up in the club closet and coming back out when he heard Renge speaking.<p>

"Yo." He mumbled as he came out of the room. Renge looked shocked to see him, but ran over to him, hugging him.

"I knew you loved me!" She squealed and he patted her back, making a face.

"I showed up to the club and I get rewarded with a hug?" He questioned, his words dry. "Is this going to be an everyday thing? I truly hope not."

"Why? You not into showing affection?" Hikaru questioned, smirking at the blond, who walked past him to the couch.

"You got that one right." He plopped down and yawned, ready for a nap. "Not really. I don't like hand holding or cuddling It's a tad disgusting." He stuck out his tongue, putting his arms on the back of the couch, getting comfortable. "I hear you and your brother do that a lot, so I'll try to look away and not make disgusted faces."

"You must be popular with the ladies." Hikaru grumbled, approaching the male with his arms crossed. Kaoru gave his brother a look as he handed Yuukio her normal cup of tea. The two twins had learned a lot over the past year. While they were still extremely close, they tried to not always be stuck together. It was Haruhi's suggestion, and it was working okay.

"Actually, I sort of am. Not these types of ladies, of course. I'm a bit past the hand holding and cute kisses stage unlike the rest of you lot." He nodded towards Yuukio, who was laughing with Kaoru. "I'm just not as posh as you lads, I suppose." He looked back to Hikaru. "You're Hikaru, right? You two part your hair differently, eh?"

"Yes. I'm the better looking twin." He joked and Kaoru shot him a look. "Oh, Kaoru, you know I'm joking." He went over to his brother as a few guests into the room. They turned their brotherly love on in an instant, making the guests squeal and making Xavier nod his head, slightly impressed.

"Are you officially part of the club now, Xavier?" A guest asked, approaching him. The others looked at him, wondering how he'd do.

"Seems I am, love." He instantly turned on the charm, smiling at her. She had long brown hair and bright brown eyes. "You want to sit with me? I'd love to have someone as cute as you next to me." The girl turned red and nodded her head eagerly. He scooted over and she hurriedly sat down next to him, enchanted by him. He glanced behind him at Tamaki and Renge, nodding his head.

"Told you, he can be quiet the charmer when he wants to be." Renge told the others, whose mouths were open. "I think the accent helps."

"This is ridiculous." Haruhi grumbled at how easily Xavier was able to fool the girl. A few seconds ago he was talking about how he hated things of that nature, but now he was doing it, charming the pants off of the young first year. "How can he do it so easily?"

"Well, Haruhi, that's what he was raised to do, basically." Yuukio said, stirring some sugar into her tea. "He was raised to become a businessman and find a wife that was of high social standing. Just because he's strayed from that path doesn't mean he still doesn't have the skill to be a total gentleman." Yuukio was right about that. "Plus, Renge really was right. When Xavier feels like it, he can be a gentleman and a decent human being. He wasn't always like he is, you know?"

"Really?" Hikaru questioned, surprised. "Thought he was born an asshole."

"Not at all. He was a cute child." Yuukio sipped her tea happily, enjoying it as she tried to relax. "But, things happen when you get older. It's stressful, you two know that. Some break under the pressure." She sounded so sure of herself, and Haruhi was very sure that Yuukio knew exactly what happened to Xavier. "All I'm saying is….and I know I'm very rough on him, but that's because I have a right to be, is try and not get turned off by how he acts….he's not…all bad." She shook her head. "Now, go have fun." She shoo'd them off and Haruhi walked by Xavier, who now had three guests sitting with him as he told them a story about how he and his roommate back in England got lost in Manchester one night.

He glanced to Haruhi, catching her staring at him. "Problem, mate?" He questioned, stopping his story.

"Oh, Haruhi!" A girl exclaimed. "Have you heard this story? Xavier is so funny! I'm glad you guys decided to make him a host. Y-You're still my favorite though!" Her face got red, hoping Haruhi wasn't mad at her.

"No, I don't think I've heard the story. Oh, don't worry. I know, Xavier is pretty interesting, right?" She smiled at the girl, who just smiled widely back, inwardly squealing. Haruhi looked to Xavier, who actually had pink cheeks, a little embarrassed. He glanced at Haruhi, but looked away quickly when he saw Haruhi smiling at him. "Well, do you ladies mind if I sit down and join you?"

"That's fine!" The guests cheered together, excited. Haruhi came around the couch and sat down, making the guests smile.

"So, continue." One guest told Xavier, who glanced to Haruhi before looking back to her.

"So, I'm with William in the middle of this darkly lit street and we only have maybe a few pounds on us. He's basically black out drunk and I'm carrying him on my back." He continued and Haruhi listened in, actually interested. "So this car pulls up and this guy rolls down the window at us. He thinks that I'm this guy that owes him money. Of course I'm not, I owe no one any money." He shook his head with a sigh. "So this guy starts screaming at me and William keeps groaning, so I just take off running. I dodge down this dark alley and oh my god, this lady of the night is there." He smirked and kind of chuckled as one of the girls gave him a confused look. "A prostitute was there and she's not a pretty one. She's pissed because I scared off her client. So she wants me to pay her for making her lose a source of income."

"Is this story appropriate?" Kyoya questioned, but the twins shushed him, now interested in the story, along with their guests.

"So this lady is screaming at me, along with the dudes behind me that got out of their car, and William is coming to and is wondering why I'm trying to get a blow job from this ugly old hag with him on my back." He continued and Tamaki just stared at him as he told the story. "So I got some drug lords behind me and this nasty crusty lady demanding money, so I just brush past her and push her into this dudes and tell her they've got the pounds and just took off down this ally. Then, William is complaining how bumpy this journey is and he's about to throw up."

"What happened?!" A guest asked, leaning in.

"So we get out of the alley, and the car with the other druggies are there, so I bolt over the street and almost get hit by a taxi. I slide down the railing into the tube and jumped over the ticket toll because I don't have money to pay for both of us and I almost lose William in this process, but he's holding on for dear life and the lady of the night and druggies are literally right behind us. So I practically throw myself into the train before the doors shut. William rolls off my back and slams into the other side and I'm on the floor groaning because I definitely messed my leg up, but we're safe and actually on the right train home." He told them, nodding his head. "Of course after we get back to the dorm William is puking and I'm the only one awake to take care of him, but, yeah, that's what happens when you get lost in Manchester at night."

"Do you have any more fun stories with William?" A guest asked and Xavier frowned, thinking about it. "Did something happen?"

"Ah, William was a good mate, we had fun together. That story happened when we fifteen and we had been roommates all year so we had tons of stories between us. His parents were great and I really liked the kid." He shrugged and Haruhi was wondering if this story had a tragic end. "We didn't get paired up as roommates the next year, which didn't matter too much since I was going off to America but I hit up this party before I left and found him….uh….I don't know if this is a fun story to tell." He glanced at the girls. "He doesn't die so that's the end."

"Wait, what happened?" Hikaru questioned, wanting to know. Xavier made a face and glanced to Tamaki and Renge, not sure if it was a good idea to tell the end of that story.

"How about I tell you loves 'bout the time my best mate Isaac and I almost missed our flight to America?" He questioned and the girls seemed to forget about William and were now interested in this story.

* * *

><p>"So what happened to William?" Haruhi asked when the last guest left the club room. Xavier had a cart full of tea cups that he was about to push to the back when she joined him.<p>

"Yo lil' dove." He greeted, glancing over to her and she looked surprised at the pet name. "Nothin' too bad. Sure you won't find it interesting."

"But I want to know…it's bad, isn't it?" She questioned and followed him into the back, where he left the cups and walked back out, Haruhi still following him. "And dove?"

"Dove fits you. You're very girl like for a boy, you know that?" He questioned and everyone in the club froze, except for Renge and Yuukio, who agreed. "Anyway, William is alive. I went to this fuckin' party that was 'bout to get busted any second by the feds and this bloke was snorting coke off a stripper's stomach." He said bluntly and Haruhi's eyebrows shot up. "He fucking over dosed. His heart stopped and the ambulance almost didn't make it. He was so lucky I called them or he would've been dead. His mum was in the waiting room of the hospital crying her eyes out. That's why I don't do those heavy drugs."

"How can you say it so calmly?!" Haruhi questioned, wondering if Xavier was heartless.

"It's just how I am sometimes. It's the medication, it mellows everything out." He shook his head with a blank look. "I was pretty shaken, but what else would I be with one of me best mate's dying in my arms? No one even cared. People over dosed all the time at these things. He's getting the help he needs now. He's okay. He's alive." He shrugged and went to grab his bag out of their closest. "It's way I never do hard drugs."

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed, frustrated. The book she needed, as usual, was on the very top shelf. She missed Mori right about now. He always was able to get the books she needed down. She needed to do more research for her roman history project that she was teamed up with Hikaru on. She felt a little bad, since he and Kaoru got spilt up, but neither minded too much. The past year that had been working on trying to do some things separately and at least try to let others in and grow up some. They were going to be sixteen in a few months so they needed to branch out more.<p>

"Need help, dove?" Xavier questioned, startling her. She turned around quickly, seeing him reach up and grab a book for her. "What?"

"You just startled me." She mumbled, taking the book from with him a small smile. Xavier had been friendlier to her over the past few days. He was still warming up to the others, but, as long as they made an effort, he made one too.

"Sorry. You need anything else?" He questioned, looking back at the shelf.

"Actually….yes…" She said and began pointing out the books. He grabbed every single one of them, and actually helped her to a table since there were so many. He sat down with her and laid his head on the table, closing his eyes as she opened a book. "Don't you have things to study for?"

"Bare minimal." Was all he said for a minute. She waited for more until she thought he fell asleep and went to read her books. "All I have to do…is graduate, then I am home free to do as I please."

"And what do you want to do?" She questioned, eying him. He moved his head and opened his eyes so he was looking at her. His gray eyes were cloudy and he looked exhausted.

"Play in my band. Sing. Make the crowds scream my name." He smiled and closed his eyes again. "You like the CD?" He changed the topic, not wanting to talk about the future. It worried him.

"I do. You were right, I did have to look up the lyrics…"

"He's a bit muffled at times. It's the accent. I got more of their stuff, like extra songs and Eps if you want them. I'll burn all their stuff to a CD so you can keep it." He opened one eye and saw her smile at him and he furrowed his brows, thinking. He shook the thought off, because it was silly.

"Thank you." She told him and he closed his eye again and seemed to actually fall asleep. She got to work on preparing for the project, waiting for Hikaru.

He entered the library a half hour later and felt a pang of jealously when he saw Xavier sitting with Haruhi. It subsided when he saw the boy was asleep and he sat down across from him, setting his bag by his feet. "Sorry I was late. Boss tried to get me to agree to this awful theme for the club later on today."

"No problem. I try to avoid Senpai when I can." Haruhi chuckled and slid some papers and a book over to him. "I went ahead and did an outline." She spoke and her hand brushed against Hikaru's. Xavier cracked an eye open to see Hikaru blush at this.

"T-Thanks…that's…awesome." Hikaru mumbled a reply, suddenly looking nervous. "I found a few websites." He pulled out his laptop and booted it up before sliding it over to Haruhi. They worked in silence for a little while and Xavier watched as Hikaru continued to sneak looks at Haruhi. He smirked to himself before snuggling back into the inside of his arm and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Come on." Haruhi shook Xavier, trying to get him up so they wouldn't miss the club.<p>

"Mona, c'mon…" He groaned, swatting her hand away. Haruhi and Hikaru looked at each other, confused. Haruhi shook him again, tickling his neck. "Monique!" He shrieked and shot his head up, trying to get away from her fingers. He rubbed his neck and opened his eyes, in a slight daze. "Uh…" He mumbled, his vision a little blurry. He blinked a few times, straightening it all out, and stared at the two.

"Who is Mona?" Hikaru questioned as Xavier yawned and stretched.

"Mona?" He questioned, stopping mid stretch to look at the twin. "Uh…..my ex girlfriend. Why?" He stood and grabbed his back, pulling it over his shoulder.

"I was trying to wake you up and you called me her name." Haruhi explained and he shrugged.

"You two sound a bit the same. Plus, she'd always tickle me to wake me up. She was very touchy feely." He didn't seem to want to talk about her, which wasn't all that surprising. People didn't tend to want to talk about their exes. He stayed quiet during their walk to the club room, opting not to join Haruhi and Hikaru's mindless chit chat.

* * *

><p>He quickly poured himself a cup of tea and dumped two spoonful's of sugar in it, stirring it around as he yawned again. "That's a lot of sugar." Yuukio mumbled as he did this, eying his drink. She knew the rest of them didn't have to watch their figure like she did, but, it was still unhealthy.<p>

"I need all the sweetness I can get." He told her, smirking as he sipped his tea. "I don't have to watch my weight like you. Sad tale of the model."

"Hey now, I do enjoy my job very much. I get to see a lot of places and meet a lot of people. Better than sitting on my arse smoking." She chided, the two starting their usual banter. This happened every day now, and the club was expecting it. The two forces just collided. Yuukio always had something to say and Xavier's come backs hit her pretty spot on. If they argued enough, Yuukio's nose would start to bleed from stress. It was a little entertaining.

"Come on you two." Kaoru sighed, trying to get them to stop, as he usual did. He was trying to help Yuukio with her aggressiveness, but Xavier made it tough for him to help her. Kaoru got Yuukio away from the blond male and took her over to her usual table, pouring her tea for her.

"Kaoru is sweet for trying to help Yuukio." Tamaki nodded his head, smiling as Kaoru attempted to calm Yuukio down before her nose began to bleed.

"I believe he might fancy her." Xavier said, watching the two. "I think she fancies him as well, they're just…awkward….just like the rest of you."

"Sorry we're not 'love experts'." Hikaru grumbled, ready to pounce on Xavier if he made a bad comment about Kaoru.

"I'm definitely not a 'love' expert. I'm decent with relationships but love is not my area." He waved off that idea. "Sex is my area."

"None of us need help there." Haruhi told him, shaking her head. "I think they're cute together. Probably just in that awkward stage of not knowing what to do. I think they're both still growing as people, but I'm sure they could help each other grow." This made Xavier laugh, shaking his head.

"Gee, you do sound like Mona…..but ya kinda sound like Stella too." He thought about it.

"Why do you always compare me to your ex girlfriends?" Haruhi asked, wondering if he caught on that she was a girl. She wanted to tell him, but, Tamaki bribed her with fancy tuna.

She loved fancy tuna so much.

"Stella ain't my past girl, she's one of my best mates. Happens she's a bird, but can't I have friends that are girls without any sexual relations with 'em?" He questioned, twirling his spoon in his cup. "She's my drummer. She's so excited to meet you all and go to that party. She's firecracker." He smirked, thinking of the girl.

"A bird?" Haruhi questioned. A lot of the British slang Xavier used tripped her up. She went and looked a lot of it up to help her understand him better.

"Bird means a young woman." Kyoya told her. "They'll be here next week. Stella, Vincent, and Isaac, right?" He questioned, making sure he got them.

"Vinny, not Vincent, but yeah, that's the group." He nodded his head, seeming to be in a very good mood now. "Best mates a lad could have."


	4. Fixated On The Girl With The Soft Sound

**There is a piano version of 'Six Feet Under The Stars' by All Time Low somewhere on the internet. I have it in my itunes.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! 3 I'm just really happy people are liking this so I keep updating it really fast. Gah I just love this story so much!**

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday and it was beautiful outside, so Tamaki demanded the windows be opened. The fresh June air came in and Xavier settled down on his usual couch, beginning to doze off as the guests arrived.<p>

"Xavier, Kyoya tells me you will be performing at the party next Saturday!" A guest exclaimed, sitting down on the couch, waking him. He looked a little dazed for a second, but she just found it adorable. "Would you maybe sing a song today?"

"You want me to sing you a song?" He raised his eyebrows, surprised by the request. "Eh…" He mumbled, thinking it over. It had been a while since he had really sang for anybody. He just hadn't been feeling like it lately. It just didn't feel right without his friends.

"He only sings if he's in a 'mood'." Renge rolled her eyes to the others, annoyed with her cousin.

"Sure, I guess. I'm in a decent mood." This surprised Renge as her cousin looked around. "We got a piano around here?" He stood as Tamaki excitedly showed him over to the piano. "Don't expect some deep emotional song now." He glanced to the others, sitting down. He cracked his fingers and thought for a second, trying to decide a song. "Hm…I've never planned this one on piano, but I'll give it a go. It's called 'Six Feet Under The Stars'." He said and started to play, focusing in on the keys. While he could play, the guitar and his voice were the instruments he was best at.

"Sounds pretty." The guest smiled, happy he was playing.

"_Time to lay claim to the evidence, fingerprints sold me out, but our footprints washed away from the docks downtown. It's been getting late for days and I think myself deserving of a little time off. We can kick it here for hours and just mouth off about the world and how we know it's going straight to hell. Pass me another bottle, honey. The Jager's so sweet but if it keeps you around then I'm down!" _He sang slowly, obviously slowing the song down and making it seem more like a ballad.

Everyone in the club stopped what they were doing, turning their heads to Xavier as he sang. The others didn't expect that voice to come out of him. It was rough, but deep and emotional, like he meant every word he was singing.

"Told you he could sing." Renge smirked at the others and Yuukio nodded her head in agreement. Why did no one believe the two girls?

"_Meet me on Thames Street! I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time. In the cold you look so fierce, but I'm warm enough because the tension's like a fire. We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes and like a bad movie, I'll drop a line. Fall in the grave I've been digging myself but there's room for two. Six feet under the stars!" _He continued, watching the keys carefully as he did so.

"Oh, wow.." Haruhi mumbled in awe. Xavier looked so into the song, like it was one of his own. Music was totally his element. She watched him until he was done. He got up and strode back over to his guest, like nothing happened.

"Was that to your liking, love?" He questioned and the girl squealed happily, loving it.

"It was beautiful! You sang with such emotions!" She was going all over the place and Xavier looked amused at her reaction. He wasn't really expecting her to love it that much.

"How did I really do, dove?" He questioned, knowing Haruhi would give an honest opinion.

"It was decent." Hikaru grumbled, cutting Haruhi off before she could even open her mouth. He looked a little jealous. Xavier shot him a look. He had barely spoken to Hikaru, but obviously the twin disliked him. Haruhi ignored him and shoved the twin off, telling him to go play with Kaoru and entertain his guests.

"She's right, you did really well." She agreed with the guest, who was so happy right now she could die. "You sang that so well. I didn't know you had that good of a voice."

"Thanks. Been training since I was a kid. Haven't really sang much lately so it's good to know I'm not too rusty." He shrugged and turned his attention back to his guest, a smile on his face. "Wish I could always want to sing. It's enjoyable." He had forgotten how nice it felt.

"You should sing all the time!" The guest told him and he shook his head, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing is that easy, love." He told her and glanced back to Haruhi before looking to the guest once more. "But if you keep sitting with me I'm sure my mood will definitely improve." He put his arms on the back of the couch and her face went red, enchanted by him.

"You're so full of it." Haruhi muttered as she walked behind the couch.

"Ah, dove, don't get your panties in a bunch. You know, I like you." He told Haruhi, smirking as Tamaki and Hikaru glared at him. "You're really cute too."

"Oh gee!" The guest squealed and Xavier chuckled at her.

"He's not as cute as you though, love." He turned his attention back to his guest now, nodding at Haruhi as she walked off.

* * *

><p>"You know, Xavier, you kind of remind me of my boyfriend." A girl with short black hair said. Her name was Misaki. She was a third year, like Tamaki, Kyoya, and Xavier. She was one of Xavier's regulars and had a cute button nose with green eyes. She was extremely smart and while she didn't get carried away like the other girls, she still loved the club.<p>

"John, right?" Xavier's other regular guest, Abby, questioned. She had long brown hair and eyes, and had been faithful to Xavier since he started coming to the club. She adored his accent and as a first year, she got carried away the most.

The two girls always sat with him, no matter what. He enjoyed them and was always happy to see them, even outside of the club. They were some of the only ones who approached him in the hallways or at lunch. He tended to scare a few others away, he blamed it on his hair and lip ring…plus his overall face.

"You got a bloke?" He questioned Misaki. "One like me? Ah, love, you don't want one like me."

"He's a little imitating, like you." She told him, sighing as she sat her tea cup down. "Yes, John is his name. He's very sweet and caring, but he's a tad quiet and he has a scary face. At first I wasn't sure about him, but, I was arranged to marry him, so I decided to give him a chance." She smiled widely at this, thinking about him. "He's so perfect. He's the sweetest boy in this school, and he plays saxophone. It's so soothing and beautiful."

"He plays sax, yeah?" Xavier's eyes lit up at this and Misaki smiled back.

"Yes. Would you possibly befriend him?" She questioned. "I didn't think it'd be an issue for you. He loves music, just like you, and it's what he wants to do with his life. I just don't think he knows how to make friends."

"Consider it done, love." He winked at her. "My mates will be coming in soon, so, maybe he'll play with us next weekend at the party?"

"That'll be lovely!" She grabbed his hands, excited. "Really, thank you. You're so sweet!" Xavier's face went red at this, embarrassed at it.

"A-Alright love, settle down." He mumbled, glancing around. Hikaru and Kaoru were watching him, both smirking at his red face. He wasn't used to these types of girls calling him such nice things. He liked these girls and he wanted them happy. "I'll see what I can do with ya bloke."

He felt the twins come up behind him and turned slowly, seeing them standing there, smirking at him. "Little Zavy flushed?"

"Bug off." He waved them off, trying to get his face back to its normal color. "She is just adorable." He referred back to the guest, making her smile. "What lad wouldn't get flustered over such a beautiful bird?" He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach when he looked at her green eyes. They were a soft forest green and when she smiled at him the feeling in his gut got worse.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked, putting her hand on his knee. She noticed how he seemed to zone out and frown suddenly.

"Not feeling too hot. Sorry loves I need to go." He stood quickly, smiling apologetically at them. He went to grab his bag and left the club without saying another word.

"Did….did I do something wrong?" Misaki questioned, wondering if she upset him.

"He's dramatic." Renge told her, quick to make the guest feel better. "Don't you worry about him. He's probably just excited because today is Friday and his best friends are arriving today!"

* * *

><p>"Renge, are you alright?" Yuukio asked Monday afternoon in the club. The model had been busy all weekend and wasn't able to have a proper conversation with her best friend, and she could tell Renge was worried about something.<p>

"Where's Xavier?" Haruhi questioned, looking around. She thought she would've gotten a text from the male that weekend, because he liked to text her about music, but she heard nothing from him. Renge was looking pale but also frustrated.

"Urg! He makes me so angry!" She exclaimed, fire coming out of her mouth. Tamaki hid behind Kyoya, scared. "So I get home Friday, expecting to see him there with his friends, but, no. He's not there. Neither are they." She crossed her arms and huffed. "A maid tells me that he came home, packed his backpack and told he he'd be fine and not to bother calling him. With that he was out the door and he hadn't been home since!"

"What?!" Tamaki exclaimed, now coming out of his hiding spot. How could their newest member disappear like that!? "Where is he!?"

"Oh, now? Now he's at home, sleeping away with them! He got in early this morning, right before I left for school. I should have made him come, but, I can't get him to do anything. They apparently took off and went to all these different places around Japan to 'explore'. I understand its summer vacation for them, but Xavier has his studies! Plus, he just can't up and leave!"

"I want to say I'm surprised…." Yuukio grumbled, patting Renge's back. "I'm going over there right now to talk to him." She puffed up her chest, angry. Xavier couldn't just leave like that! He had people that were going to worry about him, and he had to stop being selfish. He needed to learn how to at least be slightly responsible and be accountable for his actions.

"We're coming." The twins said together. Hikaru was into going for the entertainment, Kaoru more so to make sure no one was injured.

"I guess we're all going." Kyoya said as he glanced to the others.

* * *

><p>Xavier's head was killing him, but that was probably the whiskey. He groaned, sitting up, surprised to find himself in his own bed. A male with blue hair that fell in his face, Isaac, was on the loveseat couch he had in his room. Stella, the pinked haired girl was curled up on his soft and fuzzy red rug on the floor, and Vinny, a tall, built, short haired brunette was in the bed next to him.<p>

He stumbled out of bed and over to Stella, gently and slowly picking her up. He was a bit out of it, but he was able to carry her out of his room and into the guest room, setting her down on the bed. Her things had been brought to the room already by the maids, so he didn't have to worry about that. He walked back into his room, swatting at Isaac. "Go to your room." He told the male, who groaned. "You'll be more comfy."

"We're never listening to you again." Isaac got up, brushing past Xavier as he left the room. Xavier smirked, but shut the door after him. He trudged over to his bed and collapsed onto it, waking Vinny.

"Your breath smells awful." Vinny muttered as Xavier looked at him, gray eyes still glazed over. "You drank too much last night."

"I always drink too much according to you." Xavier told him. "I got them into their own rooms…..Renge will be home soon…" He laid back down, wanting to go back to sleep. They had stayed up all night and made it home just before crashing in his room.

"I'm usually right." Vinny told him as Xavier laid back down. "Then go to sleep. You'll have hell to pay when you wake up. Told you it was a bad idea."

"All my…ideas….are bad….ac…cording to you…" Xavier drifted off as he spoke, and was out cold before Vinny could reply.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" Yuukio screamed as she slammed Xavier's bedroom door open. Xavier and Vinny both shot up and tumbled out of bed into a heap of sheets and a tangled mess on the floor. "Uh…" She noticed another boy and suddenly wondered if she interrupted something.<p>

"Hello, Vinny." Renge said as she saw the male pop his head out of the mess on the floor.

"Afternoon, Renge!" He called back as he tried to detangle himself.

"Fuck off." They heard Xavier as Vinny pulled the sheets off. Xavier appeared, hair going everywhere, dark bags under his bloodshot eyes. Vinny looked refreshed and in a good mood, the opposite of Xavier. "More sleep." He took hold of Vinny's arm, refusing to let go.

"Dude, come on." Vinny grumbled, shaking him off. "You're making me have a bad first impression!" Vinny looked to the group and back to his friend. "You're pathetic hung over, you know that?"

"I'm _always_ pathetic so that insult won't work on me." Xavier let him go and sat up, glaring at the group. "Why are you here in my room? I could've been having hot sex for all you lot know."

"We were not." Vinny slapped Xavier over the back of the head, sending the blond in a fit of groans to the floor. He stood now, leaving Xavier on the floor as he approached the group. He had green eyes and short, spiked up brown hair. He was tan with muscled arms and legs. He looked to be one of those guys that worked out every day. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Vinny." He shook their hands as they introduced themselves. He kept a smile on his face even as Xavier cursed at him.

"Vinny is the one that made sure Xavier didn't die while he was in America." Renge said, seeming to like Vinny.

"Good morning…" A girl with bright pink hair said as she came into the room. She was rubbing her face and froze when she saw the whole group. "Uh…I didn't know there was an audience."

"This is Stella. Stella, this is the club." Vinny told her and she looked to him before back to them.

"…..OH!" It hit her and she was shaking their hands immediately. "Sorry, I'm spacy when I wake up and I wasn't in the right mindset! So sorry for being rude!" She was smiling as well, and they wondered how Xavier had such polite friends. "Oh my god, Xavier, you didn't tell me Yuukio Kingsly went to your school!" She exclaimed when she shook hands with Yuukio. "I'm such a huge fan! You look so stunning in whatever you wear!"

"Why are you yelling?" They all turned to Isaac, who looked annoyed. "Oh." He looked to the club and then to Xavier, who was still on the floor.

"This is the club! And look! It's Yuukio, Isaac!" Stella exclaimed, excited. Isaac just looked at the club, nodded his head, and went over to help Xavier up.

"I actually don't go to the school. I just do work nearby and come join the club sometimes. It's so lovely to meet a fan!" Yuukio was probably more excited than Stella was at this.

"Okay, introductions are out of the way." Xavier was standing now, seeming more in touch with reality. "Why are you in my room?"

"I was going to get on to you for just skipping out and not letting Renge know where you were, but your friend is a darling!" Yuukio was far too good in a mood to yell at Xavier and was more focused on Stella.

"I'm almost eighteen I can do as I please. We went out to go have fun." Xavier shrugged, walking over to the group. "None of you lot were worried about me, so don't pretend you were." He brushed his hair out of his face. He was sort of right, but, they hadn't even known he had disappeared, so it wasn't very fair.

"Don't be so reckless." Haruhi told him, crossing her arms. "You're part of this club now, so you can't go disappearing on us. You made a commitment to show up to the club, and you left early Friday and didn't show up at all today."

"Sorry, Dove, but was I really that missed?" He looked grouchy and Haruhi knew she had to tread carefully. "Me leaving Friday was a tad rude, so I apologize for that, sort of, but, I was busy and Mondays are boring for the club. I need to have fun with these idiots before they had back to the states. It'll be a while before I get to join them for my summer break."

"Next time tell us, or at least Renge, where you're going. You had her worried sick." Haruhi was taking care of the lecturing quite well, and Renge and Yuukio were both impressed by this. More so impressed that Xavier was actually listening to the host.

"I'll try my hardest, though we had no clue where we were going. We just picked a place on the map." He yawned and cracked his back, wanting to go back to bed. "So, yay, you are all here and you know my best mates. Jolly good time." This was dripping with sarcasm.

"I wanted to see Yuukio throw something at him." Hikaru complained.


	5. Get In The Shower If It All Goes Wrong

**A balaclava is basically a ski mask.**

**Since I'm re-doing this story, I have a basic plot, but, I do want to hear feedback. Give some reviews! I need to know what yall like and dislike and ideas or if you're into what I'm writingggggg.**

**(more reviews means the 'fun' things might come sooner…..hehe jk they'll come at the right moment…and they'll be much BETTER THAN LAST STORY BECAUSE THESE FUN TIMES WILL BE VERY **_**REAL**_**)**

**Like c'mon hun buns, there's 69 of you following this storyyyyyyyy...can't I get some reviews from you? I wanna make this story enjoyable adn the best it can be...and I need yourrrrrr help!**

* * *

><p>"John, right?" Xavier appeared in front of a male with long brown haired tied in a messy bun. The male looked startled when Xavier approached him, and almost dropped his books. "Easy, mate, I'm friends with your bird, Misaki. She's lovely, really. I'm Xavier, Xavier Houshakuji." He shook the male's hand, who was seeming to relax. "Misaki tells me you play saxophone. You any good?"<p>

"I think I'm pretty good." He shrugged. Misaki had told him about Xavier.

"You want to play with my band and I at the Ouran Party this weekend? I got roped into becoming a Host because of my cousin, and roped into performing at this lil' party." Xavier knew he didn't need to explain it.

"Misaki told me." He nodded his head, relaxed about it. He never saw any of the boys here at Ouran as a threat. He had transferred in when his family told him he was set to marry the girl. He was worried, but once he met her and they hit it off, he knew he had nothing to worry about. He knew the Host Club was just a club, and that Xavier was extremely talented in music.

"Then it wouldn't hurt to make a connection like me, yeah? We might get each other places in the future." Xavier tempted this offer, knowing the male wasn't going to pass it up. "Plus, I believe we can be good mates."

"We'll see how practice goes first." John told him, smirking. He liked Xavier already.

"Today during club meetings. Ballroom five." Xavier told him and the two parted ways in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"John and Xavier will be great friends, I'm sure of it!" Misaki cheered on Thursday. Since Xavier was busy at practice, she was sitting with Yuukio. She liked the other hosts, but none of them felt right except for Xavier. "I really want them to get along. I know Xavier is still sort of new, and I want him to like Ouran."<p>

"You're way too sweet to him." Yuukio told her, shaking her head. "Don't spoil him. He's spoiled enough. With his friend Vinny around, Xavier turns into such a brat." She huffed, remembering how she joined them for dinner the night before. Vinny put up with Xavier so well. Yuukio thought that maybe Vinny just let Xavier walk all over him, but, Vinny was pretty stern with Xavier. "But I guess it can't be helped. Vinny is Xavier's rock."

"They're dating?" Misaki asked, cheeks bright pink. She had met Vinny when she walked John to the ballroom they were at. He was extremely attractive, and she could see the two of them being an item. Even in the short amount of time she was there, she saw how touchy they were with each other. She hadn't ever seen Xavier so comfortable with someone touching him before.

"Who? Vinny and Xavier? Nooooo." Yuukio shook her head. "Don't know what their relationship is, actually. They're pretty close. Almost as close as the twins."

"No one is as close as us." The twins said, arms around each other. They stuck their tongues out at her.

"Well…they don't touch as much as you two." Yuukio told them, adding some honey to her tea. "But they are close. I was barely there a few hours but I could even tell. They could be a thing….knowing Xavier, he's probably slept with all of them."

"How long have you known Xavier?" Misaki asked, stirring some sugar into her tea. She was very interested by Xavier. He had amazing stories, but never really revealed any personal information about himself.

"Hm..Well, I met Renge when I was about…eleven? Gee, it's been five years already." She smiled to herself, thinking it over. "I met Xavier at her family's Christmas. His parents were still together then, so they were both there with him. He wasn't very talkative, honestly." She told her before she took a sip of her tea. "He never seemed to be fully…there…you know what I mean? As we got older, he got cheekier. When his parents spilt, that's when he got worse."

"That's awful." Misaki sighed, feeling bad for Xavier. Divorce was never easy for a child.

"He didn't even want to be at the Christmas party then. He ignored just about everyone and when his Uncle on his mother's side came to get him, he bolted out of the place barely saying goodbye. He prefers his mother's side more." She nodded her head, taking a sip of her tea. "He was such a little flirt too!" He cheeks got red and she rolled her eyes. "Whenever I ran into him he would always hit on me. He's not my type, definitely. I want an actual relationship. He's incapable of them."

"Harsh, aren't you?" Haruhi questioned, bringing them cake to eat.

"If you basically grew up with him, you'd be this harsh too. He just…urg!" She was so frustrated and took a few big bites of her cake. "He just doesn't understand how life works, I'm convinced on that. I just….I don't like to sit by and let him do what he does. I want to control what he does and maybe then he'll start doing the right things."

"Hey, darling." John said, coming up to the table. He smiled at both of them, his hair back in its usual bun.

"Oh, John!" Misaki's face lit up and Yuukio smiled at the sweetness of the couple. "What are you doing here? I thought you were practicing?"

"We are, but, I told them I needed something to drink, so Xavier told me to go take a break and visit 'your bird'." He said, imitating the British accent Xavier had. "They're still practicing. Do you want to come watch?" He asked after Misaki let him drink the rest of her tea.

"I do." Yuukio stood, her tea and cake gone now. "I'm always up to see how he's improved."

"We should all go!" Tamaki told the room and the guests cheered, excited to see a sneak peak.

"Just got to be quiet, okay?" John told them as they all left the club room and made their way to ballroom five. He opened the door and led them into the dim, large room. They hung back by the doors as they heard chatting.

The stage was on the far end of the room, and the lights were on around the stage, but off everywhere else. Xavier was in the front, in front of the mic. His back was turned, with Vinny on his right, Isaac on his left, and Stella in the back on drums.

"Robbers, yeah?" He questioned, nodding his head. They started playing and Yuukio held back a squeal.

"I adore this song!" She exclaimed excited, not believing he was playing it. "He better not butcher it!"

"_She had a face straight outta magazine. God only knows but you'll never leave her. Her balaclava is starting to chafe and when she gets his gun he's begging, 'Babe, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.'" _His voice was low and he held the mic in his hands, eyes closed. _"I'll give you one more time. We'll give you one more fight. Said one more line. Will I know you."_

"This is The 1975 right?" Haruhi asked as everyone watched. Yuukio nodded her head, into the song.

"_Now if you never shoot, you'll never know and if you never eat, you'll never grow. You've got a pretty kind of dirty face and when she's leaving your home she's begging you, 'Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.' I'll give you one more time. We'll give you one more fight. Said one more line. Be a riot, cause I know you!"_ He pointed his finger as he opened his eyes and pulled his hand back slowly, completely into the song. His voice sounded so beautifully broken.

"_Well, now that you've got your gun. It's much harder now the police have come. Now I'll shoot him if it's what you ask, But if you just take off your mask! You find out everything's gone wrong.." _His voice grew soft at the end and he opened his eyes, gripping the mic tightly on the mic stand. _"Now everybody's dead! And they're driving past my old school. He's got his gun, he's got his suit on. She says, 'Babe, you look so cool, you look so cool, you look so cool, cool, cool, cool. You look so cool, you look so cool, you look so cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.'" _He sang with just as much emotion as the actual singer had and Yuukio was a little teary eyed.

The guests cheered loudly, forgetting they weren't supposed to be there. Xavier's head snapped up as he looked over at them.

"That was actually beautiful." Yuukio sighed, feeling much more relaxed now. "Like, really. He sang it so wonderfully. He pisses me off, but you can't deny that the boy has talent."

"Uh.." He mumbled into the mic, looking at them. "John, you bloody fool, I told you to bring your bird, not the entire club!"

"Sorry!" John replied, sheepishly grinning as he walked towards the stage. "But they loved it."

"You'll get to hear it again at the party. That counts as a love song, right?" He questioned, looking at them as the group walked towards the stage. Vinny smiled at them, waving.

"That? A love song?" Renge asked, shaking her head. "Xavier, that is not a love song."

"What do you mean it's not?" He smirked, shrugging. "I don't do love songs, Renge. It's close enough."

"I adore the song, but, even I know it's not a love song." Yuukio told him, crossing her arms. "But you did it justice, so, if you want to sing it again at the party, I won't argue."

"Oh, I got Yuukio's approval?" He smirked, winking at her. Kaoru frowned at him and he winked at Kaoru too. "I'll work a few more songs in there. C'mon, John, we got work to do." He pulled him onto the stage and nodded towards the door. "'Kay, you lot, get out."

"We were right to put him in charge of the music." Tamaki said confidently as they walked to the door.

"Like I said. If there's one thing he's actually serious about, it's music." Renge told them all as they started up another song.

* * *

><p>"Hey, dove." Xavier caught Haruhi's attention as he walked up behind her. He had Stella, Vinny, and Isaac behind him. "You walk home?"<p>

"Uh, yeah, if I can get Senpai to not force me into a car." She sighed, glancing at the four. "You guys sounded really amazing today."

"Thank you!" Stella beamed, her pink hair up in pigtails. "Zavy, you goin' walk home with Haruhi?"

"Yeah, dove can't walk home by himself." He said and smirked at Haruhi as a car pulled up. "You three go back home. I'll meet you there."

"Behave." Vinny warned as they climbed into the car and it drove off. Xavier chucked and put his hands in his pockets. The two walked in silence for a little bit.

"You didn't have to walk me home, you know." Haruhi told the male, but he shrugged.

"I know." He said. "But I like you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, and I like walking. Clears the head much better than drinking." He chuckled at this and checked his phone before putting it back into his pocket. "So you liked our song today, yeah?"

"Yes, it was really good. You were really emotional in that song." Haruhi glanced at him and he was looking straight ahead. "You're an emotional singer, aren't you?"

"Sort of. Why sing if you don't put your entire heart into it?" He questioned back. "Music is a way of expressing yourself. You can't just get up there and sing, you have to feel it. Renge doesn't seem to understand that. I'm not some jukebox you put money into and I play songs." He looked frustrated when he said this. "I'm not a machine in that way. I just got back into singing and playing again.."

"You stopped?" Haruhi was surprised at this. He was so good at it, why would he stop?

"Things happen. I lost motivation. I got it back, but it's sort of hanging on a string." He confessed, surprising his own self with how much he was telling Haruhi. He wasn't an open book or one to just spout out everything about him…but…Haruhi was different. "Everything is hanging on a string. That's not important though. Why didn't you tell me you were working off a debt to the host club? I can't….well I can actually believe they're making you work to pay it off."

"It's gotten better since this is my second year doing it…"

"Good. I can't blame them for making you a host, you are a cute boy." Xavier said flirtatiously, but Haruhi brushed him off, denying him. He pouted, but it didn't seem to faze him too much. "You're like Yuukio. Always brushing off my advances. Guess I'll never get you in bed, yeah?"

"You're so dumb." She rolled her eyes, elbowing Xavier. "Is that all you talk about? Music, sex, and alcohol?"

"Yeah, and sometimes drugs, but, not that much, unless you mean prescribed medicine." He told her. "What else would you like to talk about, dove?"

"When did your parents' divorce?" She asked bluntly and he seemed taken back by that.

"You go for the hard questions right off the bat, don't you?" He muttered, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it quickly. He kept it in between his lips before taking it out, blowing smoke into the air. "Fifteen. Knew it was coming though. They were too different. Probably explains why I'm like the way I am." He took another drag, exhaling slowly.

"Are you and Vinny dating?"

"Woah!" He almost dropped his cigarette at this questioned. "Who the fuck told you that?"

"Yuukio and Misaki were talking about it."

"No, we aren't dating. He's my best mate, and that's it." He grumbled, shaking his head. His cheeks were red at this. "Everyone always asks that. He's just my mate. The best one I have, honestly. He's put up with a lot of bullshit, and I've only known him about two years."

"What bullshit does he put up with?"

"Ah, nothing you need to concern yourself with, dove." He's face went bright red as he led them across the street. "That is a conversation to have very, very, very far off in the future."

"You blush a lot for someone who sleeps around with people." She gave him a sideways look with raised eyebrows.

"Sex means nothing half the time. There's no emotions except for lust and jealously and anger." He took another drag as they entered her neighborhood. "I know in stories they make it when sex is between two people who love each other, but, I've only loved one person I've had sex with, and she loved someone else." He tossed the bud to the ground, stepping on it with his shoe. "Which is a shame, but that's life. Now, which one is your house?" With the change of topic, Haruhi knew he wouldn't answer anymore of her questions.


	6. Dog Won't Bark If You Don't Lark About

**You guys ROCK! Thanks so much for those reviews! I kind of got the same thing over and over again, which was more Hikaru, and I totally understand that. It's a little bit far off, but Ch.10 is going to be crammed with him, since Xavier is sort of a different character now, their friendship isn't so easy to start building, so I had to start the friendship a little bit later than last time.**

**Hope you guys are chill with that, because it will be worth it. A lot of characters are changed in this, and there's a few new ones thrown in too.**

**I know Yuukio is coming off meaner and less supportive, but it's all in character development.**

**And I hope you guys don't mind the upcoming chapters because they will be filled with Haruhi and Xavier bromance. Its really important to Xavier's character and trust me, the Hikaru and Xavier will be worth it.**

**Also, I don't know why, in mobile, the whole chapter was bolded….when I double checked it on my laptop after posting It, it wasn't bolded, so I'm assuming it was just mobile being odd.**

* * *

><p>"Isn't this party awesome?" Yuukio questioned Haruhi, who was standing by the punch bowl, getting herself something to drink. "Xavier didn't spike the punch, did he?"<p>

"Uh.." Haruhi didn't think the punch tasted odd. "Don't think so. He'd been up there on stage all night. It is a fun party though." The Host Club parties were always top notch. The whole night had been fun for everyone. She had thought Xavier and the others would get tired, but they were the most hyperactive ones in the room.

"Well good." She smiled as Tamaki twirled by with a guest. Everyone was having so much fun, it was going surprisingly smoothly.

"Haruhi, we should dance!" Hikaru grabbed her hand and pulled her to the floor, leaving Yuukio by herself by the punch. She smiled as Hikaru twirled Haruhi around, making the guests around them giggle and laugh. She poured a drink and sipped it.

"Damn Xavier." She grumbled, going off to tell Kyoya the punch was spiked.

* * *

><p>"Yuukio ruined the partyyyy." Xavier chuckled, looking to Vinny as they were deciding what song to play next. He saw Yuukio glare at him as Kyoya got the punch removed and new punch put in. "It was only a dash of vodka. Not enough for these kids to get drunk off of. It was really for me." He smirked as Vinny shot him a look.<p>

"That is pretty funny." Vinny broke his firm look to laugh. "It's pretty fun here."

"I'd rather be back home with you guys." Xavier replied, tapping his fingers against his guitar. "I'll be there once finals are over here. Just gotta finish this school year and we'll sign a contract and be the best band ever!"

"Yes!" Stella exclaimed, excited. She banged on the drums, letting them know she loved the plan. "What's the next song?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do, crumpet?" He questioned and Stella smiled at the pet name.

"Crumpet still doesn't flow. Keep working on it." She told him, spinning a drum stick in her hand. "You want me to take over to sing so you can go dance?"

"No?" He questioned, confused why she asked it. "Why would I? The only guests that like me that much have their own blokes. I'm not needed here." He told her and looked out over the room. Hikaru had his arm around Haruhi, looking to be waiting for them to play. "Ah, we better jump on it." He smirked and glanced back at them.

They began to play and Haruhi was twirled around by Hikaru, before she lightly hit his arm, telling him it was a slow song.

"_She had a face straight out a magazine…"_

Hikaru remembered it as the song they had heard earlier and slowed down, feeling embarrassed when they began to slow dance. He suddenly felt like everyone was watching them and he wasn't too sure he wanted that. He quickly passed Haruhi off to a guest standing by the sides. He grabbed another guest, feeling much better as he danced with her. She was giggling and happy, but he kept glancing at Haruhi, who looked at him, a little confused, but turned her attention to her own guest.

"_Stay, stay, stay…"_

He felt really embarrassed now that he did it, but he didn't know what else to do. He knew he liked Haruhi. That was made obvious by Kaoru last year, but, he wasn't sure how to go about it. He wanted to branch out and try, but, he was lost when it came to these things.

"Your buddy over there is hopeless." Vinny mumbled to Xavier once the song was over. He glanced at Vinny, smirking and laughing at Hikaru's red face. "Maybe you could help him out?"

"With what? Getting my lil' dove to show him some affection?" Xavier questioned, wanting a fag right about now. "That's his bloody problem."

"Awah, come on, Zavy." Stella said, looking at how awkward Hikaru looked. "Least teach him the ropes."

"Like how to fuck?" He smirked and Vinny shook his head. "I'm too fucked up to help these love birds. Next song." He turned back around and started playing his guitar, grabbing everyone's attention as Stella banged on the drums.

"_Show us off to all your friends! We're the trophy boys from here to if and when. We break and break your dreams of keeping us a secret! We're the back-pocket believers, we're the locals who went postal. Call it treasons while you can! I'm just a face for every picture, a smile for your scrap-book and a story to be told, and told, but, I'm loving every second! So commemorate this hour as the last I spent regretting what I have." _Xavier sang, smiling widely as he played.

"This music is…" Kyoya grumbled, not pleased.

"_Boys, raise your glasses, girls, shake those.." _He winked at this part_. "We're the party, you're the people; let's make this night a classic. We play, you move. We're the party, you're the people, and this is how we, this is how we do!"_ He sang throwing his fist in the air.

"So him." Yuukio said before Kaoru dragged her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"When will this hell be over with?" Xavier grumbled as he walked the halls with Haruhi and John. Students stayed clear of the two tall boys and Haruhi. It was Tuesday and Xavier was in a piss poor mood after sending his friends back to America.<p>

"We have one month until you are free to go wherever you want." Haruhi rolled her eyes and John chuckled at the impatient male. "You should focus more on finals than going out and partying."

"I need a break. I've never gone to school this much." He whined to his two friends, shaking his head. "You lads got to understand, I barely went to school back in England. It didn't fit my fancy and I just didn't care. I know all I need to know about music, so that place was pointless and boring. I don't really care here, but dove, I'm doing this for your sake." He looked to Haruhi. "I can't just leave you with those babbling idiots for a few hours every day. Just isn't fair."

"Thanks, but you need to actually pass your classes you know." Haruhi reminded them as they reached John's classroom. They waved goodbye to him and continued on to the library. They both had a class break at the same time, so they often ended up going to the library together.

"I'm passing. Just by the skins of my teeth, which is fine by me." He shrugged, holding the door open for her. They went to their usual table up the stairs and towards the back where there was very little traffic. Xavier liked to be away from everyone, mostly because he napped, and Haruhi liked the peace and quiet the area had.

"So, did they all make it back home safely?" Haruhi asked as she grabbed a notebook and a few pens out of her bag. She knew Xavier probably didn't show up to school the previous day to spend more time with his friends.

"Yeah…" He mumbled, jiggling his leg. "They left around midnight on Sunday...and then I got drunk so I don't really remember getting a call from Vinny saying they landed safely, but, my phone shows he and I talked so I'm assuming I was too drunk."

"You drink too much." She shook her head at him, a little disappointed in his behavior. He was too young to be drinking himself to death.

"It's what I doooo." He told her not seeming too care too much. "I like havin' them 'round, you know?" He put his head on the table, sort of resembling a small child.

"I know that you really love them a lot. You let them hug you and touch you and you always looks at them so fondly." She replied and he looked a little embarrassed, but shrugged it off.

"That's what best mates do. Your lads look at you like you're the world to them. It's cute, border lining revolting." He smirked when she stopped her writing to look at him. "Guess they're all a little bit homo for you."

"Oh I'm sure." She muttered, wondering if now was the best time to tell Xavier. They were friends, right? He was part of the host club, and it wasn't fair that almost everyone knew except him. She mulled it over for a few minutes, deciding it was a good time to tell him, but when she looked up, mouth open, but he was gone. His bag was still there, so she assumed he went to the bathroom.

She sighed and got up as well, needing a book. They were near the section, luckily, but it was on a higher shelf. She pushed her chair over to it and stood on the chair, balancing on her tippy toes to try and reach the book. She was so close to it, but the chair tipped and she fell.

"Dove!" Xavier exclaimed, catching her before she hit the ground. They both froze when they felt his hands on her chest. "O-Oh shit, I didn't know!" He explained and pulled his hands back, taking a step back as well. "You a bird? Are you pretending to be a bloke? Or do you want to be a bloke?" He questioned, eyebrows furrowed. "I won't tell anyone, that ain't my business!"

"I was going to tell you but you got up and left." Haruhi brushed herself off, a little embarrassed he had to find out that way. "I'm not trying to become a boy. When I broke the vase, they all thought I was a boy, so I kind of just went with it. They all know now, well, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya know. Renge and Yuukio don't."

"I knew you were pretty feminine for a lad." He grumbled, really embarrassed. "Sorry for grabbing your chest like that."

"I-It's fine, it was by accident. I should be thanking you for catching me." She told him, returning to their table. He followed after he picked the book she was trying to get.

"Next time wait for me to return, dove. That's way too dangerous." He handed her the book and sat down. "I'm all for doing things yourselves, but you can ask for help."

"I didn't know when you'd be back." She told him, flipping the book open. "Senpai isn't going to be too thrilled when he finds out you know."

"Well I'm a Host now too, so, he can get over it. That really explains all the looks they give you." He mumbled this, thinking it over. Tamaki obviously liked Haruhi, but the poor git probably didn't realize it. Hikaru liked her too, and Xavier suspected that Hikaru might understand his feelings.

Then, he had Yuukio and Kaoru in their awkward flirting stage, Renge who was obsessed with Haruhi, and Kyoya seemed to dislike all of them.

"You lot are all hopeless." He rolled his eyes at the thought, his head hurting.

"You're the hopeless one." Haruhi told him, eying him. "Hey…you know…I don't understand why you left the club early the Friday before last?" She questioned, still wondering about it. "Misaki thought she upset you."

"Ah, no…." He looked embarrassed. "She has Mona's eyes." He referred back to his ex-girlfriend. "That kind of soft forest green. It was just weird and I felt kind of shitty anyway."

Haruhi wanted to ask more, but she figured he wouldn't answer. Still, she wanted to know if Mona was the one he loved that didn't return the feelings.

* * *

><p>The other Hosts seemed to take Xavier finding out about Haruhi being a female alright. Of course, the two didn't tell them <em>how <em>he found out, because they, at least Hikaru and Tamaki, would be pissed as hell.

Hikaru didn't like Xavier knowing, but, he supposed it didn't matter. Xavier didn't care about gender, it was more on how attractive you were to him that caught his attention.

"Renge…who is Mona?" Haruhi questioned while Xavier was busy with Abby and Misaki. Renge was talking about a new otome game with Yuukio when Haruhi asked her this.

"Monique is my best friend. She goes to the school Xavier used to go to. She and Xavier dated for about six months. They broke up around the time he went to America I believe." She thought about it for a few seconds. "It was a very good relationship at the start, but it got horrible towards the end. Xavier completely destroyed Mona."

"It was pretty bad…" Yuukio was friends with Monique as well, mostly because she was best friends with Renge.

"Destroyed her?" Haruhi questioned, pulling out a chair and sitting with them now, interested.

"Xavier was never one for relationships. He slept around and fooled around, but Mona was his first real girlfriend. We were really surprised, because….they…."

"They are nothing alike." Yuukio helped Renge out. "Mona is very, or was very, innocent and sweet, and we all know Xavier."

"I don't know the exact details, Mona doesn't like talking about it, but she says Xavier really ruined things for her. She hasn't had a boyfriend since. I know she was seeing a guy, sort of…he was a bit older than her though…but I don't know what really happened."

"She just told me he was a terrible boyfriend to her. Said he cheated on her towards the end and always fought with her." Yuukio looked at Xavier, sipping her tea. "Mona is a bit over dramatic though…"

This couldn't be the girl Xavier was talking about earlier then. He said he loved her and she didn't return the feelings, and from the sound of this, Mona loved Xavier and he didn't return the feelings.

"Sounds like him." Hikaru grumbled, getting envious over all the attention Haruhi was giving to Xavier. Was what so great about him anyway?


	7. Oh My Broken Veins Say

**I love you guysssss! The next two chapters will mostly be bromance but whatever~! Thanks for all the reviews! They are super helpful! If you have any questions you can PM on here, or if you prefer, you can send me an anon message on my tumblr! (link to that is on my profile!)**

* * *

><p>Haruhi watched Xavier as he interacted with his guests. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she knew he wouldn't answer her. She wanted to be better friends with him, because she knew he wasn't as bad as the rumors said he was. She also believed in having both sides of a story before she came to a conclusion. She had Renge's and Yuukio's side of Mona's story, but she wanted Xavier's side.<p>

"What are you looking at?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru was right beside him, as always in the club.

"Yeah, what are you looking at with such an intent gaze?" Kaoru questioned, looking at his friend.

"Nothing." Haruhi shrugged, knowing the twins wouldn't understand, or care, really. They didn't find Xavier very interesting to mess with, but, it was probably because they didn't even try to really talk to him. She felt like she was the only one who actually tried to befriend him, and Xavier wasn't that bad. He obviously had issues and he wasn't dealing with them well. He seemed like he hid behind alcohol and sex and sarcastic lines to make himself seem fine, but she doubted that he was fooling anybody.

"What's so special about him?" Hikaru muttered, crossing his arms when he saw that Haruhi was watching Xavier. Haruhi spent far too much time with Xavier and Hikaru hated that.

"Maybe if you actually talked to him, you'd know." Haruhi wasn't happy with how Hikaru asked that. She didn't understand why Hikaru hated Xavier so much. "Go back to entertaining your guests."

"Xavier, summer break is coming up." Renge said as she stood behind Xavier's usual couch. He, Misaki, and Abby looked at her.

"You don't have to remind me." He looked so happy and Haruhi had a feeling it was going to get crushed. He had two weeks left and had actually been studying for his exams with Haruhi in the library the past two weeks.

"You're coming back home, right?" She questioned, referring to Paris.

He gave her a confused look, shaking his head. "Uh…no. I'm going to go travel with my mates." He told her slowly, as if she wouldn't understand.

"Well, their break ends before ours." Renge replied. "You aren't going to come back home?"

"Uh.." He glanced to his guests, wondering why Renge always started this personal conversations at school and not back at the house in private.

"But what about your birthday? You aren't going to spend it with your family?" She looked upset at this.

Xavier sighed. "Can we talk about this at home, Renge?" He questioned, glaring at her. "I don't see why you feel the need to discuss private business in public."

"It's not private business. We're all talking about what we're doing for the summer." Renge told him and she was right. Everyone had been buzzing about what to do during the summer, especially since today was the last day for clubs until summer break was over.

"I'm going somewhere with my mates. I'm not spending my birthday at home. I'll be eighteen so I want to actually celebrate it." He told her, rolling his eyes. "I'll spend the rest with Jackal and mum in Paris if that pleases you."

"What about uncle?"

"He's busy. I'm not a child anymore, Renge, he doesn't need me hanging around at his place, nor do I want to be there." He was really frustrated now, border line angry. He didn't want to talk about this now, or ever, with his cousin. He didn't want to go spend time with his father and his father's side of the family. He wanted to be with his friends and then go spend time with his uncle, Jackal, and his mother. "Aren't you going to be spending your summer with Monique?"

"Well…yes…but.."

"Then don't worry about me. I don't even want to be in the same country as her." He turned back around, ending the conversation. He felt awkward now and his mood was shot. He needed to cool down and try to control the mood swing, but he was feeling a bit stressed about finals and where he was going to go during summer. He knew he'd end up in France at some point, but he didn't want to be with his father's side.

"So…where are you and your friends going this summer?" Abby questioned, hoping Xavier wasn't too angry.

"I was thinking Italy…Vinny always talked about wanting to go there." Xavier told her, shrugging. He was feeling better already. "Stella wants somewhere sunny, Isaac doesn't care."

"That sounds like fun! Italy is so beautiful in summer." Abby smiled and Haruhi remembered why she hated all these rich people.

"Dove, you should come with us." He said, glancing to Haruhi, who seemed surprised by his offer. "It's only for ten days. They have to get back to school at the start of August."

"Uh…" She replied, not sure what to say. Xavier could feel Hikaru and Tamaki glaring at him. God, they had it bad.

"You can't take my Haruhi out of the country!" Tamaki whined, hugging Haruhi tightly. "Haruhi can't go anywhere without us!" He definitely didn't want Xavier being alone with Haruhi.

"Well you all are most definitely not invited." He grumbled, rolling his eyes. Haruhi needed a good vacation, and why couldn't she go with them? They all loved Haruhi and Xavier enjoyed her. "Dove, it's up to you. I'm not askin' for an answer now, but, we'd have fun."

"You can seriously be thinking about going!" Hikaru whispered to her as Xavier turned back to his guests. Haruhi actually looked like she was considering it. "You don't know him!"

"I know him better than you do, and don't tell me what to do. Both of you." She ordered, pushing Tamaki off of her. She glared at both of them, hating that they were trying to tell her what to do. Going to Italy might not be so bad, especially with Xavier and his friends. They weren't snooty and it wouldn't be boring. They'd actually do things and have fun.

"I'll think about it, thank you." She said and Xavier wasn't too surprised. He knew Tamaki and Hikaru were glaring daggers at him, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p>"Okay, dove, what's the plan?" He asked her the last day of school. Both were done with their exams and were walking outside, getting ready to leave. He really wanted Haruhi to come with him and enjoy herself.<p>

"Well…" She mumbled, looking at him. "I don't have much else to do this summer, and Italy is a very beautiful place." She had talked it over with her father for a while, and he was fine with it, as long as he got to meet Xavier. "My dad just wants to meet you. If he likes you, I can go."

"Hell yeah!" He smiled widely and put his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. This was the first time he had ever been this happy with Haruhi, or even hugged her or touched her like this. "Stella is so excited. She thinks you're so adorable, plus, she always wanted another bird in the crew."

"I'm happy to come. Come on, my dad should be home now." She said as they left the school and started the walk back to her place. Xavier walked her home a lot. Sometimes they talked, sometimes it was silent, but it was always pleasant.

"The lads won't be too happy." Xavier started after a few minutes of comfortable silence. His arm was still around her, but she didn't mind it.

"They can get over it. They're going off to do their own things, so it's not like me going out of the country will ruin any plans." She rolled her eyes, thinking about the guys. Kaoru might be a little upset, but she knew he was more focused on spending time with Yuukio. Kyoya didn't care much either. Tamaki and Hikaru would be the ones upset, but, she didn't care.

"Oh I'm sure it will. Heard them talkin' about inviting you to join them on their vacations." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "I beat them to it, it seems." He inhaled and exhaled, sighing as he did so. He held it in his hand as he dropped his arm to the side, his other arm still around her. "Figured you wanted some time from them. Nice bunch, but too overbearing."

"You don't like that much, do you?" She asked him and he took another slow drag.

"I can't handle people breathing down my neck or questioning my moves. I do things at my own pace. It's my life and no one should be concerned with how I live it." He exhaled the smoke through his nose, thinking. "I just want…I dunno." He told her and tossed his cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his foot as they continued to walk. "Hope your dad likes me." He changed the topic and Haruhi knew not to ask anymore questions.

When Xavier changed the topic, he was done with that subject and didn't want to talk about it anymore. She never pushed it and would move on to whatever topic he started. "I think he will."

"Parents don't tend to like me." He pulled his arm away from her as they approached her house. He followed her up the stairs, looking at everything.

"My dad isn't that normal…" She told him, unlocking the door and stepping in. They took off their shoes and entered the home.

"I like it." Xavier told her, nodding his head as he took it all in.

"Dad? Hey, I brought a friend home!" Haruhi called, wondering where her father was. "Do you want some tea or anything?"

"Nah dove, I'm fine. Thank you." He was so polite to her and nice to her, she couldn't understand why the others didn't like him.

"Oh sweetie you're home!" Her father came out from his room and bounded over to her in full drag. Xavier's eyes went wide, but he regained his compose when her father turned to face him. "Who is this?"

"I'm Xavier Houshakuji." He extended his hand out and smiled as he shook his hand.

"He's Renge's cousin from England, dad. He's the one who offered to take me to Italy." Haruhi explained and her father smiled at him.

"That was very nice of you….who will be going on this trip?" Xavier wasn't too surprised when her father shot him a look, his smile gone.

"Three of my best mates from America and my uncle Jackal. We're meeting my friends, Stella, Vinny, and Isaac over there, along with my uncle. We'll only be there about ten days or so. My friends live in America, so, they go back to school soon." Xavier told him, keeping his smile on his face. Parents were tricky to handle at times, but being friendly and polite was always good. "We'll be staying in Rome, mostly. My mother might actually come down and join us if she has time."

"That sounds good…." Her father trailed off, giving Xavier a look over. He was far different than the other boys she had brought home from school. He didn't seem like a complete and total idiot. "Will you call me every day?" He turned to Haruhi now.

"Of course. I'll buy you lots of gifts too." She smiled and he hugged her.

"You're just so cute!" He squealed, spinning her around. Xavier chuckled at Haruhi's face. "Then fine, I'll let you go! Italy is a wonderful place and you need to see the world!"

"Awesome! Thank you sir." Xavier told him, shaking his hand again. "Well, dove, you should pack. The flight leaves soon."

"Dove? Oh, how charming!" Her father cooed as his daughter went to go back. "Your accent is lovely!"

"Thank you. I attended a Fine Arts boarding school in England since I was ten. The accent kind of just stuck with me." He was going to be polite as possible, but he was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. "Our flight will be leaving at eight tonight, first class, of course. Nothing but the best for dove."

"What a cute petname!" Haruhi rolled her eyes as she heard her father fawn over Xavier. She knew her father was going to let her go, so, she had already packed everything she needed. She changed quickly and came out with her small rolling luggage case before her father could prod into Xavier's life anymore.

"Bye dad." She said and he hugged her tightly. "I love you and I'll call you as soon as I can." She muttered into his shoulder. Xavier smirked at her. "Dad…." She grumbled when Xavier gave her a look. "Dad…"

"I'll just miss you!" He exclaimed, continuing to hug her.

"You won't get to miss me if you don't let go." She replied and he let her go, sniffling a bit. Xavier held the door open for her and took her luggage for her, waving at her father before shutting the door.

"Okay so…" Xavier didn't even know what to say about that. "Your father…you know what, whatever…" He was at a total loss for words. "I just….he was so much like Tamaki, dove."

"Don't remind me." She muttered as she walked down the stairs. "I can carry my own suitcase."

"Dove, please, you're a lady." He was surprised to see her dressed so cutely. "You are lovely."

"You're not getting in my pants." She grumbled as a black car pulled up. She sent Xavier a questioning look as the driver got out.

"Called us a car while you were taking your sweet time packing your items." He handed the suitcase off to the driver and motioned for Haruhi to get into the car. He followed her in and shut the door behind her. "So, here's the legit plan."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"The plane leaves…in two hours." He looked at his phone and spoke in French to the driver once he was back in the car. "We're stopping by the house so I can get out of this awful uniform and grab my suitcase, then we're flying off to Italy. My uncle Jackal will not be there and we'll be hitting up every major city, two days each, before settling in Rome for the last three days.

"What?"

"Your father would never have let you go if I was honest, and you know that. We'll be safe. Vinny and Stella have everything planned, but don't worry, there's down time so you can do whatever you want. If there's somewhere else you want to go there, we can go. Just because the others leave to go back to school, doesn't mean we have to." He told her with a shrug, fumbling around on his phone. "The plans are kind of loose…we have things we want to do and see, but, it's all likely to change. They wanted me to pick since my birthday is coming up, but I don't care. Birthdays are nothing."

"When is your birthday?" She asked, wondering if she should have gotten him a present. "And that all sounds fine I guess. I get what you mean about my dad."

"It's July twenty-second. I didn't want you to lie to him, so I figured I'd do all the lying and just tell you later." He then spoke again to the driver in French and got out of the car. Haruhi played around on her phone, choosing to ignore the texts from Hikaru and Tamaki.

Neither knew she had decided to go with Xavier, and they would be pissed when Xavier started posting pictures of them together in Italy on Instagram, but, they could grow up a bit. She wasn't under their control and she really wanted to go to Italy. If she went with any of the others, it wouldn't be as much fun. She wanted to really experience Italy and go try things and not vacation like an overly rich teenager.

Xavier was back in the car before she knew it and they were off again.

"You tell the lads yet?" He questioned, his eyes on her.

"I want to be out of the country before I let them know."

"You are so wise, dove. Oh, and I got you a passport. Can't believe those gits tried to keep you from having one."

* * *

><p>"This is amazing." Haruhi said, looking out the window of her hotel room. She had slept on the flight over and was ready to hit the ground running. The others hadn't arrived yet, but Xavier knew Haruhi was inching to go out.<p>

"You want to go explore?" He questioned, amused at her reaction. She looked so enchanted by everything, and they had just gotten here.

Currently they were in Florence. Haruhi's view was of a plaza with a huge fountain in the middle. She loved it. She was sure she should probably take today easy. She needed to call her dad and shower and contact the guys to let them know where she was, but, she wanted to go out.

"How about you chill for an hour or two? It's only nine in the morning here." He said, seeing her conflicted face. "Go look up in that book of yours you brought of things you want to do here. Stella and the lads will be here soon, so we can go out then. If we don't have time to do all the things you want, you and I will come back once they go back home."

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked, surprised at how nice he was being. He wasn't even letting her pay for a thing.

"Of course, dove. You've been a much needed friend in Japan." He looked away as he pulled out a cigarette. "You're quite fun to spoil, you're so thankful for everything."

"Gee, thanks." She grumbled, feeling a little stupid.

"No, don't take it the wrong way. You just…" He shrugged, not sure how to explain it. "I like you." He said simply, not knowing how else to put it. "You're different." He stretched, cracking his back. "Urg, I'm showering. I still smell like Japan and airplane." He chuckled and left the room.

* * *

><p>"This place is heaven." Stella sighed happily. They were in Venice now, walking along an open string of shops and restaurants.<p>

Florence was beautiful and a blast, and Venice was going the same way. "C'mon, Zavy, what to do you wanna do? It's your birthday trip!"

"Stop calling it that. It's _our_ summer trip." He told her, shaking his head, water bottle in his hand as he took another sip. He hadn't been smoking or drinking nearly as much as he did in Japan, even on his birthday. He drank maybe three drinks and stopped there.

He was totally different with his friends. Haruhi could tell this even though they had been here four days. He was much more…..stable. He didn't seem so on edge or moody as he was back in Japan.

"Dove?" Xavier snapped Haruhi out of her thoughts. "You hear me?"

"No, sorry." She smiled, a little embarrassed. They were all looking at her now. "What did you say?"

"Anything you want to do?" Vinny asked her as a group of girls walked by him, smiling at him. He smiled back and looked to Haruhi, the same smile on his face. "Xavier doesn't care, as usual."

"I care about things, but, I've been to Italy before. I've done the whole 'rich vacation'. I'm happy following you lot 'round." He told them, shaking his head.

"Well, I have some things I wanna see." Vinny led them off and Xavier walked next to him, bumping shoulders with his friend. Vinny bumped him back, and Haruhi watched them as they talked. The two never seemed to run out of things to talk about.

She was starting to wonder if they were a thing or if they were a thing in the past. She wasn't sure how to ask, or if she even should ask. What if they had dated in the past and it was awkward to talk about? Well, it probably wouldn't be awkward if it did happen. They were still close, if it did happen, but, maybe she was wrong about it?

She decided to think about something else as her phone rang. She sighed, wanting to throw it against the street. "It's Senpai." She grumbled, catching Xavier's attention.

The club, mostly Tamaki and Hikaru, had not been pleased to find out she was in Italy. Tamaki threw a huge fit, and so did Hikaru. Since then, Hikaru had been constantly texting her and Tamaki had been constantly calling her.

"Ignore it. You'll see him soon." Xavier told her and she put the phone back in her pocket. She was having so much fun and she wasn't going to let the two males ruin it.

"Let's get some gelato!" Stella hooked her arm around Haruhi, giggling.

* * *

><p>The trip had been absolutely amazing. They had done so much in such a short period of time and Haruhi had so much fun with them. They were so down to earth and playful and different than the guys.<p>

She hated to admit it, but she did miss them a little. She would never tell them that though.

"You wanna stay a few more days?" Xavier asked her after they said goodbye to the gang. She knew he was probably a little sad, but they promised to visit during their Thanksgiving break, so Xavier was holding onto that.

"Do you?" Haruhi asked as the car they were in pulled up to their hotel in Rome. She was sure her dad was fine with her staying another day or two. She was fine with it, but she thought Xavier was going to go home.

"I mean.." He trailed off. He didn't want to go back to France yet. He got out of the car with her and stretched, yawning. "It's up to you, dove. I have nowhere to rush off to."

Haruhi wondered if Xavier would keep his good mood going. She liked to see him happy and smiling, not moody and frustrated like he always seemed to be. "Aren't you going to visit your mom and uncle?"

"Oh yeah…" He mumbled, leading Haruhi into the hotel. "Guess I need to book a flight to Paris. Are you okay with flying back home by yourself?" He asked when they entered the elevator. "Or…do you want to join me in Paris?"

"Paris?" She questioned, eyebrows raised. Was he really asking if she wanted to go to France with him?

"Just askin', dove. I can understand if you're homesick. I just didn't know if you'd want to come along with me." He shrugged, looking a bit embarrassed. "I like having you around. You're very….." He trailed off as the elevator dinged and the doors opened to their floor. He led them out and down the hallway to their rooms.

Xavier really liked Haruhi. She was logical, collected, and never didn't get carried away with her emotions. She was the exact opposite of Xavier in every way.

"Your mother won't mind?" She asked when they stopped at her room. "I don't want to intrude…"

"My mum would love you." He told her, smirking. "She'd think you're the cutest thing and whine and beg me to marry you. Sorry dove, but you aren't my type."

"Darn." She chuckled, smiling at him. "I'm sure my dad won't mind."

"Just tell him my mother loved you so much she wants to take you back to Paris to spend more time with you." He told her easily, shrugging. "Tell me how it goes and I'll book the tickets."


	8. You Know Where The City Is

**Hikaru fun times will start soon.**

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE IN PARIS!?" Hikaru and Tamaki shouted over the phone at Haruhi. She was sitting in her guest room at Xavier's mother's place, on the phone with them. Xavier was on the balcony, smoking and laughing at Haruhi's expression.<p>

"He invited me to come meet his mother." She said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "I had no other plans and my dad didn't mind."

"YOU DIDN'T ASK US!?"

"Why would I?" She replied coldly. "You two aren't my parents. I'm having a lot of fun with Xavier." She rolled her eyes, looking at Xavier as he blew out smoke, looking over the city. "I've got to go. Bye!" She hung up before they could argue, and groaned, laying back on the comfy bed. The room was gorgeous, with red and gold accents everywhere.

The whole house was beautiful, actually. Haruhi was so impressed by how nice it was, but what did she except, honestly?

"Your house is nice." She told Xavier when he finished his smoke and returned inside.

"Not my house." He replied, pulling out a stick of gum from his pocket and chewing it. "Mom's house." He looked a little distant. "I hate that you can't dress all cutely, dove." He didn't like gender neutral clothes on Haruhi. Of course, when he saw the ugly sweater she was going to wear, he immediately took her shopping for more clothes so she could pretend to be a boy if she ran into Renge, which was a high possibility.

"You're starting to sound like Tamaki. This isn't your childhood home?" She questioned, sitting up now.

"No. It was sold after the divorce." He told her, chewing the gum. "Look, dove, I'd love it if you didn't mention how much I smoke…and drink to my mum. I just….I don't want her to worry about me, yeah?" He looked so serious now.

"She doesn't know?" Haruhi watched him avoid her eyes, looking elsewhere. "Xavier, if you want me to lie for you, you need to be honest with me. We're friends right?"

"Of course, dove." He looked at her now, a pained expression as he let out a deep sigh. "I'm as honest as I can be with you. Things aren't easy for me, alright?"

"I'm not asking you to tell me everything all at once, Xavier. Just a little at a time." She told him. "Is that too much to ask?"

"No….you just gotta understand dove, I'm not…I'm not all here." He pointed to his head. "But I'm a little more here when I'm with you, which is really weird for me but I'm getting used to it. Give me some time." He heard a knock on the door and the maid came in.

"The lady of the house has arrived." She said in French and Haruhi was happy she studied French so much.

"Come along." He held his hand out to Haruhi and she took it. He pulled her off the bed and out of the room. "My mother is a bit…" He trailed off as he pulled her down the hallway. Haruhi felt nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

Xavier never spoke about his mother, and with how he was, she could be mean and strict. She felt like Xavier knew she was nervous, because his thumb began to do circular motions on her hand, calming her down. "Dove, relax." He whispered in her in as they waited in the main foyer.

The front door opened and a woman hurried in. Her hair was a golden blonde, much like Xavier's, and was curled and bouncy. She was slim and pushed her black sunglasses up onto her face. Haruhi looked at her face as she had her bags and jacket taken by the maids. She had smooth skin and her eyes were just like Xavier's.

"My little blue bird!" She exclaimed, her voice was smooth and friendly as her heels clacked against the floor. She ran at Xavier and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I've missed you so much! How is that Japanese school treating you? It was all your father's idea!" She let him go and looked him over, holding his face in her hands. "I hate not getting to see you! I don't like you being on the other side of the world so far away from meee!"

"I know, mum, I miss you too." His cheeks were red and Haruhi held back her laugh. It was just so funny to watch Xavier being doted on by his mother. "This is Haruhi. She's a part of the club Renge and I are in.." He directed his mother's attention from him to Haruhi.

"Oh my god." His mother said, looking at her. "She is a doll!" She hugged Haruhi excitedly. "I'm Jacqueline! But please, call me Jackie. It's so wonderful to meet you!" She was so excited her son brought home a friend, a girl at that!

"We're not dating." He told her and she let go of Haruhi to look at him. "And we will never date. She went with the mates and I to Italy and I offered to show her Paris too." He explained. "And if Renge asks, Haruhi is a boy." He told her and she just looked at him, but didn't question it. Haruhi was sure she was used to Xavier's shortness at times and his mood swings.

"Fine fine…but I do what to hear the story behind that." She smiled at Haruhi, her smile was bright.

"You're nothing like I imagined you to be like." Haruhi told her truthfully, really loving her already.

"I like to surprise people." She smirked and Haruhi saw Xavier in her. "My family is anything but ordinary, but I'm sure you know that from Xavier."

"Sort of. He doesn't talk about his family much." Haruhi told her and she gasped, looking at him.

"Are you embarrassed about us, my little blue bird?" She questioned jokingly as someone else entered the house. "Oh, Jackal!" She turned and looked at the man who entered.

He had darker blond hair pulled back in a bun, with a little facial hair on his chin. He had Jackie and Xavier's eyes, but his cheekbones were more defined, like Xavier's. Her actually looked a lot like Xavier as well, and how he walked, with confidence but an air of trouble, was just like Xavier.

"Sorry I'm late, but I did arrive." He joked and kissed Jackie's cheek and smiled at Xavier. "Who is this?" He looked at Haruhi, confused. "Oh, you bring a girl home?"

"Not like that." Xavier rolled his eyes, elbowing the man. "This is my friend, Haruhi, from Japan."

"Ah, hello, I'm this idiot's uncle, Jackal." He shook her hand, his grip firm. He seemed like a really good guy. "It's a shame you aren't dating her, she seems like a lovely girl."

"She is, but, she isn't my type." Xavier seemed a bit annoyed with that, but shrugged it off.

"How about we get some lunch?" Jackie suggested. "We should go to this cute café I found the other day." She was already going off to get a maid to fetch her bag and jacket again, going on about this café.

"She really did miss you, kid." Jackal said, ruffling Xavier's hair. "I can agree and say I don't like you being in Japan. I can't hop on a train and visit you for the weekend. I can't keep a good eye on you either. How has he been?" He turned to Haruhi.

"He's been coming to school. I think he's doing pretty decently." Haruhi told him and he nodded his head.

"Lay off the booze and cigarettes though." He hit Xavier's chest. "You worry me with how much you're like me."

"You turned out fine, I'm not worried." Xavier shrugged and Jackal rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Eating at the café was nice, except for the part where paparazzi trailed them everywhere and photographed their whole meal. Xavier kept Haruhi pulled against his chest when they went to leave the café a few hours later, keeping her out of the bright flashes of the cameras.<p>

He made her sit in the middle of the car and blocked the window on his side with his back, fuming. "This is why I hate Paris." He muttered to her, shaking his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She was a bit startled and she hated the cameras, but she felt bad that Xavier and his family had to put up with this so much. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, used to it." He told her as they took off down the road. He settled down his seat next to her, putting his seat belt on.

"I can't believe they found out I was back in town so quickly." Jackie sighed, looking upset.

"Not surprising." Jackal told his sister, leaning back in his seat. "So, Haruhi, you keeping Xavier in line at Ouran?"

"I'm making sure he comes to school everyday. Still working on his grades though." She smiled at Xavier, who looked embarrassed, but Jackal laughed loudly, smiling at his nephew.

"As long as someone is looking out for him over there, that's all that matters." Jackal told her as they pulled up at the house. "Grades won't be important later. You're going to do big things, aren't you?

"Of course. I'm going to be a rock star!" Xavier exclaimed, getting out of the car and helping Haruhi out.

"You should take Haruhi out around the city when things die down a bit. I bet she'd love to see everything! Your father might be in town though and I'm sure he'll want to see you along with his relatives." He mother spoke as they headed up to the house.

"Not interested." He grumbled, looking at the ground as he walked. "Are grand-mère and grand-père in town?" He changed the topic.

"You need to at least see your father while you're here." Unlike Haruhi, his mother wasn't going to go with the topic change.

"Are grand-mère and grand-père in town?" He repeated himself as they entered the home. Haruhi suddenly felt very awkward, and wasn't sure if she should go back to her room or wait for Xavier.

"Xavier, please." His mother sighed, brushing one of her curls behind her ear. "Yes, they are. They're coming over for dinner tomorrow night. Now, what about your father?"

"I'll make a small attempt but I won't see the rest of the lot." He glanced to Haruhi and started towards the stairs. "Mona is staying with Renge."

"Oh." Jackie and Jackal both said at the same time, looking at each other. Haruhi hurriedly followed Xavier and the two adults said nothing more.

"You have anything you want to go see?" Xavier questioned when they made it up to the hallways where their rooms were. "I'll go anywhere in France, honestly. Anything to avoid my father."

"I'll look at the book I brought with me and see, if you don't mind, there are a few places." She opened her bedroom door and he followed her in, diving onto her bed. "Why don't you want to see your father?" She asked as she shut the door behind her and went to her suitcase, rummaging through it to find the book on France she picked up at the airport. She pulled out her pen and began reading through it, circling places she wanted to see.

"My dad's side….doesn't agree with me much." He mumbled, propping himself up on his elbows. "They loved Monique so much…but I didn't. I'm not the son or nephew or grandson they wanted. I just….couldn't live up to their expectations." He seemed upset by this. "Dad thinks I'm too much like Jackal."

She could see it. All throughout lunch, Jackal kept the conversation going. He was polite, but had a snarky and sarcastic undertone in the way he spoke. He was big into music, like Xavier, and was actually a producer and was the one that taught Xavier how to play guitar. He was a friendly guy but he had sort of a temper.

"Jackal kind of reminds me of Hikaru." Haruhi told him. "And you."

"Don't tell me that. Just read your damn book." He sighed and went quiet. Haruhi went to sit by the balcony, enjoying the warm summer breeze and the beautiful view. Paris was so lovely and she was so happy she came. She knew the next week here would be a lot of fun. She glanced over to Xavier to ask his opinion, but, he was fast asleep. He was stretched out on her bed, face buried in a blanket.

* * *

><p>"This week has been….interesting." Haruhi said as they walked around Jardin De Luxembourg. It was a beautiful garden.<p>

"Interesting in a good or bad way?" Xavier replied, glancing over at her. It was dark, probably close to midnight, but it was the best time to come out and just walk around. Not many people were around and that meant no paparazzi following them like they had all week. "Sorry about the paparazzi…"

"No no, it's fine. I should have expected that with your mother. I didn't realize that you're whole family was….famous." She didn't know any other way to put her. His grandfather was a famous director and his grandmother had been a dancer and singer. Despite her age, she just finished a show on broadway that got rave reviews from everyone. Jackie was of course an actress, though she was more into English films more than French films. Jackal was a music producer and ran a big time radio station in France and Haruhi had a feeling Jackal was already preparing for Xavier entering the music business and become the rockstar of the family.

"Yeah, a family of entertainers." He shrugged. "Told you I was more like my mother's side."

Haruhi couldn't argue that at all. When she met his grandparents, they were lively. His grandfather had a dry sense of humor and his grandmother was blunt beyond belief. Jackal was the perfect mix of the both of them and Haruhi swore that Xavier was a mini Jackal. Jackie was the sweetest of them all by far.

"It's always been like this, so I'm used to it. I guess I forgot to warn you before you got on the plane with me." He looked so frustrated. "I just…I bloody hate them in my face. I don't like taking pictures."

"You did in Italy?"

"That's because it's Stella and Vinny and Isaac. They're my best mates, but, these gits with cameras aren't. They just want a good picture to sell. They don't give shits about us." He sighed deeply and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and inhaled slowly. He exhaled, blowing the smoke away from Haruhi. "This botherin' ya?"

"No, it's fine." Haruhi shook her head, watching him. He looked so over stressed right now. "Really, Xavier, it's okay."

"It's not that." He told her, confusing her for a second. "Sorry, it doesn't make sense. I've been thinking and haven't been speaking so you're a little behind." He told her, making her more confused. "Like I said, not all…here…" He pointed to his head and tossed the cigarette down. "You chilly?" He questioned as the wind blew. It was warm, but Haruhi forgot to bring a light jacket just incase the air got a little nippy. "Here." He took off his leather jacket and placed it on her shoulders. It was far too big on her, but it was so warm. She pulled it around her happily.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and he shrugged. "Aren't you going to get cold?" He was only wearing a muscle tee under the jacket and while the air was sort of warm, it was getting chilly. His arms were pretty fit, she hadn't noticed it before. He wasn't as built as Vinny, but he had muscles.

"Nah, dove, I'm quite fine." He still look frustrated. "I'm just tired. All the time." He sighed again, looking at the ground. "I know….I know I'm not all here." He pointed to his head again. "Something ain't right up there and I don't really know how to make it better. Just….when I'm with some blokes…like Vinny…or you…it's more, controllable? It's quite hard to describe, dove. I just snapped when my parents divorced I guess. Saw it coming and I was a little relieved when it did happen…they fought all the time…whenever I came home to visit it was a war zone."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that.." Haruhi told him and he looked forward.

"Not your fault, dove. It was rough but I'm still alive and going so…..I can't complain."

"Have you talked to a doctor? Or….your mother or father?" She questioned, wondering if Xavier had kept his issues concealed from his family.

"No way in bloody hell am I going to a doctor. Those are pointless. They drug you up and keep to boring and lame. I have a life to live. If I spoke to me mum she'd bring me home and my dream of going to America and becoming a rock star are over….if my father hears of it…..I'll be sent to the looney bin for sure. I'd never be let go." He shook his head at this, his blond hair falling in his face. He brushed it back, running his fingers along the shaved sides of his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well…what about Monique?"

"What about that bitch?" He now looked to Haruhi and she wondered if she made a mistake.

"Yuukio and Renge were telling me about her…" Haruhi started, thinking back to it. Had Xavier really cheated on her?

"You can't trust them. They're biased to that bitch. God, she was…..fuck. The end was the worse. That's what really killed it. She just fucking went mental and accused me of cheating all the time. Dove, I won't lie, I've been with people that were in relationships, but, I myself have never, and will never, cheat on someone. If I decide I want to be in relationship with you, why would I go be with someone else?" He questioned and it made Haruhi feel better. She just knew Xavier wasn't a cheater. "I don't wanna talk about this either."

"What about when you met Vinny? I overheard him say something happened the first week you went to America." Haruhi asked and Xavier's face got red.

"I was bloody drunk off my arse so no, we will not discuss that either, my dove."

"What are we going to talk about then?" She questioned, a little frustrated. "You told me you'd tell me more."

"I'm trying." He told her, now looking at her. "And I did. A little. I'm trying, dove, you need to understand how hard it is for me, but just give me time…."

"Alright…so…is Vinny a health freak or a fitness guru?" She questioned, looking to Xavier.

"God, Vinny is a bloody fitness freak. He loves to go to the gym and to run. I got so fit being friends with him. It's really not that bad I guess….made me feel better to go running on the beach or go lift weights at the gym. I still run now, it helps get out frustration." He admitted. "I got amazing washboard abs from being mates with that lad. Want to see?" He chuckled and lifted up his shirt. Haruhi's face went red and she looked away, shaking her head. "Awah, dove, you flustered? It's fun to see you like that."

"Shut up." She grumbled, wishing she never asked. "Hikaru does the same thing."

"Don't even try to compare me to that git." Xavier grumbled, mood now dropping. "That bloke bloody hates me. Not like I did anything wrong…..yeah?" Xavier couldn't really remember if he said anything rude or offensive to Hikaru. "I think I know why he hates me."

"Really? Why does he hate you?" Haruhi asked and Xavier looked at her, surprised she didn't see it.

"You know dove, you are quite brilliant. I guess you're somewhat blind about these things." This was a little frustrating. "No one in this club sees these things. I don't want to make it my job to help you dummies see what is right in front of you all." How could they just not see it? "I guess it's not you lot's fault….the posh upbringing for them is a barrier and your humble upbringing is quite charming, so I won't get mad at you for not seeing it."

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi questioned, not understanding.

"Must be hard for them to not get what they want when they always get everything." He looked to be irritated, but, that was a look he wore often. "Every item they wanted, they got, so physically they're fine but emotionally….probably in ruins. They were kept shut off from the world so all they know is fairytales and unrealistic expectations. One of them will be crushed. The girl won't always like you back, right, dove?" He questioned, asking Haruhi for her opinion.

"Are you just talking about the twins? Or-"

"Not solely the twins. Kaoru isn't an idiot, I give him props for that. He knows what's happening." Kaoru wasn't an idiot. He knew that someone was going to get hurt, Tamaki or Hikaru, maybe even both. At least Kaoru had the sense to go after Yuukio, who returned his feelings, though neither were probably never going to make a move. "Now all you guys need to do is actually make a move."

"What are you babbling on about?" Haruhi was beginning to get frustrated. She didn't understand what he was talking about!

"Don't worry your lovely head about it, dove." Xavier put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I'm just being mental. Forget I said anything."


	9. You Got A Pretty Kind Of Dirty Face

Haruhi knew the second she stepped into the club room all hell would break lose.

Unfortunately, their flight had been delayed and she had gotten in late yesterday evening. She hated that since she had been so jet lagged, she slept through until noon today. It was a little pointless, but she decided to come for the club time.

If she didn't Tamaki might have sent out a search and rescue team for her and she really didn't want that happening. She opened the door and was instantly pulled into a hug by the twins.

"Where were you this morning?" They asked in unison after they were done hugging her.

"Told you lot dove slept in." Xavier was there on the couch, looking hung over. "Least your father let you sleep in. He's not mad at me, right?"

"No, he actually wants to invite you over for dinner sometime to thank you for taking me all over the world this summer." She said and his raised his eyebrows while Hikaru furrowed his.

"Lovely. I'm free whenever you want me over, dove." He winked at her making Tamaki and Hikaru angry.

"You are not to take my Haruhi anywhere anymore! We barely had contact with you! I thought you were kidnapped!" Tamaki exclaimed, grabbing Haruhi by the shoulders and shaking her. "We were supposed to hang out all this summer break! How did you even get out of the country!?"

"Got dove a passport, of course. You wankers were trying to hold dove captive here and that's no fun." Xavier shook his head, having too much fun with this. "I knew you lot didn't think I'd get her a passport. I'm no fool. I didn't force dove to come, like I didn't force her to come to Paris with me. Mum loved you to pieces." He directed this to Haruhi, smirking. "Told pops all about it. He's begging me to straighten out and marry you." He stood now and walked over to them, earning glares from Hikaru and Tamaki. "Too bad you're so not my type."

"How dare you say that to my lovely daughter!" Tamaki hugged her and pointed at Xavier, shooting daggers at him. "You are not good enough for her! No one is good enough for my lovely Haruhi!"

"You are a tad over dramatic…." He seemed to brush off Tamaki as Yuukio entered the room. "Yuukio, you think I'm not good enough for Haruhi?"

"Oh, you are not." She said bluntly and he frowned at her, following her to her table. "Haruhi is way too cute…..AND A GIRL!" She turned quickly and pointed at Xavier, who jumped back, holding his hands up. "HA! YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T CATCH ON!"

"Eh, why are you blowing a gasket at me?! I just found out before the break! Blame that lot." He nodded to the others, who looked scared. Her face was red and it looked like flames were going to come out of her mouth.

"STELLA SENT ME A PICTURE OF YOU LOT AND HARUHI YOU WERE SO CUTE!" It turned from shouting to a squeal as she held Haruhi's hands. "And you horrible bunch were keeping her cuteness a secret from ME!"

"You…you aren't angry?" Haruhi asked, wondering if she should be scared or not.

"I had my suspicions…but, I didn't know if you wanted to keep it a secret for private reasons. Now it all makes sense to me. I can pay off your debt for you, you know! I don't want you to have to do this if you don't want to!"

"No, no, it's fine, Yuukio, really. Thank you though…you just know to keep this from Renge, right?" Haruhi said and Yuukio nodded her head.

"And yes, Xavier, she is way out." She turned to Xavier, who stuck his tongue out. "All the ladies…and men, that go to this school are way out of your league."

"I'm too much of a street rat for the likes of these posh kids." He chuckled and sat down at the table with Yuukio, who shot him a look. The others immediately started telling Haruhi about their summers, hoping she would decide to come with them over school breaks. "I know my social standing, crumpet." She pouted and he grinned wickedly. "If I just behaved and looked differently I'm sure others would like me more, but alas, I was not placed on this earth to please others. If I cleaned up could I finally get in your size zero jeans?" He winked to Yuukio and glanced at Kaoru, who looked angry at that comment.

"No way!" She exclaimed and he laughed.

"You all are so damn easy. Honestly. You wear your heart on your sleeves." He stood as Renge entered the room.

"Xavier!" She bellowed and he frowned, good mood gone. "You were in Paris, with Haruhi, and you didn't even tell me or come visit us! Uncle was upset you didn't see him!"

"Well I'm upset that I'm not drunk or getting a blow job but we can't always get what we want." He shrugged it off as he cousin stomped over to him, angry. "Why can't we discuss this at home?"

"Because you lock yourself in your room doing god knows what!" She told him, crossing her arms. "You don't ever come out of it and you always lock the door so we can't get in."

"Obviously I'm doing drugs and having massive amounts of sex." He replied sarcastically. "Or, I'm sleeping and playing on my laptop or playing video games and counting down the days until I can go to America."

"This is why you're falling down the social ladder and uncle is disappointed in you." She muttered and he sighed, shaking his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking over what he was going to say. It was silent in the club room and no one knew what to say or to do. "I don't see why you didn't stay with Monique and get engaged to her."

"I don't see why I didn't fling myself off the Eiffel Tower while I had the chance." He replied dryly. "I'm goin' go blow a fag and possibly go get black out drunk to forget the utter bullocks you just said." He brushed past Renge and grabbed his bag off of the couch.

"Xavier…" Haruhi mumbled, hating see Xavier look so dejected.

"Don't go storming off!" Renge called to him and he kept going.

"I'm going out with John. Don't wait up for me." He told her and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Renge was worried about you after you left." Yuukio was on Xavier's back the second he walked into the club room the next afternoon. Xavier turned to look at her, bags under his eyes, bloodshot eyes, and the smell of whiskey on his breath.<p>

"Told her not to wait up. I went out." He replied gruffly and tossed his bag into their closet, not caring where it landed. "Look, Yuukio, I'm not here to hear how much of a horrible cousin I am or how disgusting I am." He brushed past her and slumped onto his couch, head pounding. He slept through all his classes, but he still felt awful. "I think I get it quite enough from this entire club."

"Are….are you okay?" She actually sounded concerned, confusing both of them. She sat down next to him on the couch.

"No, not really, but I'll deal." He muttered, looking away from her. "Why do you care?"

"I….I don't know…" She mumbled, confused. "I just…..I don't know. You kind of remind me of my little sister….." Her little sister was a partier, despite her young age. She always got caught at parties and the tabloids loved to make fun of her. Yuukio was terrified her sister would end up like Xavier, a complete mess who was running himself into a deep grave.

Yuukio knew she wasn't perfect. She was aggressive and a tad bit of a control freak, but she was trying really hard to change and better herself.

"Oh, yeah…..I remember her." He thought about the model's younger sister. She was back in London, planning to take over her father's company. Yuukio had become a model, like her mother, and her sister was chosen to take over the business side of the family. Xavier felt a little bad for Yuukio, because her mother was controlling and a tad vindictive.

"You know my sister?" Yuukio asked as the others hosts came in.

"Yeah, she isn't too bright. Looks like you got the brains along with the looks." He winked and Kaoru's face went red when he saw this.

"How do you know my sister?" Yuukio asked, not letting him get away so easily. Misaki came in with Abby and hurried over to Xavier. His mood brightened up as they greeted him.

"Are you going to tell a story? Thank you." Misaki told Haruhi as she rolled the cart over with tea and coffee. She took her cup and smiled at Xavier while Abby did the same with other guests coming into the room for the other hosts.

"Ah, well, yeah, met your sis at a party." Xavier told Yuukio. "I was in London for a mate's party. It had been pretty dry so I was mostly just looking for a bloke or bird that would be easy to get in bed."

"Xavier!" Tamaki chided at his bluntness.

"Sorry." He replied but didn't mean it. "I was getting frustrated so I decided to head outside to blow a fag outside. I lit up in the alley and she approached me. I was thinking she could be easy to get, but, I noticed her lack of….assets…" He looked a little embarrassed at that. "Not trying to be creepy or a pedo, I didn't know she was so young." He held his hands up as Yuukio looked ready to yell at him. "So she strolls up to me, I guess she thinks I'm smoking a blunt because of how I hold my fags when I smoke. She comes up and asks for weed that she can 'inject'."

"I-Inject?" Yuukio questioned, furrowing her brows.

"Yeah, so at that moment, red flags are going off and I realize who she is. I about die laughing and I point to a cop that's walking down the sidewalk and tell her he has the best stuff." He shrugged while laughing.

"Xavier!" Yuukio exclaimed, angry at him.

"You should've seen how those wankers were looking at her, Yuukio. I did her a favor by getting her in trouble." He replied, shaking his head. "I don't think kids should be at those parties. I prefer older crowds. I don't ever date or get with younger people, so don't worry."

"Mona was younger than you." Yuukio said and he made a face.

"She was different. That was a mistake." He grunted, reaching for his cup of coffee.

"But…thank you for looking out for my sister like that….." Yuukio looked down at her lap, sighing.

"No problem." He sipped his coffee and shrugged.

"XAVIER!" Renge almost screamed when she came into the room. "WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" He winched, head still pounding.

"He was with me." Yuukio said, glancing at Xavier before looking at Renge. "I let him sleep over on my couch last night. I knew you were still angry and I just didn't want you two to fight."

"Oh." Renge calmed down instantly and even smiled a bit. "Thank you for that Yuukio."

"Yeah…thanks.." Xavier gave her a sideways glance, confused as to why the mode helped her. Renge hurried off to dote on Haruhi and Xavier set his cup down.

"You helped my sister." She mumbled to Xavier, who leaned back on the couch. "Don't think I'm going to be nice to you!" She exclaimed suddenly, feeling a little embarrassed. "I still think you're a jerk."

"Ah, lovely." He muttered. "I think you're still sort of a bitch."

"Okay. I can handle that." Yuukio felt awkward. Did this mean they were friends or something? Did she owe him anymore?

"Awah, so glad you two are becoming friends." Misaki smiled at them. They looked to each other before looking away.

"You lot all wear your heart on your sleeve." He sighed, feeling a bit like a broken record as Kaoru continued to glare at him. "Tell your boyfriend to stop glaring at me." He told her, glancing at Kaoru. Her cheeks went pink.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" Her voice went up in pitch and the two guests giggled at how embarrassed she was. "W-We're not dating!"

"Awah, crumpet, you nervous?" He chuckled at the model, who was so embarrassed.

"No!" She growled, glaring at him. "I'll punch you in the nose!"

"You should get that temper under control. Kaoruuuuuuu! She's losing it." He called over the twin, who came over and pulled Yuukio away. "How sweet…..and quite disgusting." He turned back to his guests after this.

* * *

><p>"Xavier." The male groaned when he heard Yuukio. She tugged on his sleeve as he left the building, trying to get home.<p>

"What?" He asked, turning to look at her, annoyance clear on his face.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, I don't want to come to you for advice, but honestly, you are probably my best choice. No one else seems to understand these things as well as you."

"I'm not getting you drugs Yuukio." He meant it jokingly, but she punched him in the arm.

"I don't want that!" She exclaimed, getting angry. She took another deep breath, calming herself down before she continued. "Does Kaoru like me? I think he does but I can't really tell. Obviously I like him but I'm not sure if we'll work. I don't want to be pushy or over step my boundaries. I know he and Hikaru are close and I would never dream of coming between them." She rambled and Xavier had a hard time following her.

"Let's go back to my place." He said, pulling her along to his car.

* * *

><p>"So, start this over again." He said once he shut his bedroom door. Yuukio set her purse down on his desk and began to pace the room. Xavier reached into his nightstand for a bottle of whiskey and a glass, glancing at the model as he poured a little into the glass. "Drink this."<p>

"Uh.." She mumbled but he pressed it to her.

"Calm yourself, crumpet." He encouraged. She sighed but gulped it down, sticking her tongue out at the taste, but seemed to calm her nerves down. He poured himself a glass and kicked his shoes off. "C'mon, what's the scoop?"

"Like I told you before, Xavier. I don't really have anyone else to turn to for this sort of…issue. My mother is definitely out of the question! She's awful about this sort of stuff and Renge knows nothing about these things either."

"So, you like him?" He questioned, sipping his drink. "You know how horrible I am at relationships, right?"

"I know Mona is a bit over dramatic and you were at decent boyfriend to her so I'm willing to take my chances here." She said and looked away, a bit flustered. "Yes, I do like him, okay? Stop smirking at me!"

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Yuukio. I already knew it." He told her, making her more embarrassed. "He likes you back…just like Hikaru and Tamaki both like Haruhi. Tamaki, of course, doesn't realize it, but, Hikaru does. You all wear your heart on your sleeve."

"What should I do?" She asked and he furrowed his brows.

"Give him a blow job? I'm just joking so relax." He told her, shaking his head. "This is innocent shit, Yuukio, and I'm…definitely not innocent. Honestly I don't think the lad is quite ready." He said truthfully, drinking his whiskey down. "I think you just have to wait, because he's going to be nervous and slow. I know the twins aren't…social butterflies. They need to have more time. Kaoru might be different. He's smarter and more down to earth. He could settle down with you and not want anyone else, ever. Hikaru is different, of course, and more of a pain in the ass."

"So I should just wait?" She questioned, a little saddened by this news.

"Unfortunately. Sorry, but, that's what I think. Just work on yourself. You're so hell bent on it, might as well just focus more of your energy on your 'self-improvements'. Just….I don't know…continue doing what you're doing." He put the whiskey back in the drawer, along with the glass. "Sweet that Kaoru is being your accountability buddy."

"Maybe Haruhi should be yours." Yuukio sat in his desk chair, tired and frustrated.

"Vinny already called dibs, but the poor bloke can't do much thousands of miles away." He shrugged, pulling his tie of and tossing it to the floor, annoyed by it. "I'm fine. No improvements needed here."

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself Xavier?" Yuukio asked, rubbing her temples. He was such a mess. Did he really think he was fine?

"When I get out of this country." He replied, throwing his jacket onto his love seat and glancing out the window. He sighed, feeling tired. "You have your problems, I have mine. We handle them differently and that's just how life is." He glanced back to her. "Did our parents ruin us? Of course they did. Did they mean it? Probably not. Are we still stuck with the problems? Yes, we are, and we'll just have to deal."

"You aren't dealing the right way."

"You really need to get that controlling problem you have under control."


	10. Running Low On Know How

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites! **

**Hikaru and Xavier are goin start being friends sooonnnnnnn**

* * *

><p>Xavier felt eyes on him as he walked down the hallway with John. The two were arguing about music, like they always did.<p>

"Hey, John, mind if ya look around the hall a bit? Feel eyes on me." Xavier mumbled to him, wondering if he was just being paranoid.

"Eyes are always on you, _mate_." John liked to tease Xavier on his accent and found it entertaining. He glanced around the hallway, eyes landing on Hikaru, who was glaring at Xavier. "Ah, found him. That twin…Hikaru…I think."

"Of course that wanker is glaring at me." Xavier muttered and his eyes darted around the hallways until he spotted Hikaru. Even more now, Kaoru was glaring at him and Yuukio had been getting along a tad bit better than usual, which was strange, but, no need for Kaoru to start hating him. He wasn't going to make a move on the model. Hikaru hated him because Haruhi spent more time with Xavier than Hikaru liked.

Pathetic.

"Glaring at me because you think I'm trying to take your bird is pathetic." He told both of them as he and John walked by them. "Crumpet isn't my cup of tea and dove is too good of a mate for me to ruin our friendship."

"They jealous of you?" John asked, glancing back at the twins as they kept walking by. Xavier just nodded his head while he rolled his eyes.

"Urg, being here is the worse. I can't get laid here. All these birds and lads have sticks up their asses and their heads in the cloud."

"I get what you mean. I would prefer to be back in America, but I'm happy to be closer to Misaki." He smiled brightly as he thought of his fiancé and Xavier wanted to gag.

* * *

><p>"Yuukio, isn't it time to call off your mutt?" Xavier questioned, appearing right behind her as she drank her tea. He was leaning over, face next to her ear so no one else heard him. She smirked and glanced at him, shrugging.<p>

"I don't know what you are talking about." She found it adorable that Kaoru was getting jealous over the fact that she was getting along better with Xavier. She knew it was wrong, but she really was enjoying it. She heard Xavier sigh and she tilted her head, amused at his reaction.

"My lovely, annoying, crumpet, this is cruel to the poor lad." Xavier moved to sit in front of her now, shooting her a look. "Look, if you want to get closer to him, you need to start suggesting hanging out with him…without Hikaru."

"Making him jealous is a lot easier though." She whined and he shook his head.

"Jealousy gets you nowhere, crumpet. I know this because of Mona." He said truthfully, trying to actually help her. "Just ask him to go get ice cream or go shopping with you this weekend. Alone."

"I can't just do that, Xavier…..the twins are very close. They're learning, but, still. It's rare that one goes out without the other." She sighed, stirring her tea slowly. "Maybe if I got Hikaru to hang out with someone else…."

"They'll have to grow up sooner or later. You can't always have someone by your side, you know. Some journeys you must take alone." He leaned back in his chair and glanced to the twins. "Though this is a little funny." He grinned at Yuukio, who smiled back. "Like, honestly, the lad's face is a tomato."

"Isn't he cute as a button?" She sighed happily, glancing at him for a quick second before looking back to Xavier, her smile huge. The twins shuffled off and Xavier looked to Yuukio again.

"The love bug must have bit you hard." He stood to go to his couch to join Misaki and Abby but was tackled to the ground. "What in the bloody hell!?" Xavier shouted, side aching as he looked around.

"Zavy, didn't we tell you today we're dressing up as animals?" Hikaru was sitting on him, fox ears and tail on him. The tail was moving back and both slowly and Xavier guessed they were very expensive electronical items.

"You didn't have to tackle him." Haruhi approached him, dressed as a mouse.

"Dove, you look adorable, you know that?" He smirked and winced as Hikaru dug his elbow into Xavier's back. He pushed himself off the ground and tried to get away from Hikaru, but Kaoru sat on him as well, forcing him back to the ground.

"No way are you getting out of this!" Hikaru smirked, holding the headband with cat ears on them in his hands. He preferred the clip ons, but since the sides of Xavier's head were shaved, there was no hair to clip them to. He stuck the head band on and the ears immediately went flat.

"W-Woah, get these off!" He complained, struggling under the twins' weight. "Look, mate, I don't do roleplay like this." He glared and knocked Kaoru off of him and escaped from their hold. He hurried off with a disgusted face as he messed with the headband.

"No!" Hikaru ran after him and tackled him, wrapping his arms around Xavier's waist. "Sorry, but, boss' orderssss!" He was having too much fun with this. He pulled out the cat tail, attaching it to his pants and connecting the wires to the wires on the headband. Xavier was struggling beneath him, but Hikaru wasn't going to let him get out of this one.

"Hikaru, for real, get off!" He face was red and was humiliated by this.

"Done!" Hikaru got up and Xavier scrambled up, his tail now flicking back and forth. "What a cute kitty you make."

"Fuck off." He growled, fuming. This was out of his comfort zone beyond belief. Misaki and Abby cooed at him, finding him extremely adorable. "I didn't sign up for this sort of thing."

"Well too bad." Hikaru found this extremely funny. Xavier stalked over to his couch and sat down as Abby and Misaki fawned over him. "Maybe he is a bit interesting." Hikaru murmured to Kaoru, who was smirking wickedly at Xavier like his brother.

"That was pretty fun. Look how awkward he looks." Kaoru said as Xavier flinched when Abby stroked one of the cat ears. They were pretty proud of themselves for embarrassing the male. He was beginning to become too much of a pain and he was sick of him flirting with Haruhi and Yuukio.

"You know, dove, since you're the mouse and I'm the cat, it means you're my prey." He said as Haruhi walked behind the couch he was sitting on. He was smirking at her, his tail slowly flicking back and forth. He wasn't going to let the twins feel victorious over this.

"A cat really fits him…" One of the twins' guest said, giggling. "He and Haruhi are so cute together!"

"No, Xavier." Haruhi told him, shooting him down. He didn't seemed too bothered by this and instead glanced to Hikaru, gauging his reaction. Hikaru was pissed and Xavier could tell.

"But, dove, you're so lovely." He continued with flirting, making the guests squeal. He stood up quickly and followed Haruhi closely, face way too close to hers for Hikaru's liking.

"Yes! This is perfect!" Renge exclaimed happily. "Xavier is actually using his flirting skills for good use!"

Haruhi just looked at Xavier, used to his advances. She knew he was just playing around and trying to appease the guests, so she wasn't very annoyed by it. "You're having too much fun with this." She grumbled to him as the guests watched them closely, squealing.

"Do continue." Kyoya smirked, writing something down on his clipboard. "You're doing quite the job, Xavier."

"I do try." He smirked, happy that they didn't know his ulterior motives. Hikaru, and Tamaki, were losing it, and that made him extremely happy. "You sure you aren't interested, dove?" He pinned her against the back of a couch, looking down at her. His tail flicked back and forth slowly and his ears were perked up.

"Oh my god!" A few girls squealed, losing it. They had hearts for eyes and their faces were red. Renge was feeling extremely proud of her cousin, for once.

"Don't touch my Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, throwing a fit about it. How dare Xavier get so close to his little girl?!

"No thanks." Haruhi said, looking at him with a slightly amused face. Tamaki was still throwing a fit, but both chose to ignore him.

"Bother." He complained and backed off from her with a shrug. He winked at her and strode off back to his couch, feeling much more confident in the cat get-up. He looked to Hikaru again, who was trying to mask his anger but Xavier knew he was faking his smile. "This cat thing is quite fun."

While he enjoyed teasing Hikaru and Tamaki, Xavier was relieved to get the cat ears and tail off. He didn't enjoy being fawned over like that. That wasn't the attention he wanted nor needed.

He went to retrieve his bag, and was of course stuck in an awkward silence with the twins. He knew he shouldn't tease them like he did. They were trying to get more out into the social world and not rely on each other so much. Yuukio and Haruhi were probably their first crushes and Xavier wasn't making it easy on them.

Hikaru glared at Xavier as he watched the male loosen his tie with a sigh. He wanted to tackle him, but he was refraining. He wouldn't hate him so much if he didn't flirt with Haruhi or spend so much time with her. It was a little unsettling to him that Xavier was posing a threat. He knew Kaoru felt the same about Yuukio.

They weren't clueless, but, neither of them really knew how to proceed here. They figured they could go at their own pace, but now that Xavier was posing a threat, they were nervous. He was a ladies man…and a men-man, if that made any sense. He knew how to get people weak in the knees and how to get them to fall for him, the twins…not so much. All they could do was get the guests to fawn over them, but that didn't seem to impress Haruhi nor Yuukio.

"You two do know I'm just having a laugh when I flirt with your birds, yeah?" They heard Xavier ask and they heads snapped up to look at him. He had long gotten over how in-sync they were, though he still found it creepy. "I've known Yuukio for too long and I'm being truthful when I say dove isn't my type." He pulled his bag out of his cubby and cracked his back.

"We don't care." They said together, but all three knew it was a lie. They did care, a lot, and it scared them.

Kaoru wanted to make Xavier a friend. He knew how to handle ladies and he knew Yuukio, so maybe he could help him? Hikaru, however, disliked him greatly, and even though he understood why, he wished his brother would lighten up on it.

"Hikaru…." Kaoru whispered so Xavier wouldn't hear. "Maybe we should befriend him? Yuukio and Haruhi seem to like him…maybe he can help us with them?"

"No way! He's beneath us." Hikaru whispered back as Xavier left the closet. "You can't be serious, Kaoru."

"He is not beneath us." Kaoru told him. "He's on high social standings…he just doesn't act like it. He might be able to help us. He seemed serious earlier. Remember, Haruhi told us to start branching out more."

"I'll think about it." Hikaru grumbled, hating the idea, but know his brother was right.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Xavier." Kaoru felt embarrassed when he caught the male in the hallway, heading to his next class. Xavier turned and seemed surprised to see him there.<p>

"Uh, hey, Kaoru….where's Hikaru?" He questioned, not seeing the other twin anywhere. He was starting to wonder if they were planning some sort of attack on him.

"He's with Haruhi." Kaoru replied, thinking about how he brother offered to walk Haruhi to her next class. It was so weird, not always being with him, and the first few weeks they tried it, it was scary and unsettling, but now, it felt better. They were two different people, even though they were so much the same. They needed to try different things and become their own person, not just copies of each other.

They stood in the hallway awkwardly, neither knowing what to say.

"Guess you're not as outspoken as Hikaru." Xavier muttered as the twin stayed quiet. "Probably why I like you more than your brother, no offense."

"I understand. Hikaru can be blunt and he doesn't hold back. I wish he thought before he spoke sometimes." Kaoru admitted, shrugging and feeling a little more comfortable. "I just…I'm not exactly the best with this. Hikaru and I are trying to branch out and do things separately. It's difficult at times since we sort of cut our selves off from the world most of our lives, but…"

"Spit it out, mate." Xavier told him, amused at this. "You need help gettin' the bird?"

"Basically." He sighed, embarrassed. He didn't know why he was, because he knew Xavier knew that he liked Yuukio.

Xavier smirked at this, wondering what he could do. He could tell Kaoru that Yuukio liked him, but, were the two really ready for that? Were either of the twins ready for that either? He didn't know if Haruhi liked Hikaru back, so, if Kaoru went off and began to date Yuukio, but Hikaru and Haruhi didn't get together, that could cause a little tension between the twins.

Plus, Yuukio was busy and trying to work on herself. He knew she wanted to date Kaoru, but was now really the best time? Could she maintain their relationship while trying to rebuild herself?

He and Mona didn't make it, and he saw the same outcome for Yuukio and Kaoru if they rushed into it.

"Take it easy, for one." He told him with a shrug. "I think what you're doing now is pretty good. It's your first crush, yeah?" He questioned and Kaoru nodded his head. "So yeah, no need to rush into it, trust me on that. You have plenty of time. If you fancy her that much, spend a little more time with her. I know she'd enjoy spending an afternoon with you. Without Hikaru, of course."

"Oh yeah…" He mumbled, thinking to his brother. Hikaru tended to get a bit jealous if Kaoru spent the whole day with Yuukio, leaving him at home alone.

"You and Hikaru are close and it'll take a while before you guys reach that point you need to be at to start dating Yuukio. It's just how you two are, so don't feel bad about it." Xavier was trying to be nice to him. He knew what it was like, sort of. "Take it slow, because Hikaru is going to have to get used to it as well. Just start by inviting her over and include Hikaru, then maybe next time, leave him out and let him entertain himself. You could talk to him about it, I'm sure he'll understand, but it probably won't make it any easier on the lad." Xavier advised, trying to keep it simple.

"Thank you." Kaoru said, taking it all in. Xavier was making a lot of sense about this, and he was starting to see what Haruhi was talking about. He wasn't a bad guy at all, he just had a rough exterior. He was a little like Hikaru in some ways. "I appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Xavier replied, pulling his bag over his shoulder. "Guess I'll see you in the club later." He said with a wave and turned around, continuing his journey to his next class.

* * *

><p>"You talked to him!?" Hikaru questioned in the club room. He was angry at Kaoru for doing it and he didn't understand why he did it.<p>

"He was very helpful." Kaoru defended himself, not wanting to fight with his brother. "I just wanted a little advice. Reading manga won't help us with this situation, you know, neither will our 'brotherly love'." He looked at Hikaru, who seemed to be debating it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I just didn't want you angry at me."

"I'm not angry with you." Hikaru sighed, biting his lip. "I just….don't like him."

"Remember what Haruhi told us?" Kaoru questioned, feeling like a kid in the way he said it, but, it was something they needed to remind themselves. "We can't go claiming everyone is an idiot like we used to. It's been almost five months since Xavier enrolled here and we've barely even spoken to him. Haruhi says he's interesting and a good guy, and we know Haruhi has the best judgment of character."

Hikaru couldn't argue with his brother on that one. Haruhi was un-bias and had a level head. If she liked Xavier and said he was a good guy, he most likely was. Still, it didn't change the male's delinquent look or piss-poor attitude.

"It's not like you have to be best friends with him." Kaoru continued, hoping he was understanding. "He didn't mock me or anything. He knows who we like. I guess he can tell." They both glanced over to Xavier, who was getting lectured by Tamaki for an inappropriate story he was previously telling his guests. Xavier didn't seem interested into what Tamaki was babbling on about, so he just drank his coffee, letting Tamaki continue his rant.

"Gee, boss is kind of an idiot." Hikaru shook his head at his friend. "Xavier doesn't care too much."

"His stories are always interesting." Kaoru watched, amused when Tamaki struck a chord with Xavier that sent the delinquent male arguing back. The two were comical when they argued. Tamaki was over dramatic and Xavier was inappropriate, making for a very entertaining argument that usually ended with Tamaki in the corner and Xavier coming out the winner. "Being his friend wouldn't be so bad."

"I guess." Hikaru mumbled, mulling it over.


	11. Why Don't You Talk To Matty About It?

**are yall happy now**

**they are interacting**

**sort of**

* * *

><p>It was the second week of September, but it was still warm out. It was pretty crowded around the shipping district, too. Hikaru glanced around the shopping plaza boredly before going to play on his phone.<p>

It was Saturday afternoon and he and Kaoru were here, waiting for Yuukio to show up. Kaoru was excited, of course, and Hikaru found it slightly amusing at his brother's excitement. He really wanted the two to get together, but he knew it would be a big change.

"There she is!" Kaoru exclaimed, smiling widely as he saw the model in the crowd. "Oh, hey, she brought Xavier with her." He looked back to Hikaru, who didn't look that impressed. "Hey, she could've brought Renge."

"That's barely worse." Hikaru grumbled, but stood. He needed to give Xavier and chance and actually speak to him. He was a little glad Yuukio brought him, because he didn't want to feel like a third wheel, or make either of the two feel guilty for making him feel like the third wheel.

"Good afternoon you two, so sorry we're late." Yuukio said when they finally reached them by the fountain. "Traffic was quite the mess."

"We haven't been waiting long, so don't worry about it." Kaoru spoke up and Xavier and Hikaru exchanged glances. Xavier hadn't exactly wanted to come, but he had nothing else to do. He figured he might as well walk around and watch Yuukio and Kaoru awkwardly flirt and be ignored by Hikaru.

Kaoru and Yuukio led the group, so Hikaru and Xavier followed behind them, both looking forward. Xavier wasn't one for small talk and he preferred to just not talk at all if it was mindless chatter. Hikaru seemed to be the same way…or he really just hated Xavier.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, so he pulled it out to reply to Vinny's texts, giving himself something to think about. He was comfortable in this silence and when he slid his phone back into his pocket, he started looking around at all the shops, taking everything in.

Hikaru felt awkward. Was he supposed to talk to Xavier or was just listening to Yuukio and Kaoru talk to each other enough? He wouldn't even began to know how to talk to Xavier. The male seemed unamused as he looked around, but Hikaru noticed he had that sort of resting face. He just looked unhappy all the time. He probably couldn't help it.

"How are you two doing back there?" Yuukio asked, glancing at them, wondering if she should include them in more of the conversation.

"Doing well, crumpet." Xavier replied, nodding his head. She glanced to him and he nodded his head before she turned back around to continue talking to Kaoru. "Can I get your opinion on somethin'?" He questioned to Hikaru, who slowly nodded his head. "Sweet. Crumpet, Kaoru, go on without us, I need to grab something. Come along, pet." He motioned to Hikaru, who didn't like the nickname, but decided that being alone with Yuukio would make his brother happy, so he followed Xavier.

"What do you want?" He questioned once Yuukio and Kaoru continued on their way.

"I'm getting something pierced so I figured I'd bring someone along in case something goes wrong." He was on his phone, scrolling through the stores that were in the area, trying to pick the best place to get a piercing. "What should I get pierced? Already did lip, I was thinkin' 'bout snake bites but that's overdone. Eyebrow piercing is fitting my fancy the more I think about it though." He continued, picking a store and glancing around before he started walking.

"Wait, what?" Hikaru questioned, hurrying after him.

"You heard me. Besides, Yuukio and Kaoru needed to be alone for a little bit." He told Hikaru once the ginger haired male caught up with him and was now walking besides him. "Yeah, and if something happens, which I doubt anything will, but if something does go wrong, I want someone to be there to get me to the hospital."

Hikaru stared at him with wide eyes, before rolling his eyes. He didn't want to be here, but, it was more entertaining than just following Yuukio and Kaoru around. They walked for a bit until Xavier decided on a store and strolled into it like it was nothing. Hikaru was a bit on edge, because it didn't look too…..safe.

Then again he had no clue what tattoo and piercing parlors were supposed to look like in the first place. Xavier was pretty comfortable in…commoners places, and he supposed Yuukio was too since she was the one who suggested this shopping distinct to hang out at. Maybe things were different in England? Hikaru quickly followed Xavier to the room in the back and he sat on a stool while Xavier got comfy in the other chair.

"You nervous, yeah?" Xavier questioned, chuckling at Hikaru's face.

"It's…not an ideal place." He muttered, giving a snotty look to the man who entered the room. He had red hair that was spiked up and sleeves of tattoos. He had piercings all over his face too and raised his eyebrows at Hikaru and his name brand outfit and then looked to Xavier, who was far more up his alley in his ripped jeans and faded leather jacket.

"Hey. What are we doing today?" He questioned, plopped down on his rolling stool.

"Eyebrow." Xavier pointed to his right eyebrow. "Thinkin' of another lip but I think eyebrow is better."

"You don't want too much on the lip. Eyebrow was a good choice. Glad you didn't pick nose, I hate doing those. I think the septum piercings make people look like bulls. This your boyfriend? He gettin' anything done?" He got up and glanced to Hikaru as he went to get his tools ready.

"No way." Hikaru shook his head to both questions. "He's not my type and I don't like piercings."

"Ah, love, no need to be embarrassed about us." Xavier smirked and laughed and the tattoo guy laughed as well. Hikaru of course didn't. "I'm just teasing. Hikaru, for real though, relax. You sure you don't want anything? My dad is paying for this." He grinned, flashing a card at Hikaru before sliding it back into his pocket. The male sat down again, pulling a tray of items over. He wiped off Xavier's eyebrow with a sanitizing wipe.

"No thanks….." Hikaru looked around the room at all the pictures of all the piercings he could get. "Your dad is okay with it?"

"He pissed me off last night." Was all Xavier said as Hikaru turned his eye, not wanting to see the needle go through his eyebrow. "You okay?" He questioned Hikaru, who nodded his head, turning to look at him.

"Oh god." He muttered as blood was pouring out of his eyebrow. The piercer put a towel on it, telling Xavier to hold it.

"Oh, yeah, eyebrows bleed." Xavier told Hikaru, holding the towel. "Kinda hurt too, but, it's not so bad." He handed the guy his card and he left to go ring him up for it. "It'll be painful for the first week or two, so, please, avoid punching me in the eye if you can."

"Hm, you saying not to do it makes me want to do it more." Hikaru smirked and Xavier actually looked a little frightened. "So, dad pissed you off so you're making him pay for a piercing?"

"Basically. Its how I got this bad boy." He pointed to his lip and laid his head back on the chair. "Yeah I asked you to come before I wasn't sure if I was going to be light headed after this." He pulled the towel back and Hikaru tried not to look at the large blood stain on the white towel. "I already got a tattoo and I don't know if I want another one yet."

"I wouldn't sit through you getting a tattoo. That takes far too long." He mumbled as the man came back in and handed Xavier the card back with the receipt. He took the towel from him, examined his work, and explained to Xavier the proper care for it and they were on their way.

"Does it look good?" Xavier asked Hikaru and tilted his head. Hikaru looked at him, and he didn't really want to admit how good he looked with it.

"Looks decent. Why didn't you go to a more proper place to get it done?" He didn't understand why he just didn't get a professional that did celebrities to do it.

"I did. That was a proper place." He said, slightly confused. "Oh, you mean one of those high end places that rip you off? I love spending my dad's money away on things he hates, but those places are not my scene. For a tattoo I'll definitely hit up one of those places and put a nice dent in my dad's card."

"What did he do to piss you off?" Hikaru questioned. He and his parents fought, but, they always made up afterwards. He had an extremely good relationship with his parents and he didn't understand how some kids didn't like their parents.

"I have quite the strained relationship with my old man." Xavier told him with a casual shrug. "Actually I do not….get along…with his entire side of the family. What? Is that odd?"

"No..well...for me it is. I get along with my parents." Hikaru replied and glanced around the shops they were passing. He wasn't interested in shopping at all.

"Oh. I didn't know kids like you existed." He raised his eyebrows and Hikaru glared at him for calling him a kid. "You're sixteen, right?" He remembered the twins having a birthday in June.

"Yes."

"You're a kid. I'm eighteen, older therefor wiser." He smirked as Hikaru rolled his eyes at the logic of what he just said. "Anywho, my father doesn't dictate my life since legally, I am an adult. This upsets him because I'm just a mess who has no plans for the future."

"He's right though."

"Excuse me, I have plans." Xavier shot Hikaru a look and Hikaru felt like maybe he said the wrong thing. "I'm going to be a big rock star and play Wembley and Madison Square Gardens!" He exclaimed and clenched his fist. "My pops is going to be so sorry."

"Why don't you two just say sorry and make up?" Hikaru wasn't getting what the big deal. Xavier seemed to be getting more frustrated every time Hikaru opened his mouth.

"Because that's not how it works!" He growled, turning on Hikaru. "Good God, do you lot not understand anything about the world? Saying sorry means shit and it helps nothing." He knew he was getting over worked about this and Hikaru didn't know the whole story, but that just made it worse. "I know to you, you think it's all my fault. I've always been a mess and my father is a saint for putting up with it, but that's not the story, at all." He didn't want to talk anymore and wanted to go home. He was about to disappear into the crowd but he knew he shouldn't. Hikaru couldn't be ditched like that and he'd be in a world of pain if he left him. "Let's just find Yuukio and your brother." He muttered, making it clear to Hikaru he didn't want to continue the topic.

"Well what's the story then?" Hikaru was never good at taking hints.

"I don't want to talk about it." Xavier sighed through his nose. Obviously Hikaru was like his mother and wouldn't allow him to change the topic when he didn't want to talk anymore.

"How am I supposed to understand if you don't tell me?" Hikaru continued to pester him. "At least tell me why you're angry with him."

"He just thinks I'll grow out of this." Xavier was so angry just talking about it. "I'll wake up one day and be cured and want to be a CEO and led the same boring life that he has. I don't want that. I can't want something like that." He was beginning to rant now and Hikaru let him. No reason to stop him. "Having someone plan your life out….that isn't what life is supposed to be. You're supposed to make mistakes and learn and find out what you want. I'm_ not_ someone who can be controlled. If I let him do that to me, I might as well just die."

"Did you find what you wanted?" Yuukio questioned as she came up behind them with Kaoru right beside her. Both jumped, startled, and turned around. "….You didn't go look at something." She narrowed her eyes, honing in on the new piercing on his eyebrow. "Xavier, really?"

"Isn't it bloody attractive?" He smirked and she just shot him a look. "Well, I came for what I wanted. I'll leave you three to enjoy the rest of your day." He walked off, waving before he disappeared into the crowd.

"He was so annoying!" Hikaru exclaimed to them.

"How about we go get some lunch?" Yuukio suggested, hoping to make Hikaru feel better.

* * *

><p>"So he got it done and made his dad pay for it all because he was mad at him." Hikaru had ranted all throughout lunch, complaining about Xavier and how he spoke about his father.<p>

"Well, I do see what you mean…but…" Yuukio trailed off and the twins looked at her, surprised to see her taking Xavier's side. "Look, I'm not trying to come off as rude, but, you two don't understand. You have a wonderful relationship with your parents."

"Yeah but…" Hikaru muttered.

"I get it. I don't get along with my parents, so I get what he's saying but at least my parents didn't divorce. Xavier's did." She told them, sipping her water. "They fought over custody and who would get him when and what to do with him and it was a huge mess. Obviously Xavier's mother didn't want his father having full custody for Xavier since Xavier is more like her side, but, his father didn't want his mother having full custody since she was more carefree."

"Oh…" The twins mumbled.

"Yes, so, he's very….he didn't take it well.." Yuukio told them with a head nod. "He's just very….he's kind of…he's not that bad. Renge made him seem worse than he really is. He just needs people in his corner."


	12. Bite Your Face To Spite Your Nose

**This chapter is boring and I'm sorry but dude yall will love what I have planned**

* * *

><p>"Haruhi why won't you do the theme? You'd be so cute~!" Tamaki cooed Tuesday afternoon as he was trying to get the club to agree on a theme for the next day. "Daddy wants you to!"<p>

"Well Daddy will have to get over it." She muttered, rolling her eyes as Xavier entered the club with a guitar case over his shoulder. He was….smiling? "Uh…?" She questioned and everyone stared at him as he put his bag away and approached them, humming.

"Renge is sick you guys. She can't speak!" He exclaimed, way too excited about this. "It has been so wonderful not having her speak. I hope this goes on forever." He sighed happily, plopping down on his couch. They all stared at him, his smile still on his face. He looked so friendly.

"Good you're in a great mood!" Tamaki jumped in front of him, and pointed at a magazine of a girl in an adorable floral dress. "Wouldn't Haruhi look beautiful in this?!"

"Eh….I'm going to have to agree with Tamaki on this, dove, you'd look lovely in that dress." He glanced back to her and she shook her head. The twins agreed with Tamaki and Xavier.

"Oh come on, Haruhi, you'd look good!" Hikaru really wanted to see her in it too. Xavier relaxed back into the couch as Haruhi let out a long sigh, tired of them all.

"C'mon on, do it for daddyyyyy!" Tamaki hurried over to her, and spun her around against her will. Hikaru seemed ticked off at it and Haruhi just let him do it, deciding arguing with him would just make matters worse.

"What's Tamaki doing?" A small, blonde…..male asked Kyoya, who was scribbling something down in his note pad.

"Ah, Honey, lovely of you to join us." Kyoya smiled at him and then at the extremely tall, black haired male next to him.

"Honey, Mori!" The twins exclaimed while Xavier looked at them, not knowing who they were. The other members seemed happy to see them too.

"Who is this?" Honey asked, his attention going to Xavier. Xavier didn't really fit the bill to be a host.

"This is Xavier, Renge's cousin! He's our newest host member!" Tamaki exclaimed, patting Xavier's head. He expected an outburst from Xavier, but the delinquent male decided to let Tamaki slide on it.

"Yeah, I'm Xavier. Nice to meet you." He stood and shook their hands.

"This is Honey and Mori. They graduated right before you came here." Haruhi told him as he sat back down. "I'm happy you two were able to visit. The guests will be really surprised."

"Oh good! You still have yummy cakes, rightttt?" Honey asked as Yuukio pushed a cart over to him.

"When I heard you were about to arrive I decided I'd go get all your favorites." She smiled as Honey hugged her and she smiled at Mori. "I'm really happy to see you two again, it feels like forever."

"It does!" Honey said as he pushed the cart over to a table, pulling Mori with him so they could eat.

Xavier watched them for a second before sitting again, yawning. "Today has been so good."

"Finally having a good day?" Yuukio questioned as she walked by him, her blue dress matching her eyes. "You know, it's not very nice to talk about my best friend that way. I'll have to come over today and see how she's doing. I know it's killing her not to be able to catch up with Mori and Honey."

"I think she'll live. She always gets what she wants, you know." He told her with an eye roll. "I got to wake up without her yelling, and ate my breakfast in peace and got to have an enjoyable car ride here. It was so great." He sighed happily. "Plus this weather is the best." He glanced to the window. It was a soft drizzle outside, but the windows were still open. There was a warm air and the rain was making a calming sound. "Kind of makes me want to sing."

"The guests will have a great time today then." Haruhi added, looking to his guitar.

"You can sing?" Honey asked, mouth full of cake. Xavier smirked at him, liking him.

"Yes I can, lil' man." He nodded his head, pulling out his guitar and tuning it. "He's really quite adorable."

"Just don't take his sweets away." Yuukio whispered the warning to him before she went over to her table to drink her tea and relax. Tamaki was whining to Haruhi once more about the dress, Hikaru was caught in between wanting her to wear the dress, and trying to get Tamaki to stop harassing her, Kaoru was smitten with Yuukio, Kyoya was wishing Tamaki would stop whining, and Xavier was just there, taking it all in as he fiddled with his guitar.

"Boss, come on." Hikaru argued, breaking Xavier's train of thought. He set his guitar next to the couch and looked behind him, seeing Hikaru looking pissed at Tamaki.

"Noooo!" Tamaki whined, being over dramatic as ever. Haruhi was stuck in the middle of the tow, being yanked back and forth between the two males. Xavier wasn't going to intervene, because that was usually someone else's job, but, Kaoru was a little preoccupied with Yuukio, discussing a book she was reading.

"Don't let him get carried away like that!" Hikaru exclaimed, this was directed at Haruhi.

"Eh, you two." Xavier decided it was time to stop this before Hikaru lost his head. "You can't treat dove like that, she's a lady." He pulled Haruhi away from them, putting his arms over her shoulders and leaning on her a little as her back pressed against him. "Tamaki, you should know better than to push her around like a doll." He was trying to keep his tone in a light and teasing manner. He was in a good mood and he didn't want the day to get ruined.

"B-B-But-"

"But bollocks." Xavier told him, wagging his finger. "If dove doesn't want to do it, you can't force her. I know she's a darling, but you two got to treat her better." He glanced to Hikaru, who looked frustrated. "I don't know how you do it dove." He looked down at her as she looked up at him. "Every day, having boys fight over you, must be exhausting."

"I'm used to these idiots by now." She said bluntly, making Hikaru and Tamaki both groan. Xavier laughed loudly as the guests began to arrive.

"Awah, look how cute they are!" A girl exclaimed, seeing Xavier and Haruhi together. Seeing Xavier with his arms around Haruhi made her face turn red and steam came out of her ears. "So cute!"

"They are!" Her friend exclaimed. Haruhi still couldn't get over how easily these girls were worked up.

"Honey, Mori!" Misake chimed, hurrying past the two fangirls over to the two males. "What a surprise to see you!"

"We decided to pop in for a visit!" Honey said and Xavier was surprised at how cute he really was. A few guests flocked over to them, asking how they were doing and what they were doing here.

"You can let me go now." Haruhi muttered to Xavier, who just held her closer.

"Oh, come on dove, any one would kill to be in my arms." He smirked and she gave him a look before breaking free of his grip. "You sure know how to shoot a lad down, don't you?"

"I get a lot of practice here." She smirked back at him, knowing he wasn't hurt at all by her. He smirked back at her and went back to his couch, plopped down as Abby joined him.

"You look to be in a good mood." She told him with a large smile on her face, like always. She was always happy and cheerful.

"Who wouldn't be in a good mood with such a cute girl sitting next to him?" He questioned, charming the dress off of her. "You want to hear a song?" He reached for her guitar as she squealed.

"That would be lovely!" Misaki sat down on the other side of the couch. He grinned at them and began playing.

"_Life's a tangled web of cell phone calls and hashtag I-don't-knows, and you, you're so caught up in all the blinking lights and dial tones. I admit I'm a bit of a victim in the worldwide system too but I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you. Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps. Here in the moment on the dark side of the screen."_ He sang, smiling at Abby. _"I like the summer rain. I like the sounds you make. We put the world away, we get so disconnected. You are my getaway, you are my favorite place. We put the world away. Yeah we're so disconnected."_

"This sounds wonderful." One of the twin's guests sighed and Hikaru shot her a look as Xavier continued to play. A warm breeze blew into the room and Hikaru brushed his bangs back.

"_Turn off the radio, those late night TV shows. Hang up the telephone and just be here with me. I like the summer rain, I like the sounds you make. We put the world away we get so disconnected. You are my getaway. You are my favorite place. We put the world away. Yeah we're so disconnected."_

* * *

><p>"Isn't Xavier the cutest?" A classmate of Hikaru's giggled as Xavier dropped off a few cough drops for Renge. They were in homeroom and Renge still couldn't speak, but she was at school. Xavier had to bring her the cough drops since she left them in the car.<p>

"Oh yes, he's so handsome….I want a boyfriend like him….." Another sighed and Hikaru shifted his eyes towards the male, who was patting Renge's back, smirking a little that she still couldn't speak. "He's so charming.."

"And sweet and that accent." Another added, all three watching him closely. "I like how he moves…"

"He's so cool!"

"He's so talented too." A male student joined into it.

"What's the big deal…" Hikaru grumbled to Kaoru, who patted his shoulder. How did he get guys and girls?!

"He's good with the ladies…." Kaoru shrugged as they watched him walk by the girls, smiling at them and they smiled back. He winked at the male and chuckled when his face got red.

"Hey guys." He greeted the twins and Haruhi and smiled at Haruhi. "How are you, dove?"

"You are having too much fun with this." Haruhi muttered, glancing to the girls and boy who were swooning over him.

"It's been dry lately, I need something." He complained and sighed as Haruhi hit his arm. "It's a natural thing I do. Relax, I won't mess with them…..too young." He complained. "I like my age or older. I don't fuck around with kids."

"Xavier." Kaoru told him and he laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm joking, for real you three, relax." He smiled at them, teeth bright and eyes lit up. The week had been a good week for them. Renge, while she was here, couldn't speak, so she hadn't been harassing Xavier. "I guess I should go to class. See you three later." He waved to them and was out the door.

"He's a dork." Haruhi rolled her eyes and went to her desk, leaving the twins to themselves.

"I don't get it." Hikaru complained again, pouting to his twin. "How does he get them all?" He couldn't believe how easily his classmates fell for him. How did he do it? Hikaru really needed to know, or he and Haruhi weren't going to get anywhere.

"He gave me really good advice about Yuukio. Why don't you ask him?" Kaoru suggested and Hikaru shot him a look. "You know he's not trying to move in on Haruhi. What's your problem with him?"

Hikaru had to think about that one. He really didn't have an issues with Xavier. They didn't argue all that much and he tended to let the twins be and do what they wanted. He really didn't have much reason to hate Xavier.

* * *

><p>Hikaru didn't want to do this. This was embarrassing, but he was hopeless in this area. He really needed help and Xavier seemed to be the only one who actually knew what to do.<p>

"Can I talk to you?" Hikaru questioned when he finally found Haruhi and Xavier's table in the library later that day. Xavier looked a little sleepy, and Haruhi's bag was there, so she was probably off getting a few books.

"Yeah?" Xavier looked at Hikaru, who had a nervous expression on his face. He was going to take a nap, he always needed one of those, but, Hikaru looked like he needed help. "What's up?"

"Where's Haruhi?" He questioned, looking around nervously. "I just….need…help."

"What's the problem?" Xavier could tell from Hikaru's red face that it had something to do with Haruhi.

"Oh, hello Hikaru." Haruhi came up behind the twin just as he was about to open his mouth. He jumped, startled, and froze up. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, nothing, dove. Why don't you come over to my place after school Hikaru? I'll loan you those CDs you wanted to borrow." Xavier said smoothly and Haruhi sat down at her seat, not thinking anything of it. "That's alright, yeah?"

"Y-yeah, okay." Hikaru nodded his head and turned around quickly, leaving the two alone.


	13. You're Cold and I Burn

**I can't wait to get to the part I know you guys will love.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot and get me motivated to write!**

* * *

><p>The car stopped at Xavier's house and he got out and strolled up to the door, knocking a few times. He was really thankful that Xavier seemed to know what he wanted to ask and was so quick to lie earlier, saving Hikaru from the embarrassment.<p>

"I'm here for Xavier?" Hikaru questioned to the maid as he came in. She nodded her head and shut the door before leading him up to Xavier's room. She knocked and spoke in French.

"Yo." Xavier opened the door a few seconds later. He let Hikaru in and thanked the maid before he shut the door and locked in behind him.

The room was like the last time he had been there, messy, with pillows tossed all over his bed. It smelled nice in the room and not at all like smoke, so that was a plus. He felt a little odd being here and he knew Xavier was watching him as he looked around his room.

"What's the problem, mate? Need help with dove?" Xavier was going to have fun with this. He sat down on his bed as Hikaru thought over what he wanted to say. "Hey, you don't have to be so nervous about this, yeah?" He felt a little bad for the guy but he was amused by it. He leaned back on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows.

"You know why I'm here." Hikaru grumbled, feeling flustered.

"Look, don't get all embarrassed about this, seriously. I'm not an expert, but, I am more help than the rest of the lot and I'll help you out." Xavier told him with a shrug. Hikaru looked surprised and kind of happy. It was a little cute. "And I know we don't get along the best, but, eh." He shrugged at this and waited as Hikaru thought about it.

Hikaru didn't dislike the male once he found out Xavier wasn't a threat. He began to like him a lot more, actually, when he found out Xavier was sort of on his side. "I don't really have people to talk to this about, okay?" He started, sighing. "It's kind of just…Kaoru." He couldn't tell anyone else in the club about this, and he was too embarrassed to talk to Yuukio about it.

"I get that." Xavier said and patting the spot next to him on the bed. Hikaru plopped down, sighing once more.

"So, what should I do?" Hikaru asked, looking to Xavier, who was watching him.

"First off, try to control yourself when Tamaki is with her." Xavier started, deciding that if he was going to help Hikaru with this, he might as well do a damn good job. "Showing jealousy can let the girl…or boy, know that you like them. Dove is a little…..oblivious to these things I guess. She can't tell, but everyone else will catch on soon, I caught on pretty fast." He explained, hoping Hikaru would listen to him. "You really let your emotions show, and that's not bad, but you need to contain them a bit."

"I can do that." Hikaru told him, trying to be open with his advice, though he was a little offended at what Xavier was telling him.

"Dove doesn't know you like her, so you don't have to worry about that. I really think controlling the whole 'jealously' thing will help you two immensely. It pisses dove off when you behave like that, so, seriously, stop it." He saw Hikaru furrow his eyebrows. "You can get mad at what I'm saying. Not expecting to just go with everything. It's going to take time for you to adjust."

"I can do it!" Hikaru exclaimed, balling his fist. He really wanted to go out with Haruhi and he was willing to do anything for it. "I want this."

"Alright, and I'll help you. From here on out, you and I are mates, yeah?" He told him. "Kaoru and Yuukio don't need much of my help, but you…..you do." He smirked as Hikaru pouted at him. "How about I let you borrow this CD? Dove really enjoyed it." He got up now and went over to his CD shelf, thumbing through the CDs until he found the one he wanted. "The 1975. They sang that Robbers song I sang at the party." He turned around and walked back over to the bed, handing it to Hikaru. "Might as well take a CD with you. Dove might ask you about it."

"Thanks." Hikaru took it, looking it over in his hands, wondering what it sounded like. It looked so plan, just black with a white rectangle on the front with the band's name in it. "Is that all?"

"I think we should take it one step at a time. Dove is…complicated…." Xavier sat on his computer chair, leaning back in it. "Plus, I don't need you overdoing it. Tackle one issue at a time."

"Alright….I can do that." This was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be. It would be hard at first, but he just had to get used to it.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying." Xavier told John the next Tuesday as they walked down the hallway after class. "Is it really that wrong to wish Renge would lose her voice again?" Renge's voice had returned that morning and she was using it like no tomorrow, which meant Xavier was back in his mood.<p>

"No, not really." John replied, not being a huge fan of Renge. "I don't get what her problem is. She's an otaku."

"And I'd the odd one in my family." Xavier muttered with an eyeroll. "She's just always breathing down my back about something. I don't know what her deal is. I kind of just roll through life."

"She has nothing better to do." John told him, hoping to make him feel better. He noticed someone staring at them as they walked and he nudged Xavier. "Hikaru is staring at you, again."

"It's fine. We're mates now." Xavier nodded to Hikaru, who was standing to the side with Kaoru and one of their classmates. He nodded back and John just looked at Xavier.

"I thought he hated you?"

"Until he found out I can help him get a girlfriend." Xavier smirked, a little entertained at the thought. "Poor lad is lost about it, though you can't really blame him with how the twins were, or are. I gave him some advice last week and he's been friendlier to me since then. I don't know, he's not as bad as I thought he was, I suppose." They hadn't really talked more than that, but Hikaru had a friendlier vibe to him when he was around Xavier.

"That's good. It's nice that you're helping him, though I don't know if you're the best person to go to for relationship advice." John muttered and Xavier elbowed him.

"It's not so much relationship advice. It's more like how to get the girl to like you, and he has a specific girl he wants, so, it makes it easier. He's been doing pretty decently." Xavier was a tad surprised at Hikaru. While he still argued with Tamaki, it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before. For only a few days, he was improving greatly. "He still has a long way to go before he's ready to confess to anyone."

* * *

><p>"Xavier you look so handsome!" Abby cheered during the host club. The weather was still nice out so they were all outside in the gardens. Xavier smiled at her, though he hated the waiter uniform he was force to put on.<p>

"Thank you, love, you always have sweet things to say." He set her tea down in front of her with a smile. "But you are far cuter than I could ever hope to be."

"You are such a charmer." Misaki smirked at him, happy to see how happy Abby was. The two girls had been getting along very well and she enjoyed the little group they had going on. She really enjoyed Xavier too, mostly because he was now her boyfriend's best friend. The two males had spent all weekend together, geeking out over music.

"Love, I try my best." He bowed slightly, chuckling. "Anything else you need?" He asked Abby, who just shook her head. "Good. I am beat." He sat down in the chair across from the two girls, sighing. "I don't know where they get these theme ideas from."

"It's a beautiful day." The twins said together to their guests, who were of course, swooning over them. "Not as beautiful as you, of course."

"And you call me a charmer." Xavier told Misaki, rolling his eyes. "Imagine having two of me."

"That sounds lovely!" Abby squealed and Xavier shook his head at the younger girl. She got carried away so easily.

"One of me is plenty." He replied, watching the twins do another 'brotherly love' act. They were great at fooling their guests and had them sold. "Doesn't it freak you out how in sync they are…?" He still wasn't used to it at this point. It was just so weird how they knew what each other were going to say.

"They've really come a long way." Misaki told the two. "They were so closed off when we were younger. They always kept walls up, but, last year they began to open up and now they're really sweet and friendly."

"They still have a long way to go." Xavier rested his chin on his hand and watched them, rolling his eyes.

Yuukio and Kaoru were doing fine, and they didn't really need his help, though Yuukio always called asking for advice. Hikaru was doing…alright. He went to lunch with Haruhi on Saturday, Xavier's advice, and walked her home yesterday, also Xavier's advice. He knew Hikaru was worried about Haruhi, but, he should have more confidence in himself when it came to her.

"Let's play 'The Which One Is Hikaru Game'!" The twins exclaimed, each wearing an ugly green hat. Xavier watched as their guests tried to guess, but none of them were right. Xavier didn't blame them, he couldn't tell them apart.

He focused his attention back on Abby and Misaki, letting them tell him about their day. He got up to get them more tea and jumped when he felt a towel smack his ass. "What in the bloody hell!?" He exclaimed, turning around and seeing the twins snickering, a rolled up towel in Hikaru's hands. "Ah, Hikaru, don't get cheeky." He told him, raising his eyebrows.

"Just having a bit of fun." Hikaru smirked and the guests watched them, seeing what they would do.

"If you want to have more fun like that then you should just come home with me." Xavier winked at Hikaru. He was thrown off for a second, but grinned.

"Sorry but Kaoru already called dibs on me." He put his arm around Kaoru's shoulders, playing into their brotherly love.

"I'm not opposed to threesomes." Xavier shrugged and the girls squealed at the thought of Xavier and the twins together. "Do you want to hear a story?" He turned back to Abby and Misaki as Haruhi pushed a cart with tea and treats on it.

"Yes!" They and the others guests squealed. He sat back down and a few guests came over to his table, wanting to hear the story.

"I don't know if it's suitable for the club. It's about my first threesome with my roommate and his girlfriend." He chuckled as the girls' faces went red but they stayed where they were.

"Xavier." Haruhi said in a warning tone, filling up the girls' teacups.

"Well, the girl wasn't exactly his girlfriend and she came in more towards the end."

"This is a boy love story!?" A girl exclaimed and they all cheered.

"I guess you could call it that if you want, it did include a boy." Xavier was amused by these girls. "This bloke was only my roommate for about two months, but he had these blue eyes and black hair and a perfect body." He chuckled when the girls leaned in. Tamaki and Kyoya were too busy with their guests to hear him, so he kept going.

"Xavier!" Yuukio's face went red when she heard him start the story. "I don't think you should tell that story."

"But Yuukio…." Abby whined to the model. "I want to hear this."

"So how about his….whatever she was, got him all worked up and left. So I come in later and he's an absolute mess." Xavier continued the story, all eyes on him. "Me being the great mate I help, decided to help him out. I don't know what really happened but an hour later she comes back and she sees us and I think she's going to murder us, but he asks if she wants to join and yeah."

"My goodness." Yuukio said, cheeks still red. All the girls' faces were red, imaging what happened.

"I tried to keep it PG." He told her, a smirk on his lips as the girls fantasied. "By the way, I'm never on bottom." He glanced at them and they all squealed again. "I would love to go into more detailed but you loves are far too sweet and innocent to hear that."

"You give them too much credit." Haruhi mumbled.


	14. Free Bar, That's The Point

**Hey, look, if you don't like my story, then please don't waste your time reviewing. We all have opinions and I don't really care if you don't like my story. Other people do, and I do, and that's all that matters, because you seriously just took time out of your day to come onto my profile and see if I had decided to redo the previous story, then wasted more time to review. Put your time to better use.**

**To all my other reviewers, favorites, and follows, thank you!**

**I decided to update quickly because the last chapter and this chapter seem a little boring to me, even though they're important to the story, and yall were so sweet in the reviews and yall deserved another chapter. **

**I PROMISE THE FUN STUFF IS GOING TO START SOON I KEEP SAYING IT BUT I'VE WRITTEN LIKE 10 CHAPTERS AHEAD SO I KIND OF FORGET WHERE THE FUN BEGANS**

* * *

><p>Xavier didn't feel like going to school Wednesday, so he didn't. He took a well-deserved day off and stretched out on his bed all day, smoking and goofing off. He really got nothing productive done but he needed to take a day off. He was getting tired and his brain was too worn-out to deal with idiots.<p>

There was knock at his door and he groaned, hating that he had to get up. Sure, he could keep his door unlocked all the time, but, did he want the maids and Renge snooping through his things? No.

"What?" He questioned when he opened the door, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You don't look very sick." Haruhi said, standing there. He let her in and shut the door behind her before any maids could get to him. "So why did you skip school?"

"I'm mentally tired." He told her, lighting up a fag as she set her bag down by his bed. "You came to check up on me, dove? You're so lovely."

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick. Are you okay?" She sat on his bed, looking at him.

"Some days I just need me time." He shrugged, opening up the window on the other side of his room. It was cold out, but he didn't care as he blew smoke out of it. "I was about to watch a move. You going to join?"

"Well…" She didn't have any plans today and it was too cloudy out to do laundry. "Sure."

"So you like this movie?" Haruhi asked halfway through the movie. They were both at the end of his bed, sharing a bowl of popcorn and two sodas.

"Yeah, like, I know it's kinda stupid, but I sort of like romantic comedies." He admitted, chuckling. "I don't like the cutesy shit but eh…" He shrugged and took a handful of popcorn. "Mum loves these movies. We'd used to watch them when I came home from breaks and my father was out of town. Jackal likes them too. It's a Labelle thing I suppose."

"I like your family. They seem like a lot of fun."

"God, they are. Bunch of dorks but they get me. I know it seems like I wouldn't, but I do love my family, my mother's side, a lot. Wasn't her idea to ship me off to boarding school for seven years or send me over here." He put the popcorn in his mouth and watched the tv. "Jackal was furious. He wanted me to stay in America because I was doing so well and the paparazzi left me alone…but eh."

There was another knock at the door and Xavier paused the movie and got up, groaning the whole time. He opened the door and Hikaru was there, looking a little awkward. He was surprised to see Haruhi laying on the bed. He shot a look at Xavier and he invited Hikaru in. "Come on in. We're watching movies."

"Oh…am I…?" Hikaru questioned but Xavier shut the door and pulled Hikaru over to the bed.

"Make room." Haruhi scooted over and Xavier moved the popcorn bowl and laid down on his side and let Hikaru lay between them. "Much better." Xavier settled down and turned on the movie again. "Guessing you came to check up on me too, Hikaru?"

"Yes." Hikaru nodded his head. He actually had come over to talk to Xavier about Haruhi and he was a little angry to see Haruhi lying in bed with Xavier, but, it seemed innocent enough.

"Anyway, I guess it's stressful to grow up in the spotlight." Haruhi mumbled, thinking about it. Being a child surrounded by people with those bright flashing lights in your eyes.

"Especially being the son of a business tycoon and expected to take over the business….but being from a family of entertainers and expecting to be the next family star. At the same time." He kept his eyes on the screen. "I came out blond haired and gray eyed and my father knew from the start I was going to be like my mother. Jackal taught me guitar and it was the only thing I was confident in and then they ended their marriage and it went to hell." He glanced at Hikaru and back to the screen. "We'll finish this one and pick a new one so Hikaru won't be lost."

"What were you two talking about?" Hikaru asked, now interested. Xavier didn't seem to want to talk anymore, but Hikaru did.

"Just family stuff." Xavier said and rolled off the bed. "Piss break." He went off into his bathroom, leaving the two.

"We were talking about how hard it was for him to grow up with his father being a big time business tycoon and his mother being an actress. Paparazzi followed us everywhere when we went to Paris." Haruhi told Hikaru, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "I was thinking how horrible that must be. Going through a divorce with the paparazzi breathing down your neck when you're only fifteen."

"Oh…" Hikaru hadn't really thought about it before like that. Xavier returned a few minutes later and got back onto his spot without saying anything.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to hang out with Yuukio today after school, is that alright?" Kaoru asked Hikaru when they put their things up in the club room's closest. "I didn't think you'd mind."<p>

"You don't have to get permission from me." Hikaru mumbled, shrugging. He knew this was going to start happening more often, so he needed to start busying himself after school so he wouldn't feel lonely or awkward. "I already have plans today anyway." This was a lie, but he didn't want to seem like a loser.

"Oh, good. What are you doing after school today?" Kaoru asked, surprised by this.

"I'm tutoring him today. The bloke is rubbish with French." Xavier piped up, noticing Hikaru's lie. He didn't understand why the male had lied to his twin, but that wasn't his business.

"Yup!" Hikaru exclaimed, glancing to Xavier, wondering why he helped him. "I don't want mom complaining again about how I can't speak French." He followed Kaoru out of the room, nodding at Xavier as they left.

* * *

><p>"Why did you help me out back there?" Hikaru asked when Xavier shut the door to his bedroom. He had to go home with Xavier, or Kaoru would get suspicious.<p>

"You seemed to be in a pinch." Xavier opened up his large window and lit a fag, glancing at Hikaru. "Why'd you lie?"

"I didn't want to seem like a loser. He's been going out with Yuukio and I've been stuck at home…plus, I think he's starting to feel bad about leaving me behind. I'm not a kid, though. I'm fine by myself." Hikaru muttered, sitting on Xavier's bed.

"You don't like being alone or something?" He blew out smoke and walked away from the window, holding it in his hand.

"I've never been alone much. Just Kaoru and I." Hikaru mumbled. "But it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be, it's just boringgggggggg!"

"Well you're luck seems to be out, because I'm not interesting." Xavier chuckled, taking another slow drag. "You listen to that CD I lent you?"

"Yes, actually. It was…..okay." He didn't really know how to describe it. It was decent, after he looked up the lyrics. "It's a you band." He looked up some of the music videos too, and he realized why Xavier loved them.

"Only Okay? Mate, you're takin' a piss out me right?" Xavier turned, looking at the ginger male. "Guess you might not like it. You probably like that bubblegum pop. Not that it's bad…..just…..no emotion in half of it. Gotta have meaning for it to work with me." He put the fag out in his ash tray and tossed his uniform jacket onto the floor.

"Pop is okay." He shrugged his own jacket off and set it on the bed and then loosened his tie as Xavier shredded off the tie and shirt, his back to Hikaru as he pulled on a black shirt and kicked off his pants and pulled gray sweatpants on. He leaned over and tapped on his computer, logging in, and sighing when he looked at something.

Hikaru watched him as he typed something and sent it, sighing again as he turned around. "Sorry, pops only likes to talk to me through email and my phone is of course dead." He pulled it out of his pocket and plugged it in. "I guess he dislikes the sound of my lovely voice."

"Would you actually answer his phone calls?" Hikaru questioned, getting comfy on his bed. He had been here enough, he was getting pretty comfortable. Plus, the bed was amazingly soft. He stretched out on it, sighing happily.

"You got me there." Xavier sat next to him, setting the phone on his nightstand. "So, uh, I usually just…watch tv. Like I said, I'm not interesting."

"Cool by meeee!" He rolled over to face the tv on the wall and Xavier looked at him, confused by his cool demeanor. Guess Hikaru was used to him by now. He moved next to him and turned on the tv, letting Hikaru pick the show.

"So, how's it going with dove?" He asked after a little while of watching tv.

"It's okay. Boss has been hanging around her a little more but tomorrow after the club I'm going with her when she goes to the supermarket." He said, keeping his eyes on the screen. "I don't think she gets it…"

"You goin' confess?" He asked, glancing over at the twin. His face was red and he shook his head.

"N-Not yet. I'm trying to get more used to it." He mumbled, embarrassed. "I'm not a ladies man like you."

"Me? A ladies man?" He chuckled at this. "Mate it ain't too hard to get the birds and blokes I get. They're practically beggin' for it. Anyone will do when you're drunk and horny. I leave before they wake up or they leave before I wake up."

"That's….awful." Hikaru said, thinking about it. He wouldn't want that. He'd want to wake up next to someone and feel them next to him. "Doesn't that get lonely?"

"Love, I don't do it for company." He got off the bed and went over to his computer when he heard a ding, meaning he got an email. He furrowed his brows and typed rapidly, his fingers hitting the keys hard. "I do it for the sex." He glanced back to Hikaru as he said this and then back to the screen. "I know to you lot, that's awful. Using someone just for that night of pleasure, but that's life." He sent off the email and went back to the bed, climbing on it and settling down just as his email went off again. "Fuck that." He grumbled, getting comfortable.

Sex wasn't foreign to Hikaru. He was a sixteen year old male, he definitely knew what sex was. However, he had no experience with that, or dating, or even kissing.

"Sorry if it's so blunt but I tend to be like that." He cracked his neck after he said this and started watching the show again.

"What's it like?" Hikaru asked and Xavier looked at him and he looked back.

"First time is a mess. Mine was. Super sloppy in a coat closet at a party. Slightly drunk." He explained thinking about her. "Her name was Britney…no…Helena….nope…something posh I think." He chuckled, not even remembering her face. "Second time was with a bloke, my roommate. That was a learning experience." He remembered that one clearly. "Neither of us really knew what to do. Gay porn was not a good tutorial for it."

"Really?" Hikaru was a little embarrassed by it, but, Xavier turned out to be a little interesting.

"Neither of us had been with blokes before and we both wanted to be on top. Of course, I got that position." He smirked and Hikaru rolled his eyes. "It wasn't so bad once we knew what we were doing."

"Which do you like better?" He asked and Xavier raised his eyebrows.

"Hikaru, you ask a lot of questions, you know." He replied, not sure if he should keep talking about this.

"I like to know things." He smirked and Xavier rolled his eyes.

"How about I actually help you with French instead? It won't look good if you're still rubbish in it after getting tutoring from me." He rolled off the bed and went over to Hikaru's bag.

"Howwwwwwwwwww about we play Super Smash Bros?" Hikaru replied, seeing the game system and the game by the tv.

"An hour of studying and then we play." Xavier suggested a compromise. "If you don't do well in French, I'll be blamed since I'm your…tutor…"

"Fine."


	15. Don't You Mind? Don't You Mind?

**Tell me what you think about thissssss!**

**FINALLY WE GET TO IT**

**THE FUN**

* * *

><p>"How did you do on that French quiz?" Haruhi asked him two weeks later as they left the class.<p>

"Uh, I passed it, actually." He told her. Kaoru and Haruhi gave him surprised looks, because Hikaru never really passed French things.

"Tutoring paid off." Kaoru said with a shrug. "I guess Xavier is a really good tutor." He continued, nodding his head with a small smile. "I'm glad you and Xavier are getting along."

"Me too. I knew you two would hit it off eventually. Only took like, five months." Haruhi muttered, rolling her eyes. She was happy Xavier and Hikaru were friends. Hikaru needed to make other friends. She was worrying a bit about him, because he wanted to hang around her with so much. She wanted him to go out with other people, but, she didn't mind taking him with her when she ran errands. He carried her bags for her, which was nice.

"Yeah yeah." He mumbled, bumping shoulders with Haruhi. He spent the entire weekend with her, just about, a few days over the week, and he felt awkward and weird and nervous. He was going over to Xavier's today, the male didn't know it yet, to try and get him to help him with this nervousness. He felt comfortable in Xavier's room. It was weird, but I guess this was what it was like to make a new friend.

"Senpai, off." Haruhi mumbled as Tamaki hugged her before the club started. Hikaru was trying to control his temper and Xavier patted Hikaru's shoulder, feeling a little bad for him. He was doing the best he could, but it sort of seemed like a losing battle.

While Hikaru was getting closer to Haruhi, so was Tamaki.

"I'm coming over to your house today." Hikaru told Xavier, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay." Xavier replied, nodding his head. He felt bad for Hikaru, because this was his first crush and he had competition for her. Yeah, Tamaki didn't exactly know his feelings, but Xavier was starting to think Tamaki was catching on. "How was the French quiz?"

"Oh, I passed." Hikaru said and looked at Xavier, who had a small smile on his face.

"Seriously? Brilliant job, mate." He patted, shaking Hikaru's shoulder a bit affectionately. He was surprised that Xavier was actually…proud of him? Were they friends now? He had been going over to Xavier's house a lot lately and Xavier was actually a really good tutor. He didn't yell at Hikaru or get frustrated. He was slow with it and didn't move onto the next subject until Hikaru understood what they were doing. "Guess I did a decent tutor job."

"You weren't bad. Better than the other tutors I've had." He said and Xavier smirked as the guests came into the room.

"I do my best." He nodded and took his hand off of Hikaru's shoulders. "Talk to you after club." He left Hikaru, going to sit with his guests.

* * *

><p>"So what's up?" Xavier questioned when he and Hikaru entered his room. He did his whole routine, locking the door, pulling his uniform off and changing into other clothes, opening a window and having his after school smoke, while Hikaru rolled on his bed, watching him do all of this.<p>

"Do you think Haruhi likes me back?" Hikaru asked, fiddling with one of the pillows thrown about the bed. He could feel that his cheeks were pink and he felt a little embarrassed. "I've spent the past two weekends with her but I can't tell. I know she's hanging out with Tamaki after school today." He wasn't happy about this. "It seems like the more time I spend with her, Tamaki spends even more time with her."

"I don't know. Dove is so hard to read." Xavier leaned against his desk, blowing out smoke. "I think Tamaki is starting to realize his feelings for her." Xavier didn't want to crush Hikaru, but honestly, he didn't think Haruhi had feelings for either of the males.

"Urg!" Hikaru groaned, hitting the bed with a balled fist. "Let's talk about something else." Hikaru turned to look at Xavier, who was finishing up his cigarette. He tensed up and looked away from Hikaru. Hikaru liked to ask him personal questions, and while he understood why, it made him feel weird how Hikaru asked so bluntly. Plus, Hikaru was so…innocent? Well, he was a blank piece of paper just waiting to be written on and Xavier had problems writing on perfectly clean paper like Hikaru.

"What do you want to talk about?" He put out the cigarette in a nearby ash tray.

"Tell me about your ex-girlfriend." Hikaru sat up, holding the pillow in his lap. Everytime he came over, he tried to pull information out of Xavier. He wanted to know about Xavier, but the blond male wasn't very open.

"Monique?" Xavier questioned, shivering when he said her name. "I don't want to talk about her." He was thinking of smoking another cigarette if this continued.

"Is she pretty?" Hikaru asked, pushing forward with the topic. Xavier sighed, messing on his phone as Hikaru looked at him.

"Yeah." He mumbled, thinking about her. "She's gorgeous. A psycho, but a beautiful one." He made a disgusted face, thinking about their relationship. "It was a mess and if I never saw her again, I'd be happy."

"What happened between you two?" Hikaru asked and Xavier shook his head.

"Nothing." Xavier told him, sitting down on his computer chair and starting up his laptop to respond to emails. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"Fine. What about your parents?" Hikaru asked, giving up on Monique.

"What do you want to know about them? Sure you already know about them." Xavier said, not seeing any emails so he turned back around, facing Hikaru. "Mom is an actress, dad is a CEO tycoon boring business man. They spilt when I was fifteen. Kind of relieved when they did. All they did was fight. Well, dad fought, mom tried, she tried so hard to keep everything together, but dad just shut it all down. He can't do shit in a relationship. I don't know how he as the bird he has now."

"Your dad didn't try?" Hikaru leaned in now, surprised Xavier was opening up to him like this.

"Of course not." Xavier was angry just thinking about it. "The marriage wasn't what he wanted and I wasn't the child he wanted. Mom was too…she was too great for him. She still is. My mother is such a saint for putting up with an arse like him and I don't know how she put up with it for sixteen years." He ranted, running his fingers through his hair. "But it doesn't matter now."

"Did you start drinking and smoking after they divorced?" Hikaru asked and Xavier looked tired of the questions.

"Basically. Probably why Monique found me so attractive. I tend to carry that whole 'bad boy' air that girls are so attracted to until they realize how unfun it is to be with blokes like me." He rolled his eyes. "Did you come over for me to tutor you?"

"We're friends now, so, I can come over just to spend time with you." Hikaru told him and Xavier raised his eyebrows. "It's true! But…." He trailed off, messing with the pillow again. "I'm still nervous around Haruhi."

"So?" Xavier asked, getting up out of the chair and sitting down on the bed with Hikaru. "That's normal when you have a crush."

"I know that, but…" He didn't know how to say this. "I'm going out with her this weekend, and what if she wants me to kiss her?"

"Then….kiss her." Xavier replied like it was the easiest thing in the world. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know how to kiss!" Hikaru exclaimed, freaking out. "What if I do a horrible job and she never wants to go out with me again?" He questioned as Xavier just looked at him, amused.

"Mate, relax. We all have firsts." He shrugged like it was nothing. "It's not really that big of a deal. You're stressing out about it too much."

"What about your first kiss?" Hikaru asked. "Look, I got to talk to someone about this. My brother has just as much experience as I do."

"I don't remember my first kiss, honestly. I've kissed a lot of people since then." Xavier said and Hikaru looked at him with wide eyes. Xavier didn't get why he was making that face until in clicked in his head. "Mate I am not teaching you how to kiss!"

"Xavier, please!" Hikaru whined, latching onto Xavier. "What's the point of you helping me get her if I can't kiss?"

"Hikaru, I don't think this is a great idea." He liked Hikaru. He was good company since Haruhi was so busy lately. He listened to Xavier talk about whatever he wanted to talk about. Sure, sometimes Hikaru tried to get him to open up, but he would often give up and Xavier would start rambling about music and Hikaru listened for a good twenty minutes before declaring his was bored and they would start studying or play video games.

"Come on!" Hikaru was practically in his lap now and Xavier looked away, trying not to give in. He didn't know what to do. Kissing Hikaru wouldn't be too bad. Despite his dislike for things like cuddling or hand holding, Xavier loved kissing.

"Hikaru I really don't think you understand." Xavier started again, telling himself this was a horrible idea. "You really just need to wait. It's not like dove has kissed tons of people, yeah? She'll be inexperienced with it too."

"But Xavier!" Hikaru wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Seriously, mate, this is not a good idea. I'm…I'm not a good person to go to for this stuff. I'm dirty and tainted, and you are not. You need to stay that way." He pushed Hikaru off of him and got off the bed, but Hikaru just followed after him. "I'm an arse, but I can't take innocence away from people."

"I'm not innocent! I know all about this stuff, I just lack the experience." Hikaru argued, getting frustrated. "Don't treat me like I'm some child."

"You're sixteen, you're supposed to be lacking experience!" Xavier told him, running his hands through his hair again, making it stick up. Who was he to take Hikaru's first kiss? Trash. That was the answer.

"Xavier, first kiss and all that stuff doesn't matter to me. I'm not a girl." He sneered. "You don't even remember your first kiss." It was silent between the two of them, before Xavier sighed. Hikaru wasn't going to give up.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone. If they find out, they'll kill me." He gave in, knowing this wouldn't turn out well. "The club would hate me forever if they knew." They would. "Especially Renge." To her, they were all clean, and Xavier was dirty.

"So what do I do first?" Hikaru asked eagerly, knowing he could get Xavier to give in.

"Okay, I'm just going to kiss you. Nothing complex, just a simple kiss." He said as he pushed Hikaru to sit down on the bed and he sat next to him. He could tell the closer he got to Hikaru's lips, the more nervous Hikaru was getting.

"O-Okay."

"Relax, love, it's just a kiss." He smirked inches from Hikaru's lips. This was amusing.

Hikaru froze when he felt Xavier's lips on his. It felt so weird but it wasn't bad. It was surprisingly nice and over before Hikaru knew it. Xavier pulled away, amusement in his eyes at how red Hikaru's face was. He felt sort of bad, taking the male's first kiss, but it felt nice to kiss someone.

"How was it?"

"I didn't expect it to be like that." Hikaru admitted. He felt butterflies in his stomach from it and his lips were tingling. He smiled, touching his fingers to his lips. "It's all tingly."

"Ha, mate, that might be something else." Xavier chuckled, shaking his head. "For someone that's so touchy feely in the club, you sure are a little bundle of nerves when it comes to the real thing."

"That stuff in the club is an act." Hikaru told him, shaking his head. "How was I?"

"You had lips." Xavier joked, smirking. "Hikaru, it was fine. It was a kiss." He was entertained about how nervous Hikaru was about it. He couldn't believe the red faced shy Hikaru was the same one that spent the last two weeks rolling all over Xavier's bed, butting into his personal life, eating his food and playing his video games.

It was pretty cute.

"I need to be a great kisser!" Hikaru exclaimed. "When I kiss her, I want it to be amazing!"

"I don't think you need to be so worried about this." Xavier told him. "So I'm supposed to tutor you in French and kissing?"

"Someone has to." Hikaru told him, excited about it. He wanted to try kissing again. It made him feel so…tingly. "Just teach me!"

"Kissing is like French, sort of. You learn by practice." Why did he agree to this?

"Teach me!" Hikaru leaned in, putting a hand on Xavier's chest. He looked at Xavier, who just leaned in again, faster this time, and kissed him again. This kiss was longer than the first and Hikaru slowly closed his eyes, leaning into it instead of being frozen in place. Just as he felt relaxed, Xavier pulled away.

"That was much better." Xavier said when Hikaru opened his eyes. "It didn't feel like I was kissing a statue. You need to relax, okay? You don't have to think about kissing, it's kind of a natural thing. If you think about it, it won't feel good. You need to just let it happen. So there, practice is done."

"B-But what about everything else?" He asked, almost whining. "Like tongue…and…biting."

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Xavier got off the bed as he said this. "All that stuff happens further along. Simple kisses don't deal with that stuff."

"Then teach me complex kisses." Hikaru told him, watching Xavier cross the room to Hikaru's bag.

"Maybe later. Time to teach you how to speak French."

* * *

><p>Keeping it from Kaoru was difficult. He wanted to tell him so badly, but it actually felt good to have something Kaoru didn't know about. It made him feel like he was finally becoming his own person.<p>

"Afternoon." Xavier greeted him a few days later and it startled him. "Mate, if you act like this, people will know something is up." He grumbled at how Hikaru was looking at him. Xavier knew Hikaru was going to be like this. Ever since that day the male was always startled by Xavier.

"Sorry." Hikaru mumbled, calming down. "I was in my head." He explained as he and the male walked down the hallway to the club. "I feel weird not telling Kaoru about this."

"Sorry you feel that way but you aren't telling anyone." Xavier told him, hoping this wasn't a mistake. "You know they'll think I was taking advantage of you. Obviously I can't keep it in my pants." He muttered, rolling this eyes. "If you tell him, or anyone, you won't be allowed near me. No more hanging out with me when Kaoru goes out with Yuukio."

"I won't tell." Hikaru whined, making a face. He wanted to continue being Xavier's friend. "This means we're best friends." He smirked and Xavier groaned. "Oh, best frrriiieeennnnddd!" He hooked his arm around Xavier's, getting up in his personal space, pissing Xavier off.

"Good to see you two are getting along." Yuukio giggled when they entered the club room. She was sitting with Renge, already drinking her tea and eating her cake. The others were in there already, looking at Hikaru and Xavier.

"Get off me." Xavier growled but Hikaru just tightened his hold on his arm. "We're not best friends."

"We are!" Hikaru laughed loudly as they went and dropped their stuff off. Picking on Xavier was so much fun. He couldn't believe he spent five months hating him. He had hung out with Xavier the past few days, though they didn't do any more kissing, to Hikaru's dismay. They played videogames and studied French, like normally.

"This is hell." Xavier complained, wanting Hikaru off of him.

"Awah, Xavier, we are family!" Tamaki exclaimed, coming over to the two, putting his arm around Xavier's shoulders, annoying him more. Renge was smiling at him, seeming proud of her cousin.

"Let him go." Haruhi came to Xavier's rescue, and of course Tamaki and Hikaru let him go at her words.

"Dove you are a savior." Xavier walked away from the two and towards the others. "You lot are a bunch of freaks." He sat on the couch, loosening his tie. "When is the next break?"

"Seeing as it is almost October…" Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. "The closest school break is Christmas."

"Oh my god." He groaned and stretched his legs. "Fine. I'll continue to deal." It was getting better. Now that the twins weren't hating him, things were more bearable.

"Can I come over todayyyyyy?" Hikaru asked, coming up behind the couch. Xavier looked back at him.

"Sure. Not like I'm doing anything." Xavier shrugged. The company was nice and Xavier needed it.


	16. When The Smoke Is In Your Eyes

Hikaru didn't know how to bring up that he wanted to practice kissing again. They were sitting on Xavier's bed, watching a movie. He kept glancing at Xavier, opening his mouth to ask but closing it when no words came out. He took a deep breath, annoyed at his nervousness.

"I wanna practice kissing!" Hikaru blurted out and Xavier looked at him. "Teach me how to bite and use tongue and teach me how to be a great kisser!"

"Stop shouting, you git." Xavier said, shushing him. "Renge will hear you. You didn't have to just shout it like that."

"Well it's weird asking you all normal like." Hikaru muttered, rolling his eyes. Xavier leaned in once more and kissed him. Hikaru was frozen at first, but relaxed into it again, closing his eyes. He felt Xavier's tongue swipe across his lower lip and he made a noise. He didn't know what the noise was, but Xavier seemed to enjoy it because he repeated his action and Hikaru made the sound again. "W-What…" Hikaru mumbled when they pulled apart.

"That was the tongue part. Barely any of it, actually." Xavier said, still close to Hikaru's face. "Nice sounds." Hikaru felt embarrassed that he made those sounds. "Don't get in a tizzy. I was the same way." Xavier hoped that made him feel better. "Want to keep going?"

"Yeah." Hikaru nodded his head.

"Okay, this time, when I lick your lip, open your mouth." Xavier told him before kissing him again, putting his hands on Hikaru's waist and pulling him closer. When Xavier licked his lip, he opened his mouth slowly and squealed, pulling away when he felt something else in his mouth. "Mate, what the bloody hell!?" Xavier asked while Hikaru had his hand over his chest, his heart beating rapidly.

"W-What was that?!" Hikaru asked, other hand in front of his mouth.

"My tongue." Xavier muttered, sighing. "I know you read manga and watch porn, Hikaru. How did you not know what it was?"

"It felt different than what I was expecting." Hikaru told him, glaring at Xavier, who rolled his eyes. "Let me try again." He scooted closer to Xavier and pouted when Xavier didn't look too eager to try again. "Please?"

"Fine." He huffed and didn't give Hikaru much time before he was kissing him again, not as slow as before. He licked Hikaru's lip and Hikaru hesitantly opened his mouth, letting Xavier's tongue in.

"Mhm." Hikaru moaned when Xavier's tongue pressed against his. His hands reached out and grabbed at Xavier's hoodie, needing something to hold onto. He was starting to get into it when Xavier pulled away for air.

"Much better." Xavier told him, Hikaru still holding onto his hoodie. "Took your breath away, yeah?"

"A little." Hikaru admitted, lips tingling again. Maybe it was the male's lip ring? He started to get excited when he imagined doing that with Haruhi.

"Goin' have to learn to control that." Xavier joked, glancing down at Hikaru's pants and back up at him. "Dove won't find it cute if you pop a boner just from kissing." Hikaru's face went red and he hurried off into Xavier's bathroom to take care of it. He rolled his eyes at the sixteen year old, hoping he wasn't that flustered when he was that age.

* * *

><p>"So, like, is Monique the only girl you've dated?" Hikaru questioned when he returned. Xavier was playing a video game and he laid next to him, watching him play.<p>

"Uh, yeah, sort of." Xavier replied, focused in on the game. "But if she was your first girlfriend, you'd understand why she was basically my last."

"I know you don't like talking about it, but seriously man, what happened?" Hikaru continued, wanting to know. Xavier was so dodgy and if he was going to be making out with him, he wanted to know about the mouth he was kissing.

"I've known Mona for forever." Xavier started, knowing he had to tell Hikaru or the male would whine. "Families knew each other, yada yada. She goes to the school I used to attend in England, she's a singer, though she's more destined to be a sugar sweet pop star. Once my parents spilt and I kind of went a different direction, she started getting interested in me. I was really unsure about dating her, but she broke me down so I decided to give it a go. First two months were fine, then it just sort of became more like a job. I wasn't what she thought I was. I was a 'project'."

"Project?" Hikaru didn't understand that.

"You know those stupid clichés where the bird gets with the bad boy thinking she can change him?" Xavier questioned and Hikaru mumbled a 'yeah' in response. "Yeah, that was our relationship. Her trying to 'change' me and better me, which meant stealing my fags and making it impossible for me to go to any parties. It wasn't like I was going out and cheating on her. I help people cheat, but I would never cheat." He continued, getting a headache just thinking about it. "She had….we both had problems. She was raised to find a boyfriend and get married and have a great career and wonderful future and she was doing as she was taught, and I was kind of making my own path. So after six months we spilt and it was awful. Total disappointment to my father's side and I jetted myself to America with Isaac."

"Oh…" Hikaru mumbled and he went quiet, thinking about it. "So, what…."

"Happened after?" He finished Hikaru's sentence. "Went to America and slept around like usual. Hung out with Vinny and Stella and Isaac. Met some people. Played music. Things were better." He replied, chewing his lip as he waited for the next game to load. "I belong there."

"What's over there?"

"The industry, my future, my best friends." He nodded his head. "Support system mostly." He started the next game as Hikaru moved his fingers across Xavier's arm boredly, doodling designs. Xavier froze and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Bored." Hikaru complained, continuing his actions. "C'monnnnnnnn!" He shuffled and collapsed in Xavier's lap. Xavier groaned at this, looking down to see Hikaru on his lap. This was annoying. He looked back at the screen and continued to play, making Hikaru start to whine. Hikaru sat up now, trying to block Xavier's view but the male was a bit taller so Hikaru's plan didn't work out so well. "Borrrrrreeeeeeeddddddddd" He continued and wrapped his legs around Xavier's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck, still whining. God, Hikaru was just like Stella.

"Hikaru, please." Xavier found it more difficult to play the game with the male wrapped around him. "The door isn't locked. Hope they don't walk in and see you like this." He chuckled when Hikaru stopped for a moment, before continuing to whine.

"Xavier!" Tamaki flung open the door, the entire Host Club behind him. "Time to spend family time wi-!" He froze and so did the others after they saw Hikaru wrapped about Xavier, who was still playing his game.

"Cheers." Xavier said with a smirk as Hikaru turned to look at them.

"Hey guys." He said, still sitting on Xavier's lap. The others just stared and it was pretty funny. He thought he'd freak out, but, this was normal for Hikaru to be doing, to just about anyone, and Xavier didn't really care about what they thought anyway. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Haruhi repeated as Kaoru snickered. "What are you two doing?"

"Trying to play a game but this bloke wants attention. Someone take him for a walk." Xavier joked before turning off the game and tossing the remote onto the bed. He stood, Hikaru still on him.

"Glad to see you two are bonding." Yuukio said with an eye roll. She was smirking, but she had a weird feeling about the two of them. Xavier pulled Hikaru off of him and set him on the ground firmly, not amused.

"Why are you here?" He asked the others, stretching while Hikaru went to Kaoru's side. He rubbed his head, messing up his hair with a yawn. "Anyone goin' answer me you lot?"

"We're having family bonding time!" Tamaki said. "Put on your shoes and let's go!"

"You need to change completely." Renge said, looking at the black skinny jeans with the rips in the knees and his black hoodie.

"No." He replied, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his phone and wallet, slipping it into his pockets. "Let's get this over with." He grabbed his pack of cigarettes too, and his lighter, having a feeling he was going to need them.

* * *

><p>This was why they were walking down a strip, trying to pick a restaurant. Haruhi and Xavier both voted out fancy restaurants. She had no clothes to wear to it, male clothes to be exact, and if they wanted Xavier to go home and change, he wasn't going to come back.<p>

Xavier fell back behind the group, lighting up a cigarette. He took a deep drag and blew the smoke out through his nose, looking across the street at a couple who were sitting on a bench, giggling to one another. He made a face and took another drag. "Pick a damn place already." He said as smoke came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Too many choices!" Tamaki said as he and Kyoya looked over a list of restaurants in the area. Yuukio took the list from them, scanning over it, trying to pick a place. Xavier groaned and took the list out of her hands, holding the cigarette in between his teeth as he looked over the list.

"Ew." Renge groaned, blowing the smell of the cigarette away from her, being over dramatic. He shot her a look and rolled his eyes, taking it out of his mouth and blew the smoke upwards, away from the others, trying to be polite.

"I know, I think that every morning when I see your face." He replied with a wicked smirk as he walked off. "Come along." He looked over his shoulder at the group, who followed after him. He threw the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it as he continued.

"He's so rude." Renge muttered, but Hikaru just skipped ahead to walk by Xavier, since Tamaki was hogging Haruhi's attention and he wanted to let Yuukio and Kaoru have some space.

"I liked that." Hikaru told him, making Xavier chuckle and smile at Hikaru. "So where are we eating?"

"The first place I see that looks decent." Xavier admitted and Hikaru bumped shoulders with him, feeling at ease with him. "They'll be upset if I pick a greasy burger joint."

"Pick somewhere yummy." Hikaru complained, wanting something to eat soon. "I'm so hungryyy!"

"I'm glad they're getting along." Yuukio told the others when she watched Xavier and Hikaru joking around in front of them.

"Me too. He's been kind of clingy, but, he stopped when he started spending more time with Xavier." Haruhi told them with a small smile.

"Watch out for that, Kaoru, Xavier might influence him." Renge warned Kaoru, wagging her finger. "He'll have him smoking those nasty sticks and listening to that awful music."

"I think he'll be okay." Kaoru muttered, knowing Xavier would never do that sort of thing. Haruhi knew it too. That's why Kaoru wasn't so worried.

"Fine, suit yourselves. I have an awesome surprise for him." Renge smirked and they all knew this would be bad. "It's not here yet, unfortunately. It'll be so great when it arrives!" She was so happy by this and Yuukio shot her a confused look. She had no clue what her best friend was talking about, but she was starting to get a horrible feeling about it.

Xavier ended up dragging them to a Korean BBQ place, luckily all the karaoke rooms were taken, so they just sat down and ate.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kaoru, I'm spending the night with Xavier!" Hikaru told his brother, surprising his twin and Xavier, who had no clue he was having a sleepover with the ginger haired male. He was going to spend his Friday night alone, like he had been doing since he came here. Maybe drink a little but now that wasn't going to be the case.<p>

"Alright, don't be a pain in the ass." Kaoru told him as Hikaru hooked his arm through Xavier's and stuck his tongue out at his brother. Xavier shot him a look, confused at how close Hikaru was getting to him now when he should be focused in on Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you should spend the night with us." Hikaru smirked when Tamaki opened his mouth to say something but Renge was still with them, so he couldn't argue against it. "Xavier's bed is pretty big."

"No thanks." She shot him down quickly, trying to avoid any arguments. She didn't know why Hikaru and Tamaki had been on edge with each other, but it needed to stop. "I have laundry to do tomorrow."

"Awah, are you sure?" Renge questioned, now giving Haruhi a pout. "It'll be so much fun to have you spend the night!"

"Maybe another night." Haruhi said as Renge grew a big smile.

"You should all spend the night! We have room! You might have to double up, of course, but it'll be so much fun!" Renge said, nodding her head.

"Problem is dove needs to have his own room. He kicks in his sleep." Xavier lied smoothly and Renge bought it all, nodding her head.

"Well, that's okay! Yuukio can sleep with me, Tamaki and Kyoya can pair up and take one of the guest rooms, Haruhi can have the other, and the twins can bunk with Xavier!" She worked it out quickly, looking at her phone for the time. "It's still early in the night. You guys can go home and get your things and come back!"

"A wonderful idea, Renge!" Tamaki said, smiling.

"Fine. I'll go with dove to get his things." Xavier said Tamaki shot him a look.

"I-I can go with Haruhi!" He whined and Xavier shook his head.

"Sorry, Tamaki, but, you should go home and get your own things. You want to come, Hikaru? I'm sure Kaoru won't mind getting your things." He suggested and gave Kaoru a look, needing back up.

"I can do that. I'll help Yuukio with her things, get our stuff, then meet you guys back at home base!" He exclaimed with a smirk before walking off with Yuukio, calling a car to come get them. Tamaki looked to argue, but Kyoya pulled him off, also calling a car.

Xavier, Haruhi, and Hikaru waited until Renge's car came for her and then walked off to Haruhi's place since it was only five minutes away.

"Thank you." Hikaru told Xavier, who shrugged, pulling out a cigarette to smoke. He walked behind the two, letting them chat. Hikaru was a bit…awkward, but he was charming nonetheless. He watched them as he smoked, feeling a tad bit like a parent who was escorting their kid on their first date. It helped to see how Hikaru acted around her so he could help the male more, though.

They waited outside her place, letting her go in to deal with her father on her own. "So, you're pretty good around her." Xavier said, finishing up his cigarette. "Lay off the asshole, if possible. If she talks about Tamaki, don't make that annoyed face. Girls pick up on this stuff." He advised, putting the cigarette out on the ground.

"But I did okay?"

"Yeah, mate, don't stress yourself out about it. Just…this is going to sound cliché, but be yourself. Don't push too hard or she'll pull away completely." Xavier's advice was easier said than done, but Hikaru had to try.


	17. We Go Where Nobody Goes

"Want some whiskey?" Xavier offered his flask to Yuukio, who had just sat through Renge talking about the newest otome game for an hour. She just looked at him, looking a little dead inside. She took the flask and did a shot of it, before handing it back to the male.

They were all in the informal living room, sprawled out on the plush carpet and sofa with a movie playing on the large tv. Xavier was snug in the corner of the L-section sofa, with Yuukio next to him. Kaoru was on her other side, but he didn't seem to notice the flask they kept passing back and forth. Hikaru was on the floor near Xavier, Haruhi in between him and Tamaki. Kyoya and Renge were on the other end of the couch, discussing something.

"What are you drinking?" Haruhi questioned when she saw the flask in Xavier's hand.

"The escape from all my pain and misery." He told her, taking a sip. "Whiskey."

"You shouldn't be drinking that." She muttered but it was no use, while Xavier valued her opinion and loved her to pieces, he would ignore her when it came to this matter.

"I shouldn't, but I am." He told her, handing it to Yuukio who took a quick swig.

"Yuukio." Kaoru said, looking at her.

"You sit and listen about an otome game for an hour." She replied, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but, it calms my nerves. I only drink when this git offers it." She nodded to Xavier, who glanced at Kaoru.

"Mate I am not trying to get her drunk." He defended himself before anyone started pointing fingers. "If anything I'm trying to get myself drunk but that's difficult."

"You have a high tolerance?" Hikaru questioned, though he shouldn't be surprised. Xavier nodded his head and took another sip. "Can I try some?"

"No way." Xavier shook his head as Kaoru looked relieved that Xavier turned his brother down for a taste. Hikaru pouted, just wanting a tiny sip. "You're only sixteen."

"How old were you when you started drinking?" Hikaru fired back, already knowing the answer. Xavier glanced away, muttering something under his breath. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Fifteen." Xavier repeated, a bit louder. "I was going through a lot so that's not fair." He grumbled, taking another sip. "And I'm not nearly intoxicated enough to let you have a sip. You don't need to drink it. God forbid you actually like it." He wasn't going to let Hikaru make the same mistakes as him.

"Only a little sippppp!" Hikaru complained, reaching out for the flask.

"No mate. One sip is alllll it takes." He muttered, gulping down the last of it leaving Hikaru annoyed at him and Kaoru and turning around, huffing as he watched the movie.

"It's bitter and burns your throat." Yuukio told Hikaru, hoping to make him feel better. "It's not my drink of choice. I prefer fruity drinks, not just straight up alcohol. Obviously Xavier likes the straight up alcohol."

"Eh, I could go for a Vampire's Dream." Xavier glanced at Yuukio, who looked back at him. "Want one?"

"Yes." Yuukio said and Kaoru looked at her. "What? I'm allowed to drink, and I do every so often. There's hardly any rum in it anyway." She rolled her eyes, scooting a little away from Kaoru, who looked deflated after she snapped back at him. For goodness sakes, she was the legal drinking age in England, both of them were, and that's all that mattered to them.

Xavier got up to make the drinks and Yuukio followed, annoyed with Kaoru at the moment.

"Crumpet, why'd you snap?" Xavier questioned once they made it to the kitchen. She sat on a bar stool as he pulled everything out to start the drinks.

"I don't like being told what to do by him. I'm under a lot of stress right now and if I want a drink, I can have a drink." She muttered, sighing. "My mom is pressuring me to take on more jobs, but right now, I'm fine with this. It's easy, I know how to do it, I get great media coverage, and I want to stay here."

"Tell her that." Xavier said with a shrug. "You make enough money to hire your own manager so your mom won't be your manger." He made a face as he started to shake the cocktail shaker.

"You're right." She sighed, fiddling with her hair. "I'm just so young and I don't want to be led astray."

"Want me to call me mum up and see who she suggests?" Xavier offered, pouring the red drinks into two glasses. "She and Jackal know good managers."

"Seriously?" She asked, eyes hopeful and he nodded his head, sipping his drink. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, now go cuddle up with Kaoru." He handed her her drink and the two returned to the living room.

"Can I have a sip?" Hikaru asked as the two settled back down.

"Fine." Xavier took Yuukio's drink out of her hands and let Hikaru taste it before handing it back to her. They looked at him and he sipped his drink. "Mine has far more rum in it than hers."

"All I tasted was fruit." Hikaru grumbled, reaching to take a sip of Xavier's. Xavier swatted his hand away, pushing him to sit back down on the floor and watch the movie.

"When you're older." Xavier told him. Looking at the tv screen, sipping his drink. "When you're old enough I'll go get you wasted like my mates did for me!"

"No." Kaoru muttered, shaking his head.

"Awah, I won't let him wonder off like my mates let me….I mean it was all good. They got me drunk and laid and overall it was a lovely evening." Xavier chuckled. "Although the morning after wasn't as pleasant. The bird was on top of me and I almost woke her up sneaking out."

"Why don't you just stay then?" Hikaru couldn't seem to grasp this concept.

"Because you don't stay. One night stands are pretty self-explanatory. God, you lot would stay?" He questioned and Tamaki nodded his head and the twins glanced at each other.

"I don't think we plan to have many one night stands." Haruhi grumbled, wanting to watch the movie but knowing there was no point in even trying anymore. "How many have you had?"

"How come we always end up talking about my sex life?" Xavier asked with an annoyed look. "Is it because you lot don't have one? I don't keep count of my hookups. Like, maybe…." He shrugged, not actually sure. "We just talkin' sex or like make outs too and do I count if I have repeated sex with someone?" He took another long sip, gulping it down.

"Xavier."

"Not that many people! Gee guys, I was in a six month relationship so that slowed things down." He grumbled, counting on his fingers. "Maybe like, twenty people. Maybe. Probably not that many." He felt a little like a whore when he thought about it but that was life. "It doesn't really matter. Means I'm great in bed though." He joked and got up. "You want anymore?" He asked Yuukio as he jumped over the back of the couch.

"I'm good, thank you." She said and Hikaru got up.

"I need something to drink, you want anything?" He asked Haruhi and she shook her head, so he followed Xavier into the kitchen. "Let me try some."

"You are persistent." Xavier said as he put everything together and started to shake it up. "I'm not going to let you take a sip of this stuff. I'll let you try some though."

"How am I supposed to try it if you won't let me take a sip?" Hikaru questioned.

"If you want to try it so bad, you can take it out of my mouth." Xavier smirked, taking a sip of his drink. He knew Hikaru would never do it, and maybe then he'll shut up about trying some of it. Hikaru looked at him and Xavier just shrugged, keeping the drink in his mouth.

"Fine." Hikaru said and leaned in to kiss him. Xavier was thrown off, because Hikaru was being serious about this. "C'mon, gimme." Hikaru complained and Xavier stepped closer to him, not going to bow out now. Hikaru put his hands on Xavier's hoodie and pulled him closer, closing his eyes once he could practically feel Xavier's lips-

"I changed my mind, I want something to drink." They heard Haruhi say and Xavier backed off from Hikaru, trying not to act like she just interrupted something. She entered the kitchen, innocently looking at them, not knowing what they were about to do.

"Sorry, maybe next time kid." Xavier said, swallowing the drink in his mouth, pretty impressed with how far Hikaru was willing to go for the drink. "Show dove where the drinks are." He said and left the room with a wink at Hikaru.

"Uh…what do you want?" Hikaru knew where everything was in the kitchen, he came here enough. He got a cup out of the cupboard and glanced at her.

"What were you two doing?" Haruhi asked, taking the cup from him and going over to the fridge. "You two were acting weird. Milk is in the fridge, right?"

"Yeah, it is. We're always weird. He was just telling me I wasn't getting any of his drink." Hikaru shrugged it off, looking at Haruhi as she got her some milk to drink.

"I'm glad you two are getting along really well. Seriously, Xavier needs some friends other than John and me." She said and left the room. Hikaru followed after her.

* * *

><p>"You gits stay on that side of the bed." Xavier told the twins and pointed to a side of the bed. He opened his closet and pulled out a few blankets, tossing them to the twins. "It gets cold in my room, by the way." He continued and walked over to his window, opening up one, letting the cold air in.<p>

"Isn't the heater on?" Kaoru questioned, settling into bed and Hikaru jumped over him to be in the middle.

"Yeah, but, I closed the vent to my room." He told them, going over and turning the light off and getting into the bed, pulling his comforter over him. Hikaru was snuggled up under the blankets, shivering, because Kaoru had two more blankets than him and it was cold. He scooted closer to Xavier after thirty minutes of dealing with the cold. Xavier was so warm, like a furnace.

"Back off." He heard Xavier groaned. Hikaru whined pressing his cold feet on Xavier's back.

"Listen up you wanker!" Xavier exclaimed, flipping over to glare at the twin, who was smirking.

"I'm sleeping with Yuukio." Kaoru exclaimed, pulling up a blanket and rolling out of the bed. He glared at them. "You won't stop moving and you make it too cold!" He pointed at his brother and Xavier, angry. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Look what you did." Hikaru said. "Kaoru is a bit of a bed hog though."

"Really?" Xavier looked up at the ceiling, sighing. "Because there's about three feet of bed on the other side of you…but here you are….pressed up next to me." He knew Xavier was pissed off with him.

"This is what you get for not letting me have some of that drink." Hikaru smirked in the dark and Xavier sighed again.

"Mate, tried to let you have a taste, but it's not my fault dove interrupted me. You practically ignored her all night too." Xavier looked at Hikaru, who looked back at him. "Don't be like your idiot brother and try to control dove, but, don't ignore her."

"I wasn't ignoring her, I was trying to give her space. I think she's been getting annoyed with how clingy boss and I are being." Hikaru told him, pulling the blankets Kaoru left behind to warm himself up. "Why do you keep it so cold?"

"Because I'm really hot. Temperature and look wise." He smirked and Hikaru rolled his eyes, nudging Xavier. "Seriously, I get really hot when I sleep. Renge likes it like fucking fire in this bloody hell and I can't breathe."

"But it's cold." Hikaru complained. Xavier looked at him, seeing him a cocoon of blankets. He got out of bed and walked over to the opened window, shutting it before returning to bed.

"Fine. I'm not opening the vent though." Xavier pulled the comforter over him and turned, facing away from Hikaru. "Now scoot over and go to sleep."

"I like to cuddle." Hikaru teased and Xavier sat up and glared down at him. He pushed Hikaru to the other side of the bed and then laid back down.

"Good night."


	18. There's A Change In Pressure

"This is good." Haruhi sighed happily, eating an omelet the next morning. Everyone was at the dining table, eating breakfast, except for Xavier.

"He's not an early riser." Renge mumbled, putting some jam on her toast.

"He and Hikaru made it impossible to sleep. I had to go to Yuukio's room." Kaoru told the group, munching on a piece of toast. "Hikaru kept moving and Xavier had it freezing cold."

"Oh yeah, should have warned you about that." Renge said, smiling at him. "Xavier claims he can't sleep when the heater is on. I don't see why not. Such a dramatic boy." She rolled her eyes and everyone looked at her.

Yeah, Xavier was the dramatic one.

"Mornin'." Xavier grumbled, coming into the dining room. He plopped down in a seat next to Yuukio and yawned, nodding his head at the maid who placed a hot cup of tea down in front of him. He reached across the table, grabbing the sugar and putting a few cubes in his tea and stirred it around.

"Really? You drink tea?" Hikaru asked, wondering if this was a joke. "I thought you only did that in the club."

"Why would I not drink tea? Mate I practically lived in England for six years. I like coffee but we're out of my blend. Tea is usually an afternoon or dinner thing for me." He mumbled, sipping his drink. He grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it, suppressing another yawn. "Hikaru, I don't ever want to sleep with you again."

"And why not?" Hikaru asked, scrunching his nose up.

"You had so much bloody space yet you were practically on top of me! I don't like cuddles. I don't even like people in my bed with me. I hate sharing a bed." He complained, finishing his toast. His black muscle tee hung loosely on him as he cracked his back.

"I was cold." Was Hikaru's reply and Xavier just glared at him, rolling his eyes.

"It's quite too early in the morning for this utter bullocks." He phone began to ring from its spot on the table where he tossed it once he sat down. "Eh mate what time is it there?" He answered, getting up from the table, taking his cup of tea with him. "No no, I was awake. Had a few mates over from the club." They heard him go into the hallway, still talking.

"He sounds so pretentious." Hikaru muttered and Yuukio shot him a look. "You do too."

"That's funny." Yuukio muttered, tossing a strawberry at him. Xavier returned shortly after this, all his tea in the cup gone. "Who was that?"

"Jackal." He finished up the toast he was eating before. "Just wanted to see how I was doing. Had business to tell me."

"What business?" Renge asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Music shit, you wouldn't be interested." He waved it off, standing up and wiping the crumbs off his shirt. "I'm going out in a bit."

"Where are you going?" Renge asked and he shrugged.

"Dunno yet." He left the room and they heard him jog up the stairs.

"We should go out today!" Tamaki exclaimed and Haruhi shook her head.

"No thanks. I have laundry and shopping to do." Haruhi mumbled. "I think we've spent enough time together and I have some chores I really need to get done." She loved her friends but she really had things to get done.

"I have a few things to get done today too." Kyoya said and Yuukio agreed with him. They finished up their breakfasts and headed back upstairs.

"What are you doing today?" Hikaru asked as he entered Xavier's room. The male was just in his skinny jeans, digging through his dresser. Hikaru grabbed his clothes, getting dressed quickly.

"I just like to go out and walk around." Xavier replied and pulled a shirt on before grabbing his leather jacket, pulling it on. He pulled on some boots as Hikaru put on his pants and shirt. "Why?" He grabbed his gray beanie and adjusted it on his head.

"Just wondering." Hikaru as probably going to go home. He knew Kaoru was going out with Yuukio later. That was why she was 'busy'. "Haruhi is busy with her chores. She won't want me hanging around and distracting her." Xavier just looked at Hikaru. Was Hikaru trying to get Xavier to invite him out? Did Hikaru not have any other friends?

"Do you want to come with me?" Xavier knew he was probably going to regret it. He really just wanted to get dropped off at a mall and walk around.

"Yeah, sure…" Hikaru grinned and followed him out of his room with his bag over his shoulder. Xavier locked the door behind him as Hikaru went down the stairs to put his shoes on and give his bag to Kaoru, since he was going home to drop his things off anyway. "I'm going out with Xavier."

"Really?" Yuukio asked, pulling her coat on. She eyed Xavier as he came down the stairs, wondering what he was up to. "You two are hanging out again?"

"He wanted to come." Xavier said, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. "Had a feeling he would whine if I didn't ask him to join me in my day of nothingness. Going out to smoke." He directed this towards Hikaru and left the house.

"I'm bored and it's fun to tease him." Hikaru shrugged, putting his coat on and buttoning it up. "Got nothing else to do anyway."

"Xavier is fun to hang around." Haruhi said when she came downstairs to put her shoes on. "You just got to give him time. He's very funny."

"What are you guys going to do?" Kaoru asked, wanting to make sure Xavier was dragging Hikaru off to a tattoo parlor.

Again.

"Probably nowhere. When Xavier goes out by himself, he gets the driver to drop him off somewhere like a mall or park or shopping district and he'll wonder around for hours by himself." Renge told them, putting on a hat. "He just likes to go out and walk I suppose."

"I don't blame him. He probably likes to be alone for hours after being surrounded by you guys all week." Haruhi muttered when Xavier opened the door and nodded at Hikaru.

"C'mon mate." He said and Hikaru waved bye and went out the door with the blond male.

* * *

><p>"So." Hikaru started as they walked around a mall. He didn't know what to really do. "You're a ball of fun." He said snidely and Xavier rolled his eyes. "Why are we in a commoner's shopping mall anyway?"<p>

"Because, they aren't commoners for one, they're normal people." Xavier sighed. "And I like to just walk around. It's cold out and a little rainy, so I'm walking inside. It gives me something to do and it gets me out of the house."

"That's boring. We don't you just fly to Paris or Rome or something for the weekend if you want to get out so much?" Hikaru asked and Xavier was questioning why he let Hikaru come along.

"That's a huge waste of money, I don't enjoy being jetlagged, and what's the point? The weekend is two days. I won't do anything." Xavier replied, not understanding how Hikaru's thought process worked. "You damn rich kids."

"You're a rich kid." Hikaru replied.

"Yeah, uh, not like you lot." He really needed to smoke. "I was sent off to boarding school, so I didn't get the perks of being spoiled. I didn't really go on family vacations or do anything like that. Kind of stayed in England with mates."

"That's so sad." Hikaru said, feeling bad for Xavier. "Family vacations are fun! We'll take one. The others would love a trip to the beach or something." Hikaru thought about it. It could be fun. If they didn't take Renge or any guests, he could see Haruhi in a swim suit.

"You just want to see dove in a swimsuit." Xavier chuckled when Hikaru's cheeks went pink. "I'm a guy too, ya know. Birds in bikinis are always a lovely sight as are fit lads in swim trunks. I don't care where we go or what you do, but I would prefer to not take my cousin with us, if possible. I need a long vacation away from her."

"I don't blame you. What's it like being related to Renge?" Hikaru found the girl annoying, but he started to dislike more ever since he became friends with Xavier.

"Her mother is just like her. Her father spoiled her rotten. It's terrible being related to her. They favor her more." He complained, mood worsening. "Then again her family could function unlike mine. We never got along which is probably why they shoved me off so early on. I mean, not really my mother's idea, but she was happy I was at a music school doing what I loved and it was pretty nice until things just…..eh." He muttered, glancing at the food court, not hungry at all.

"Oh." Hikaru didn't know what he was expecting Xavier to say.

"Enough about my problems. What's your family like? I know of your mother, of course. Met her a few times. My mother adores her and she is a lovely woman."

"You've met my mom?" Hikaru asked. "I guess it's not that surprising since she designs a lot of the things your mom wears."

"She's my mum's favorite designer." Xavier told him. "Bet she's fun."

"My parents are a lot of fun. We really don't fight that much, but it might be because they're sort of always busy. Despite that, they always try to at least have a few family meals with us each week and take us on vacation during the summer. It's gotten a lot better this past year between us I think, mostly because Kaoru and I are trying to be different people and not just be together all the time." Hikaru said and Xavier nodded his head, listening. "Everything's been a bit better now that we've given each other space. It was really hard a first but I knew it would be. It just felt weird to not have him with me all the time. I can be kind of clingy, that's what Haruhi said anyway."

"I can see it." Xavier said, and boy, he definitely could.

"But I just like having someone with me. I don't like being alone often. I like to talk to people and spend time with them." Hikaru continued. "I guess that's why Haruhi is a little annoyed with me. I crowded her a bit too much, but I'm still learning. Besides, who doesn't like being with me all the time?" He questioned and Xavier just rolled his eyes at the ginger male. "I'm tons of fun! So now I just got to make friends so Kaoru doesn't feel so bad about wanting to spend most of his time with Yuukio. He's lucky that she likes spending so much time with him."

"Who wouldn't like spending time with you two?" Xavier questioned, slightly teasing Hikaru, who just pouted. "Oi mate, I'm just joshing you." He chuckled and patted Hikaru's head.

"Don't treat me like a kid."

"You kind of are."

"Yeah but you made out with me. Isn't it weird to make out with a kid, love?" Hikaru mocked and Xavier shot him a look.

"I was helping you. Maybe if you moved faster you would have gotten a bit of that drink."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Xavier questioned Yuukio Sunday afternoon. He had just left his room to go grab some lunch when he saw the model there with Renge, looking at the guest room next to his room. "What's going on?"<p>

"I'm going to redecorate it!" Renge cheered, smiling happily. "Dad said I could and I just feel like it needs to be more…girly!"

"Why?" Xavier didn't understand this at all. Was Renge really that bored? "You know what, I just don't care." He replied, shaking his head. Renge shot him a look, rolling her eyes.

"Be right back! I left some wallpaper samples in my room somewhere!" She exclaimed and skipped off to her room. Yuukio just stared at him and he yawned.

"So what's up, crumpet? Felt like forever since I saw you last." He mused, smiling a bit.

"Helping Renge decorate." She shrugged, coming off a bit cold. "She wants a floral pattern. Mona suggested it. You know how she loves floral." Yeah, Xavier knew his ex was obsessed with floral pattern.

"Who cares about that bitch's opinion? She's a nutcase." He muttered, the thought of her sending him into a bad mood.

"Watch it, you know she's my friend too. What the hell happened between you two anyway?" Yuukio only knew Mona's side, and while yeah, Mona was her friend, she knew that hearing one side wasn't always the most honest and realistic portrayal.

"Uh, well, for one, she's insane." He ranted, feeling like Yuukio needed to know the truth. "Like I know I fucked up in the relationship but at least I didn't date her with the intention of changing her."

"What do you mean?" Yuukio furrowed her brows, not understanding.

"What? She didn't tell you her whole plan to 'change the bad boy'?" He asked. He thought all girls did that. "You know that cliché, 'oh I can change him' hype girls do when they meet a 'bad boy' like me. You birds are insane if you think you can change a bloke just by dating him."

"Woah woah, she would never do that." Yuukio said, shaking her head at this.

"You sure? Because she tried to take my fags and booze away from me, she barely let me go out with my mates for a pint every so often, and god forbid I even spoke to another bird. Sure, I wasn't the greatest first boyfriend in the world, but, she knew what she was getting when she dated me. She knew the shit I was going through. Two months were great and fun, the last four were painful." He continued, figuring Yuukio wouldn't believe him, even though he thought they were friends. "Least I didn't cheat on her to try and get her attention."

"She didn't cheat on you."

"Ah, crumpet, she did. She kissed like half of my mates, in front of me. Not like she dropped her knickers, she wouldn't even do that for me, but who cares. I need a fag." He walked down the stairs, sighing loudly.

"Oh my god." Yuukio muttered, questioning who she thought was right in the relationship as Renge skipped back to her with the wall paper samples. She began to talk as Yuukio began to question everything Monique told her about Xavier.


	19. God Help Me Now

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! They all mean a lot to me so thank you so much! **

**You know I was all like, "this story is going to be so much shorter than the previous one" and now I'm not so sure because I'm working on chapter 28 right now and I have so much fucking DRAMA planned for this story but like, character developing drama? I don't know I just know yall will hate me when its all over because I'm goin' be yankin on yalls heart strings**

* * *

><p>"I'm not letting you copy my homework." Haruhi muttered to Hikaru, who pouted back at her Tuesday afternoon as they sat in the library. "You can do it yourself."<p>

"Yeah, I know, but I just sort of forget all the stuff the teacher taught us today." He mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed about having to ask Haruhi. Usually it wouldn't bother him to ask for her homework, but he didn't want her annoyed with him over it. She was much friendlier now that he hadn't bothered her for most of Saturday and all of Sunday. He really needed to learn how to give people space and how much attention he should pay them. This whole branching out thing was tricky.

"Dove why don't you just teach it to him?" Xavier questioned, sitting across from Hikaru. He was messing around on his phone with headphones in his ears. He pulled one out and looked at the two. "Better than him copying it and not learning anything. Besides, if you don't teach him now, he'll fall behind even more."

"Yeah, tutor me!" Hikaru exclaimed, smiling at Haruhi. She sighed and shut the book she was reading.

"Fine, I'll teach you it, but seriously Hikaru, try to remember what we learn in class." She scooted her chair closer to him and got herself a pencil. She began to explain it to him as Xavier put his headphone back in and began listening to his music again.

Xavier was pretty impressed with how Hikaru acted around Haruhi at times. He wasn't a flustered shy mess like some people were when they were with their crushes. He was starting to realize that wasn't Hikaru's problem, his problem was how clingy and possessive he was. It steamed from where it was only he and Kaoru, and Xavier understood that and he was sure the rest of the club did too, but it didn't mean any of them were going to baby him about it. Haruhi had made it clear she wasn't going to put up with it and she would shoot him down.

Xavier needed to do that, but he surprised himself with how okay he was with Hikaru coming over to his house every day. People tended to get on his nerves, and boy, did Hikaru get on his nerves, but he was fine with Hikaru always being around him. Maybe it was because Hikaru was a good distraction to problems Xavier had. A distraction like sex and alcohol. Hikaru was probably a more healthy distraction than those two. Hikaru was kind of like Stella.

Haruhi was a good distraction too, except she reminded him so much of Vinny. She knew when something was wrong, like Vinny did, and she pointed it out any chance she could. His walks with her to her house after school when Hikaru had to go home first to change and do other homework, were pleasant and she kept him on his toes. He knew he couldn't avoid her questions much longer and he would have to come clean.

After telling Hikaru and somewhat telling Yuukio about Monique, he told Haruhi about her yesterday on the walk home. She let him talk and only asked a few questions and when he wanted to stop talking about it, she let it go. That's what he really loved about her. She didn't push him to talk, like Hikaru or Stella did, she let him off the hook, which was what Vinny did.

Of course he needed both a Stella and a Vinny here. He needed someone fun who would distract him and someone serious who would be a rock to him. The Isaac here seemed to be Yuukio. The one that gave him the looks when they knew he was lying and the one that refused to baby him. Also the sassiest one and the one that was slightly in the same boat as him.

It felt nice to have some people who knew what happened to him in the past and his problems now. He had people on his side and that's all he needed. He didn't want to let everyone know his business, but having a few close people know it was okay.

He stretched and leaned back in his chair, picking up the book he was reading. The music flowing into his ears were just instrumental songs and acted more as pleasant background noise.

He was finding it a little difficult to concentrate though, because Hikaru kept making faces when Haruhi tutored him. He should be used to it by now, because Hikaru made those faces when Xavier tried to teach him French. He also made those faces when Xavier tried to teach him how to kiss, which made him inwardly groan.

Why did he agree to it? It had bad news written all over it, but, Xavier basically screamed bad news, so maybe that was why. What really made him inwardly groan was Friday night when Hikaru was actually going to kiss him to get a taste of the drink. He was expecting him to make a disgusted face and call him a name, but of course, he didn't. That interested Xavier and it really shouldn't have. He blamed it on him not having any sexual contact with anyone for the past few months. He went from getting it almost every day, even in America…._especially_ in America, to getting none.

He could control himself just fine, so he wasn't going to worry about it. He'd teach Hikaru how to kiss a few more times and then stop it, because they really shouldn't be doing it in the first place, and kissing was something Hikaru needed to learn in his own relationships, whether they be with Haruhi or another person.

He glanced at the two again, Hikaru was starting to understand what Haruhi was teaching him, relieving the both of them. He went back to his book, tuning them out.

* * *

><p>"Xavier, did getting those piercings hurt at all?" Abby asked, looking at his lip and eyebrow piercing. She looked like she wanted to touch them but was too scared to.<p>

"Sort of." He said and leaned closer to her. "You can touch them, love, I don't mind much." She blushed but gently touched his eyebrow piercing, looking at it with awe, like she had never actually seen one in real life. "Eyebrow piercing bled like hell. Hikaru can tell you that."

"It was disgusting." The twin muttered as he walked by with Kaoru at his side. "The whole towel was red."

"It stung a bit after that. It's getting used to them that can be a pain in the arse." He complained and she touched his lip piercing quickly, squealing when he kissed her finger. "Heh, could've bitten it but a kiss seemed more proper."

"Proper is not having those piercings at all." Renge said from her table, but he brushed it off.

"That scared me!" Abby exclaimed but she wasn't upset by it. "The whole towel was red? Didn't that worry you?"

"The whole towel was not red, Hikaru is a bit dramatic." Xavier corrected it, shaking his head at the twin who was now entertaining his guests. "It's perfectly normal. I researched the piercing before getting it so I knew what was going to happen. Besides, I have a tattoo, and those are the painful ones."

"You have a tattoo? Can I see?" She asked, getting wide eyes. Misaki smiled at the younger girl's amazement.

"Yeah, it's right here." He said and patted to his chest on his right side. "I would, but that means I'd have to take my shirt off and that, my love, would be frowned upon in here."

"It being frowned upon never stopped you before." Yuukio told him, sitting with Renge. She was feeling a little guilty for how she treated Xavier a few days prior. They were working towards being friends, but she went and brushed off what he said about Monique, when it could very well be more truthful than the story Monique had told her and Renge.

"You are right about that, crumpet." He told her, looking at her. She gave him a weak smile and he knew she was feeling bad about how she spoke to him. He didn't let it bother him much. Of course she would side more with Monique, the girl was her friend, and her having a short temper didn't help much. He smirked back and loosened his tie, acting like he was going to strip.

"That doesn't mean you should do it!" She exclaimed, furrowing her brows.

"I'm kidding." He turned back to his guests, removing his hand from his tie. "Sorry but I can't do it. Maybe another time, yeah?"

"Yes!" She nodded her head eagerly, wanting to see his chest and tattoo. He chuckled at her reaction, extremely amused by her. Abby was a bit of an airhead, but a sweet one. She was naive, which was expected from a first year. Misaki was able to hold her composure better like other third years, but it probably helped that she was engaged.

The doors opened and Tamaki was the first to skip over to welcome the guest, which was either a new student or someone who just happened to be late.

"Is Renge here?" He froze when he heard a light female voice as Tamaki greeted her.

"You've got to be bloody joking." He growled when he looked.

"Oh wow, who is she?" Abby asked, looking at the girl. She had on a black sweater and a skirt with roses all over it, along with black leggings and red boots to match the skirt. Her hair was long, brown, and wavy and fell past her shoulders. She had on red lipstick and green eyes. She was incredibly beautiful.

"Monique!" Renge squealed and the rest of the club looked at Xavier.

His brows were furrowed and it was easy to see he was pissed as Renge and Monique squealed and hugged each other.

"Guys, this is my best friend, Monique! She's going to be attending school here from now on!" Renge continued and Xavier stood, looking like he was holding back saying something. He sighed, then smiled when Monique and Renge approached him.

"Xavier! So lovely to see you!" Monique said as she came over to him.

"I definitely was not expecting to see you here. Or to hear you're enrolling here." He kissed both of her cheeks as he said this, surprising the others who were expecting a fight to break out. "How have you been?"

"Great, how about you? You look so good." She smiled, her teeth perfectly white. Hikaru didn't understand what was going on.

"Thanks, you look beautiful as always. I'll let you go catch up with Renge and Yuukio." He smiled back at her and she went to sit with Yuukio and Renge as Xavier turned back to his guests and the mood was now…awkward.

Monique met each other the hosts throughout the club, her favorite being Kyoya, and she and Xavier were pleasant until the last guest left the room.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?" He growled, starting the other club members. Monique and Renge didn't seemed fazed by it. "And you're enrolling here? Why?" He was so pissed and he showed it on his face.

"Why can't I?" Monique riled back, furrowing her brows. "I can do what I please, Xavier! Renge suggested it and I missed her. Of course, it meant I'd have to deal with you, but, I can be the bigger person, unlike you."

"Don't even start that now, Monique." He stormed over to her, fuming. "You have no right to be here. There's no reason for you to be here, at all, other than to piss me off."

"Ha, you think I came all this way to do that?" She questioned, shaking her head. "I have every right to be here. I don't see why you're here though, and I can't believe these girls actually like you. I should warn them how horrible you truly are and not let them believe all those charming lies you tell."

"Charming lies?" He questioned and the host club tried not to say anything as they fought. "Monique don't you think it's time you let it go and move on? I can't believe you invited her to move here." He turned on Renge now, ready to attack her.

"Woah woah, stop!" Haruhi said, coming over to them. "You two were perfectly fine earlier."

"It's called keeping up with appearances, dove. You think I'd cause a scene in front of the others?" He questioned, crossing his arms. "Not how we were trained to behave." He sighed, frustrated beyond believe.

"I know you don't get along with her but you better get used to, Xavier. She'll be living with us." Renge said and Xavier just stared at her. "Don't be surprised, that's why I was redecorating the guest room next to your room."

"Oh, so, thanks for talking about this to me." Xavier started and he wasn't yelling and it scared the others. He was a calm angry which they had never seen before. "You didn't even mention it to me and then she comes strolling in the middle of the club and I'm bloody off guard. Do you not think about others before you act?"

"It's my house." Renge said, sounding like a child. Yuukio looked at her, feeling awkward in this moment about this, because she could see why Renge was wrong, even though Renge was her best friend.

"Did you pay for it?" Xavier questioned, tilting his head. "Don't think you did, so no. Shit like this needs to at least be ran by me."

"I knew you would say no and throw a huge fit like you are now." Renge complained and Xavier never felt the need to punch her until now.

"Oh yeah, throwing a tizzy fit because my idiotic cousin invited my snobby, psycho ex-bird to live with us and attend school with us." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "I need a bloody fag, or twenty." He mostly muttered to himself.

"You still smoke those?" Monique asked, disgusted.

"And I'm sure to be smoking more with you around, _darling_." He turned away from them, done with the day. He wanted to go smoke and get drunk and try to forget about the entire day. "I'm leaving." He declared and stormed to the closet to get his bag.

"Where are you going?" Renge asked and Hikaru glared at her, pissed at her for doing this to Xavier.

"Away from you." He came out of the closet, a cigarette already in between his teeth. "Don't bother me when you get home." He slammed the club door shut and it echoed in the room.

Hikaru wanted to go after him, but he didn't know if he should or if Xavier wanted him to. He looked like he wanted to be alone, so Hikaru stayed put. Yuukio sighed and stood up slowly.

"I'm going to let Xavier stay with me for a few nights." Yuukio stated, picking up her purse and settling it on her shoulder. "It's probably for the best and it'll make it a lot easier right now. I'll see all of you later!" She hurried out after Xavier, hoping he hadn't already left. If she had known Monique was coming and enrolling in Ouran, she would have told Xavier. It was wrong, horribly wrong, of Renge to spring this on him.

"Leave me alone." Xavier called back, hearing someone running after him as he walked down the stairs to go outside to the waiting car. He was already lighting up the cigarette, taking a long drag of it.

"Xavier!" Yuukio called and he turned to glance at her and slowed down so she could catch up. He looked surprised it was her that was running after him and not Renge or Monique or Haruhi, even Hikaru. "Hey, I told Renge I'm letting you stay with me for a few nights." She told him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she was coming and if I did, I would have told you. I should have guessed it when Renge was redecorating that room."

"Monique is your best friend." Xavier muttered, breathing out a puff of smoke.

"She's my friend, but so are you. You helped me when I needed it so I'm going to help you. Let's go back to your place and get you some clothes and other things and you'll stay in the guest room at my place." She decided and pulled him along with to the car. "Don't try to resist this. This is the plan and we're going to do it. I just….I do not think it was right what Renge did. It was awful and unfair to you and I am very angry at her for this."

"Really?" He questioned as they got into the car. He rolled down the window because he was not putting out his cigarette.

"Yes. She's my best friend but I do see when she does wrong. This is extremely wrong. Now, you will be telling me everything. I need to know everything that happened with you and Monique, got it? I need to understand what happened so I can properly make a logical decision."

"About what?" Xavier questioned, blowing smoke out the window.

"About who I believe to be right. Monique told me you used her, but, you told me the other day that you didn't get into her knickers, so that tells me right there that the stories are different." She continued, taking deep breathes, trying to keep her composure. "You tell me your side and I will tell you what she said."

"Thanks." Xavier muttered, finishing up his cigarette and dropping it out the window. He was surprised she was doing this, but he really shouldn't be. Yuukio was a smart girl and now that she knew Xavier more, she saw that Mona's side wasn't the only side.


	20. Your Jaw's All Over The Place

**Yall telling me to update soon is encouraging but note I usually wait about three days before I update again. I would never leave you guys with waiting two weeks for an update so no worries.**

**Love you all~! Hope yall had a fabulous Valentines Day. I spent mine working, but two old ladies that came through my line at work were so sweet and were just amazed at how cute I was which was startling but like fuck yeah thanks old ladies yall are cute too**

**WHOOP WHOOP HAHA YALL ARE GOIN LOVE THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT IT WILL LEAD TO**

* * *

><p>The next few days were calmer as Monique settled into the school and Xavier avoided her like the plague. Of course, it was difficult during club time, because she was there, but he focused in on Abby and Misaki.<p>

Yuukio's place was nice, but he knew he was going to have to go back eventually.

Eventually was today. Which sucked because Yuukio wasn't annoying like Renge was. She didn't let him smoke in the apartment, of course, but he was fine with that and smoked on her balcony. She refused to let him drink his problems away, and he wasn't going to admit it to her, but he was pretty thankful she did that too.

"Can…I come over?" Hikaru questioned when he pushed another carts of sweets over to Xavier's couch, handing the deserts to his guests. "Or…?"

"Nah, mate, come on over." Xavier said, knowing having Hikaru there wouldn't be as bad. Monique had been quiet around him so he returned the favor, but the tension was there.

"Okay." Hikaru smiled at Xavier, making him feel better. Hikaru hurried off back to Kaoru and Xavier watched him, before looking back to his guests.

"It'll be okay." Misaki told Xavier, patting his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hikaru felt so awkward in the car to Xavier's place. Monique and Renge just talked to each other, ignoring the two males. He didn't want to imagine how awful it would be when Xavier had to ride alone with them.<p>

They were the first two out of the car and went straight up to Xavier's room like always. He locked the door and groaned, flopping onto his bed. "I missed my bed so much." He said, muffled a bit. "It smells like me. It's lovely. I love my bed."

"You're a weirdo." Hikaru muttered, taking his jacket off and setting it on the hook on the back of Xavier's door.

"I like for my things to smell like me. Especially my bed. I'm really weird about my bed." Xavier said, sitting up and turning to look at Hikaru, who began to smirk. Hikaru dive bombed onto the bed, laughing as he bounced and landed on Xavier. "Hikaru!"

"That was awesome!" The ginger continued to laugh, laying on top of Xavier now. "Awah, you're so comfy. I should take a nap!"

"Get off me!" Xavier grunted and sat up, pushing Hikaru off of him. He got off the bed and lit up a cigarette, falling back into his after school routine. Hikaru watched him like usual, having missed this the past few days.

He hung out a little with Haruhi and with Kaoru, but he liked having time with Xavier.

"I listened to that band again the other night." Hikaru mentioned, catching Xavier's attention. "They came on my Pandora radio. They aren't that bad I guess. I kind of liked it."

"What song?" Xavier asked, interested.

"Settle Down. I really liked it actually. Good thing I burned that CD to my computer!" He winked at Xavier, who chuckled and blew out smoke. He took another deep drag, relaxing as he did so. Hikaru watched him, seeing how worn out Xavier actually looked for someone so young. He finished up the cigarette, he never made it through a whole one most of the time, and put it out in the ashtray, before shutting his opened window.

"Song fits you. That and Girls." Xavier said and sat down on the bed, flipping on the tv. They heard Mona in the room next to his, giggling about something.

"I don't like her." Hikaru told him, crawling over to Xavier and sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I don't either. It's why I dumped her in the first place." Xavier told him, looking at him before looking back to the tv. "I'll deal with it though. Nothing else I can do."

"You should come over to my house tomorrow. My mom is going to be back home for a little while and she'd like to see you again I bet." Hikaru brought up, hoping to cheer Xavier up. "We always come to your place. We should hang out at mine for once."

"That's cool by me." Xavier said. The more out of this house he was, the better.

* * *

><p>"I like your place." Xavier said when he entered Hikaru's house the next day. It was huge, of course, but it had a warm feel to it. Much better than his place that just felt like hell. "I like your address too."<p>

"102?" Hikaru questioned and Xavier nodded his head.

"Yeah, I like that number."

"Hikaru, Kaoru! How was school?" A woman with short, spike out orange hair asked when she came out of the living room and into the hallway. "Oh, you look familiar!"

"Mom, this is Xavier. Jackie's son." Kaoru said and his mother's face lit up.

"Oh my gosh, you've grown so much!" She exclaimed, hurrying over to Xavier and kissing him on the cheek. "It's been so long, hasn't it? Almost five years!"

"Time flies when you're at boarding school." Xavier said and kissed her cheek back, smiling at her. "How are you doing? My mum rung me up the other night and was telling me about your winter line you have coming out. She's rather excited to see it."

"Your mother is such a sweetheart. I love that accent on you." She patted his shoulder and Kaoru grinned, then slipped off to get a snack when his stomach began to growl. "You really do look like your uncle, don't you? Don't tell your father, but I am happy you got your mother's side of the family's looks."

"Yeah, dad isn't too happy about that but I'm glad I turned out more like them." He made a face but continued to smile.

"I'll let you two head on up to Hikaru's room. Thank you for tutoring him, by the way. Now where did Kaoru run off to?" She questioned and Hikaru pointed towards the kitchen. "Urg, that boy. Dinner is only a few hours away! You'll be joining us, won't you Xavier?"

"Of course he will." Hikaru interjected before Xavier could say anything. "Now come on, that French won't teach itself." He led Xavier up the stairs and down a hallway before stopping at a room and opening the door, letting Xavier in first and led him into the room, turning a corner to where he bed was along with the bathroom. Xavier sat on the bed, looking at the tv that was on a huge entertainment center with every game system set neatly in the cubes the of the furniture. "My mom loves you."

"She's a lovely woman." Xavier said, nodding his head. "I've always liked her. She was the nicest to me out of all of my mum's designers. Probably because she was the only one to have kids, though I know I was nothing like you little shits when I was younger."

"Kaoru and I were amazing." Hikaru smirked, changing out of his uniform to other clothes while Xavier examined the rest of his room. "No French today." Hikaru complained, pouncing on the bed and sitting pressed up against Xavier. He was starting to feel clingy and he wanted to touch someone. "Let's cuddle."

"No thanks." Xavier muttered as he felt Hikaru press up against him. "Why would you want to cuddle with me anyway? Can't you get dove to do it?"

"No. She'll hit me." He told him, pouting. "I just want someone to hug me!" He loved physical attention so much. He liked being near people and holding hands and cuddling and just laying on someone. "C'monnnnn." He pulled Xavier further onto the bed and snuggled up with him. He heard Xavier groan and smirked.

"You hate me." Xavier sighed, feeling embarrassed. Why did Hikaru have to do this to him? "Why do you like this sort of stuff?"

"I just do. Why don't you?" Hikaru asked, flipping on the tv an tossing the remote behind him, enjoying Xavier's warmth.

"I don't know…Vinny says it's because I associate it with Monique." He mumbled. "But I'm okay when people do it sometimes, like Vinny and Stella and Isaac."

"What about me?"

"I guess you too, but you're more forceful about it. Monique was kind of the same way, but things were rougher then." He admitted, running his fingers through his hair. "My parents had recently split and I kind of took another path. I wasn't looking for a relationship, I was looking for distractions. She came along and was so cute and sweet and innocent, even though that's not what I was interested in at the time. I was in a really bad place, but she broke me down and I gave in to her. I guess she thought a relationship would fix me, but I didn't want to be cuddled or had my hand held."

"Oh." Hikaru mumbled, but still stayed against Xavier.

"Now it's not so bad I guess. Being mates with those idiots in America made me more comfortable with it." He chuckled, mood getting better. "They liked it. It made them feel better so I was willing to do it. If it makes you feel better, I guess I'll deal with it sometimes."

"Sweet!" Hikaru exclaimed, pumping his fist. "Knew I could make you cave. Who wouldn't want to cuddle with someone as cute as me?"

"Do you use these lines on dove?" He questioned and Hikaru made a face, which meant that he did, but Haruhi didn't put up with them like Xavier did. He leaned back on his elbows and Hikaru still stayed close, enjoying how warm he was. "You're so weird." Xavier said after a few minutes.

"It's not weird that I like physical attention, it's perfectly normal."

"Because everything you do is perfectly normal."

"Normal is boring." Hikaru complained and Xavier looked at him. Hikaru really wanted to kiss him. Not romantically or anything, but he just wanted to feel that pleasure again. It made him feel tingly and it really made him feel relaxed but also nervous. It was a strange yet pleasing feeling. Maybe it was because later he would always imagine that he kissed Haruhi? "Teach me." Hikaru whined and Xavier raised his eyebrows, but sat up and put his arm around Hikaru's waist, pulling him closer.

"When you kiss her, you want her close. Closer she is, the least likely you are to miss her lips when you go in to kiss her." Xavier said, leaning in. "Don't force her though, you got to be gentle, unless you know, you two are going for something rough."

"Zave." Hikaru pouted as the male joked with him. "What if she doesn't like me touching her waist?"

"You can pull her closer by her hand, putting your hand on her back, or arse, or you can lean into her." He told him and Hikaru looked into his gray eyes, noticing the specks of blues in them.

"Where do I put my hands when we kiss?" He had gripped Xavier's hoodie the last time they kissed, but he was sure he couldn't do that with a female.

"Anywhere you want. On her waist, back, you can wrap your around her neck, here." He pulled away a little to pull Hikaru's arms from their spot pressed against Xavier to be around his neck. "That feel okay?" He questioned and Hikaru nodded his head. Xavier leaned in once more, this time kissing Hikaru.

Hikaru closed his eyes and opened his mouth when he felt Xavier's tongue run across his bottom lip and he moaned a little when Xavier's tongue pressed against his own tongue. He was starting to feel hot as the kiss continued but he didn't want to pull away from it. Xavier did pulled away after a few more moments, but only for Hikaru to get his breath back before Xavier was kissing him again, pulling him closer.

He nipped at Hikaru's lip, pulling at it a little. Hikaru didn't mind it at all, it felt amazing, and he felt his hands move to Xavier's scalp. He ran his fingers through his hair, moaning again when Xavier bit his lip a little harder. Hikaru decided to try and lead and licked the bottom of Xavier's lip. He felt Xavier pull away for a second to get air and chuckle. "Gettin' bold, love?" He questioned before pressing their lips again together, this time opening his mouth for Hikaru to slip his tongue inside.

Hikaru shivered at Xavier's voice. He could see why the girls got so worked up when he called them love. Xavier eventually pulled away for good this time, much to Hikaru's dismay.

"That was pretty good." Xavier said. He didn't mean to get so into it or let it go for so long, but at least he had pulled away before his hands went anywhere they weren't supposed to go. He needed to stop this because next time he wasn't so sure he would be able to stop. "I really don't think you need to practice anymore."

"What?" Hikaru didn't mean to sound so upset, but he was. How Xavier kissed him and held him was the attention Hikaru was craving.

"If we do anymore, it'd be more like a friends with benefits relationship." Xavier mumbled, and he really never wanted to get into one of those again. "Anyway, you like dove. She's the one you need to be snogging."

"But I like kissing." Hikaru stated, not pulling away from Xavier. "Then let's do it!"

"Excuse me?" Xavier asked, wondering if Hikaru was off of his rocker. "You want to be in a friends with benefits relationship? With me?"

"Yes!" Hikaru exclaimed and Xavier pulled away from him, shaking his head. "Come on Xavier, I'm not a kid and I want this."

"You are a kid and you don't know what you're asking for." Xavier told him as Hikaru grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. "Hikaru you don't even know what friends with benefits do."

"I do too!" Hikaru argued and pinned Xavier down on the bed, angry that he was being treated like a kid. "Just because you have more experience doesn't mean I'm an idiot about these things. I know what I want."

"Do you?" Xavier asked, looking up at him. "Why do you want this anyway?"

"Because I like it." Hikaru said like it was the easiest thing in the world. "I like doing it and I want to keep doing it. With you." Xavier groaned after this, rubbing his face. This was bad. This was so bad.

"Hikaru, this is bad. You don't need to be wanting to do this sort of thing with me. This is your hormones talking here." He argued, needing Hikaru to get over this. "Your body likes this. I shouldn't have given in in the first place. This is my fault."

"I'm sixteen, I was already wanting to do stuff like this far before we started actually doing it." Hikaru told him, growing more and more frustrated. "I don't want to stop doing this. I like doing this with you and spending time with you." He yelped when Xavier flipped him, now on top.

"You know what friends with benefits do?" Xavier asked, leaning in to speak into Hikaru's right ear. "It's not just kissing and cuddling. It's biting and being rough and sex." Hikaru shivered again, feeling a little excited about this. "You sure you don't just want to hold dove's hand?" Why was he even giving Hikaru a choice? Was he actually considering doing this with Hikaru?

Oh god, he kind of was.

"I want to hold her hand but right now I want you." Hikaru said bluntly and Xavier stared at him. Hikaru smirked, seeing Xavier having inner conflict with himself about this. Hikaru really wasn't an idiot. He knew Xavier would be opposed to it but he knew Xavier was thrown off and a little turned on by how forward Hikaru could be. "C'mon." He wrapped his arms around his neck and whined, pulling Xavier down. "Please?" And he was going to use the fact Xavier hadn't had sex in months against him. Did he immediately want to have sex with Xavier? No, but he still wanted to keep doing this. "We can stop whenever you want and just study French or play video games."

"Hikaru."

"Don't you feel better afterwards? It's a stress reliever." Hikaru kept pulling Xavier closer down to him.

"You're a devil." Xavier groaned and Hikaru kept his smirk on his face. God, he was so screwed.

* * *

><p>"Spend the night." Hikaru told Xavier after dinner was over. Xavier was already by the front door, his car waiting outside. "C'mon."<p>

"I can't." Xavier told him, shaking his head. Dinner felt so awkward to him, probably because he had just made out with Hikaru before they went down to eat. "I got to get home. We have school tomorrow."

"Fine." Hikaru pouted, glancing behind him before looking back to Xavier. "Goodbye kiss." He said and leaned in. Xavier rolled his eyes at this, but quickly pecked Hikaru on the lips, making the ginger smile. "Was that so hard?"

"Friends with benefits don't do that." Xavier grumbled, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. Hikaru wouldn't be able to handle this.

"Well they should, and we will." Hikaru declared, nudging Xavier. "See you tomorrow."


End file.
